Switched
by blue2185
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the carnival for the first time in her life.Bella thinks it would be fun to go see a gypsy palm reader; Edward thinks it’s not such a good idea because of Alice.The gypsy has a plan that will help these two “walk in each others shoe"
1. Frustrations

**Story Notes:**

**This is my very first story. It popped into my head one night and I had asked JMCullen to co-write with me. She absolutely loved the idea and is excited to help out. You all definitely should read her story "Bella's Twin". She is such a talented writer who I am thankful for co-writing with me. We hope you enjoy and will review.**

**Also a special thanks to Stephenie Meyer for introducing me into the Cullen life. Without her books, and most importantly Edward, I wouldn't be so into this!!**

**Twilighted Supervisory Beta: shabbyapple**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**All characters are involved, some smutty goodness involved**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I am irrevocably in-love with Edward. It would not take a rocket scientist to come to that conclusion. I loved waking up in his powerful arms and looking into those amber eyes of his. Having the feel of his cool body next to mine, is probably the number one in my personal top ten best moments of my life.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward said, in his heavenly voice, as he kissed me.

I deepened the kiss. That was one of my countless ways of letting him see how much I loved him. He then pulled me on top of him, rubbing circles along my back. I swear we would be the death of each other. I momentarily sat up and looked over to him.

"Hello," I responded back, as I leaned down and planted kisses on his marble chest.

I flicked his nipples lightly with my tongue, while slowly grinding into him. A growl rippled from his chest as he flipped me over, gently putting himself on top of me. The chill of his body mixed with the sweltering heat of my own.

He looked deep in my eyes. An impish grin formed on his handsome face as he began to slowly unbutton my shirt, allowing my breasts to fall out. His lips moved to mine. I felt his tongue part my lips to create an entrance inside my mouth, as he gently kneaded my breasts in his hands. My heart began dancing it's normal conga beat upon his touch. That was so Edward. I wanted him to be firmer, but he wouldn't because he was too afraid of hurting me. I trusted him enough to recognize that he certainly would never do so. I sighed, which in turn caused him to stop his intimate touches of my body. They were already far and few between.

As if reading my mind, he said to me, "Bella, you know why I can't go any harder or further with you. God knows I want to, but I don't think I would be physically able to control myself. I refuse to hurt you."

He shifted his body from mine to sit up, so he could make his approach to the rocking chair he frequented when he was in deep thought. I laid in bed briefly, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. I sat up and re-buttoned my shirt, so I could go peer out my window.

"Edward, I trust you. You need to trust in yourself. I know you would never hurt me. I love you so much; I wish you only knew how much," I said staring out the window.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me into his lap, as he brushed his hand flat against my cheek to wipe away a fallen tear.

"Bella, I love you as well, but I feel it is my responsibility to protect you from harm, even if that means I can not touch you the way we both want me to. I wish I could trust myself with you intimately, but I just can not. I'm deeply sorry," he said, as he gently kissed me. It was in an effort to reinforce one of his many apologies surrounding this subject. I sighed in frustration and returned the kiss.

Knowing the physical attention we'd shared minutes ago was surely over, I stood up from Edward's lap to head toward the bathroom for one of my human moments that would be immediately followed by a shower, so we could get a jump on the day. My tummy began to make gurgling sounds; causing Edward to laugh in his angelic tone.

"You must be hungry. What would you like to eat, my love?" I looked at him incredulously; gosh, I sure do love a man who cooks.

"Hmmm… how about stuffed French toast with strawberries? That sounds utterly delicious," I said licking my lips and giving him my best puppy dog face. He laughed heartily, as he scooped me in his loving arms, and planted a soft kiss upon my forehead.

"Anything for you, my love," he said, as he released me to stand on my own two feet.

He headed downstairs, leaving me to my shower. I finished my human moment and was about to step into the shower, when he yelled up to me, "Hey the carnival is in town tonight, want to go?"

The carnival? Since when had Edward been interested in carnivals? He must be considering it another right of passage to my human life. I figured I'd humor him then, since I'd actually never been to one. "Sure! I have never been to one before!!!"

I found myself a bit excited about going. Maybe, it was mainly due to my curiosity. I could possibly end up having a great evening with Edward at this carnival, as long as I did not come in direct contact with any clowns. They had a tendency to creep me out. I hopped in the shower, all the while, envisioning what we would be doing tonight. I hurriedly finished, wrapped myself in a thick towel, and headed to my room to search for the perfect outfit for the carnival. After throwing my clothing in a tattered mess all over my bedroom floor, I secretly wished Alice was around to help me. On most occasions, I rebelled against her dressing me up. After becoming frustrated, I ultimately settled on a dark blue V-neck shirt with a light blue skirt and black ballerina flats.

As I was about to fix my hair, a delicious smell empowered my senses. I followed the scent downstairs, missing the final step. I started to fall, when suddenly, I felt Edwards strong arms catch me and hoist me up. I should have known he would be there to prevent my fall. Those damn vampire instincts. I thought shaking my head in amazement.

"You have to be more careful, love," he laughed, placing me in my chair where my breakfast was ready in front of me.

I looked at it with hungry eyes, taking one bite, and melted right in the chair.

"Oh. My. God. Edward!!! This is absolutely fantastic!!" I managed to say, as I shoved another bite in my mouth, moaning over how good it was.

"I love when you make that sound, Bella," he told me, as he got up from across the table. He pulled up the chair closest to me, bringing his lips to my neck to kiss me. My body flushed red at the feel of his touch. Heat rising wave after wave, as my heart sped up. He simply is not playing fair with me today, I thought. I moaned again at the coolness of his kisses. He knew precisely what his touch did to me, even if he pretended otherwise.

I turned to him, grazing my lips against his, "I love you. Thank you for this delicious breakfast!"

EPOV

I wished with all my existence that I did not have to reject Bella physically. There were numerous times that I wanted her so intensely that I almost lost control, but I just could not do it. I managed to cage the beast back to its strict confines in Bella's presence, and collect my wits about me to stop myself from going further. There was simply too much at stake. Her life being the primary risk. I could not and would not hurt her. I did my level best to make her understand my reasoning. I was doing what I felt right for her, even if that meant I had to tell her no. Her safety was the utmost importance. If she only knew how difficult it was to tell her no. It was near impossible. I wanted to give her everything, but I would not risk her life. I hated seeing her upset when we could not be intimate, but I was not controlled enough for love-making. Not yet.

As she started heading to shower, her stomach began to growl; making me laugh. It was definitely time to feed the human. "You must be hungry. What would you like to eat, my love?"

When she told me she had a taste for stuffed French toast with strawberries, I could not help but think how revolting that sounded.

As I made my way downstairs, I remembered there was a carnival tonight and thought Bella might enjoy going. I found in all my years on earth, most humans did. It was one of their many rights of passage. Something they simply had to do; even if just once.

"Hey the carnival is in town tonight, want to go?" I heard her breath suddenly stop.

I momentarily wondered if I should check on her. She sighed before replying that she would love to go, and that she had never been to the carnival before. What?? How can someone never go to the carnival!?!?!? I remembered one from a couple years back; my family and I went. The ferris wheel was quite enjoyable. Emmett loved showing off when it came to the strength contest. Even though Rose would not admit it, she loved the teddy bears he won her. Alice and Jasper had a lot of fun going through the 'tunnel of love'. I had enough mental visual to know, they planned on making a tradition of that particular ride at any carnival they visited. Maybe I will take Bella through there, I thought. I definitely wanted to take her on the Ferris wheel. The city lights looked amazing that high up. I figured she would enjoy watching the stars as well. My parents had fun just walking around hand in hand, watching the rest of us scurry from one attraction to the next. Occasionally, I would catch them stealing kisses, so I turned away.

I started humming her lullaby as I made her breakfast. I thought back to the conversation we had in her room. She knew my unconditional love for her. I could deny her nothing; except making love. Why could she not live with my decision? At least for now, I was as frustrated as she was. I quickly changed subjects within my mind, and began thinking about the carnival. This could actually be fun for Bella and I.

Bella's footsteps knocked me out of my mental reverie. I turned the corner to approach her, when she stumbled from the final step. I glided over to her, catching her before she fell.

"You have to be more careful, love," I said, lifting her in my arms.

I carried her to the chair directly in front of where her breakfast awaited, and gently placed her in the seat. I took a seat across from her, watching her eat that revolting food. I felt my nose wrinkle every so often from the smell. My human memories were quite faded, but near Bella, I was able to recollect some of the memories I thought lost. I remembered how much I used to love strawberries as a human. Now, I could not stand them. They were appalling. Yuck!

I sat there, a smile caressing my face, as she enjoyed the meal. I started thinking again about the carnival when I suddenly heard her moan, snapping me out of my thoughts. My god, what was she trying to do to me? If she only knew the affect she truly had on me. I loved to hear her moan. Without thought, I went to her. I instantly began peppering her neck with kisses, causing her to moan again. Oh, how I wanted her. I hated doing this to her, but she drove me crazy with her moans. I felt the beast within begging to come forth. The continuous battle of protecting her innocence began waging within. Sometimes, I was unable to stop myself. I knew it was because of how much I wanted and needed her. The constant tug of war on giving in and being abstinent was not fair to her or myself. She turned to me, placed a kiss upon my lips, and sent all my thoughts but the feel of her lips adrift.

"I love you. Thank you for this delicious breakfast," she said, her cheeks crimson and her eyes full of love.

"I love you too, my Bella. You're more than welcome," If she only knew how much I truly loved her.

She finished up her breakfast, both of us talking about what we would do tonight. The more time that passed, the more eager she seemed about going. My only concern, was hoping Bella had fun tonight. I would do my best to see that happen. I could not wait to see her face, or for what awaited us.


	2. That Darn Pixie

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed!!! Being my first story, I was super excited!!! I am going to be doing EPOV and JMCullen is doing BPOV.**

**Also, we do not own Twilight, we wish but we dont. Special thanks to SM!!**

**EPOV**

We managed to pass the time; both eagerly awaiting what tonight had in store for us. I took Bella to our 'special place' after we finished running errands. More so to relax her as she was becoming more ecstatic about the carnival as the day passed, but also because I wanted the day to be perfect for her. This was the one place we were able to find solace from the world around us, and focus on one another; o' our meadow. We could lay there for hours staring into one another's eyes, and it would feel like mere minutes. It was amazing how we held a complete conversation without words. Our eyes expressed what we wanted to say; how much we loved one another. This place was truly magical.

Time didn't exist when we were there. Nothing existed but her and I. On any other day, we would have let ourselves get lost in the wonderment the meadow offered, but today was special. Today, I was taking my Bella to her very first carnival. I had to admit, I was very excited knowing this was one of her many firsts I would be able to share with her.

I broke our long held gaze and looked up toward the sky. The sun became covered in a thick billowy cluster of clouds. A typical day in Forks. Well, without the rain. The ever darkening haze reminded me that we needed to be leaving soon, because evening was approaching. I heard a familiar grumble, telling me it was time to feed the human again. I could not help but sit up and laugh. In the countless times I'd heard that sound, I still could not get used to it without letting out a snicker. I went decades living in a home with six other beings, never once hearing the echo of a hungry stomach. Though, I would have been much happier hearing that sound rather than some of the others that frequented our home. Do not even get me started.

"Bella, love, I think we should get going. We need to get you fed. By the time you finish, it should be time to leave for the carnival," I told her, as I stood up. She laid there a few minutes longer, looking peaceful and content, with a smile now drenching her lips. She was breathtaking. Her chocolate curls flowed around her head on top of the green grass she rested on. She was the picture of ethereal perfection and even better, she was all mine.

She groaned as she sat up, looking at me with those gorgeous browns of hers, "I know we've been here for hours, but it seems we never have enough time here. I wish I could bottle up what I feel right now and take it home with me."

I was all too aware of how she felt. I, myself, felt the same way. I held my hands out for her to grasp them so I could help her to her feet. She eagerly took them and pulled herself up. She leaned it to me and planted a soft peck on my lips. I gave her the crooked grin I knew she loved so much, causing her to giggle.

We strode back to my Volvo, hand in hand, leaving our little 'heaven on earth' behind. Bella anxiously climbed in the passenger seat. As I closed her door and made my way to the driver's side, I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. It was rare to see Bella so hyped about something. I climbed in behind the wheel and placed my hand in Bella's lap as we took off. She laid her head against the back of the seat, and let out a deep sigh. I noticed from my peripherals that her eyes were on me.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I like watching you," she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being you, for being my Edward," she said with a smile.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. "No, thank you for letting me have you,"

We drove in silence until we got to her house. I brought her hand to my lips again and gave it a small kiss, in turn causing her to blush. I got out and helped her out of my car and we walked hand in hand into her house.

"Bells? Is that you?" I heard Charlie shout over the game. "Hey dad," she said as we walked in together. "Hello Charlie. Good to see you again sir," I said as I stepped forward to shake his hand. "Edward," he said non-chalant; looking at Bella with questioning eyes as she stifled a giggle.

I then gave her my crooked grin, "I'll pick you up at 7pm. Is it cool if my family wants to come?" Bella squealed and jumped in my arms. "That would be fantastic!!! The more the merrier!!" 'He better put her down before I get my gun.' Grinning, I put her down as soon as I heard Charlie's thoughts. She looked at me confused. "I'll see you soon," as she walked me to the door. "Your dad threatened to get his gun," I said with a wry smile. She just shook her head and kissed me before closing the door to cook Charlie and herself some dinner.

I drove home in my usual manner, which meant not paying attention to the speed limit. When I got close to the house I could hear my brothers and sisters talking about the carnival. 'Good, they already know about the carnival.' I thought. Their knowledge saved me time explaining. As I pulled up, Alice ran to me and started gushing about how I had to take Bella in the 'Tunnel Of Love', had to do the Ferris wheel, yada yada yada. She followed behind me, badgering me to do this and to do that. She had said that Bella simply had to do everything if she were to truly appreciate what the carnival had to offer. I stopped suddenly causing her to crash into me with a loud boom, causing Jasper to look up from his WWII magazine.

"Alice , this is Bella's first time going. She's just as ecstatic as you are. I promise to make sure she sees everything, and I mean everything," I said to my pixie of a sister. All she did was grin ear to ear.

"Babe, I'm going to win you another stuffed bear!" I heard Emmett bellow to Rosalie. Rosalie, not coming out from under her car, stated "You big gorilla, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want a stuffed bear from any of these carnivals?" 'I loved those bears and I especially loved the fact that all the girls were jealous that I was the one walking out with you on my arm. Take that bitches.' I heard her think to herself and I chuckled. Being a mind-reader certainly had its good points and bad ones. Now being one of the bad. Emmett's lustful thoughts about Rosalie as she worked on cars nauseated me. Those were thoughts and visions I could definitely live without! My glare in Emmett's direction more than clarified that.

I went to my room to listen to Claire De Lune while I waited until it was time to leave to pick up my sweet Bella. How I wished I could give her everything she wanted without consequences. She needed to understand my restraint was for her well being. Alice 's thoughts interrupted my own mental barrage, 'Edward! I'm going with you. I can't very well allow Bella to dress herself. She's going to wear this new outfit I got for her tonight! We're meeting everyone there,' I glided downstairs to Alice; standing there with her hands on her hips while tapping her ballerina shoes impatiently.

"Alice , you know Bella hates when you play dress up," I stated as I walked to the car. I saw Alice pouting at the door. "Ok shrimp, get in. But, if Bella doesn't want to wear it, please don't force her. I want tonight to be special for her," I said as she jumped up for joy and got in the car. "Do you really think I would make her wear something she wouldn't like? Sheesh. Have faith in me, Edward. So far she's loved everything I got her," she said with a huge grin. I decided to warn Bella by text Alice's intentions, 'Heads up, Alice got you another outfit' She replied back, 'Oh man!!' I laughed at her response as Alice grabbed my phone and started pouting; causing me to laugh even harder.

Before I came to a complete stop, Alice had jumped out of the car and raced to Bella's door and knocked. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home or it would have been hard to explain how Alice jumped out of a moving car and was left unharmed. I waited until Bella answered the door to find Alice standing there with her arms folded and pouting.

"Oh Alice ! I'm sorry. I promise you from here on out you can dress me up, as long as I don't look retarded," Bella said as an excited Alice scooped her up in a gentle hug. They were both laughing when I approached her. "Love, you didn't have to promise her anything," I said as I kissed her. She returned the kiss before being pulled into the house, "It's ok,"she said laughing, "I like seeing her excited and happy," she all but yelled from her room. After what seemed forever, Alice 's little voice popped into my head.

'Edward, close your eyes,' as she recited Claire De Lune's Debussy in Italian. 'Great, now she is keeping something from me' I hissed, before doing as she asked.

"Edward?" said my angel. I opened my eyes and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Bella, you look absolutely astonishing," I said as I pulled her into a hug; my words causing a beautiful blush across her cheeks. She was wearing a dark blue, barely to the knee dress that tied around her neck. Her hair was in ringlets down her back and shoulders. She was breathtaking. 'See, Edward? Admit it. You love when I play Barbie,' the little pixie said smugly. "Yes Alice , I love it," I said as we walked out to my car. I opened the door for Alice and Bella.

I wanted tonight to be special. Tonight was her night. Nothing would go wrong for my Bella. Nothing.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So, what do you think? Next chapt is BPOV written by JMCullen!! Thanks so much for reviewing**.


	3. Carnival

**_BPOV_**

Charlie was being the over-protective father again. I couldn't help but laugh when Edward told me Charlie's thoughts during the time he held me in his arms. I knew he wouldn't seriously get his gun. He might beat him with one of his many hanging trout, but never use his gun. It was actually rather comical.

As I closed the door behind Edward, I asked Charlie what it was he wanted for dinner. "Whatever you want, Bells," he said, so I decided to order pizza. I figured one would be plenty between the two of us because I didn't intend to eat much. I was too concerned with holding in what I did have in my stomach, if we were going to be riding any roller coasters. I must have been in deep thought because I barely registered a half an hour had gone by when the pizza was delivered. Charlie went to the door to pay, and within seconds later, he shouted that I had a visitor.

I headed to the door confused by who would be there waiting for me. It wasn't time for Edward to be back yet. The door stood partially closed. As I pulled it open, I saw Mike Newton standing there in khaki pants and a Fork's Pizzeria shirt with a matching hat.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" I asked him with a smile on my face, "I didn't know you worked at Fork's Pizzeria."

He blushed and said, "Yeah, I just started last week. I thought since I was here, I'd ask if you wanted to join me and some friends at the carnival they have in town. I get off around 8pm. I can swing by and pick you up if you're interested."

I couldn't help but wonder why he was still making efforts to start a relationship with me, but I kept my mouth closed and remained polite, "I'm sorry, Mike. I already have plans to go to the carnival with Edward and his family. Thank you for offering though."

He half heartedly smiled and said, "Oh, ok. I just thought I'd ask. I suppose I'll see you there then. Talk to you later, Bella."

I waved a goodbye and immediately closed the door. I strode back to the living room to eat some pizza with Charlie. He made some small talk about how shocked he was that I was actually going to the carnival, then abruptly changed it to his thinking Mike wasn't such a bad kid. I gave him a scowl that shut him up; because this was a conversation he did not want to start with me. He knew how happy Edward made me, and it was something he just had to accept.

I excused myself and decided I'd rest a bit before Edward came to pick me up. I laid my head back against my pillow and shut my eyes. I was just getting relaxed when my phone started beeping; letting me know I had a text message. I assumed it was from Edward and he was telling me he was on his way because the clock read 6:45 pm. The text read, '**Heads up, Alice got you another outfit**'

I responded the only way I knew how, '**Oh man!!**' I got myself motivated and headed back downstairs. I went to the door and flung it open to see Alice standing there with her arms folded at her chest, pouting.

"Oh, Alice! I'm sorry. I promise you from here on out you can dress me up, as long as I don't look retarded," I said as I hugged her. Edward tried greeting me with a hug, but I felt myself being yanked toward the stairs by Alice. _Time to play Barbie_, I thought. Alice dressed me in a beautiful dark blue dress that barely came down to my knees and tied around my neck. I took a glance in the mirror and was surprised that I actually looked pretty.

"Sit down, Bella. I'm not finished yet," Alice told me. She worked effortlessly on my hair, but the longer I sat there, the more antsy I became, "Come on, Alice. I'm ready to go!"

She laughed her sweet laugh as she put the finishing touches to my hair, and then pulled me toward the mirror so I could see the final results. I was at a loss for words. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. I gasped in awe; causing Alice to sigh in triumph. She had done my hair in ringlets that flowed elegantly but naturally down my back.

"Time to show Edward," she told me as she grasped my hand and pulled me toward the stairs. I noticed as I descended the stairs, Edward had his eyes shut. It was apparent Alice had warned him to do so. I was her finished masterpiece and she wanted my appearance to be a surprise, "Edward?" I said quietly. He turned around slowly and his jaw dropped to the floor the moment he looked at me.

"Bella, you look astonishing," he said pulling me into a hug. I felt my cheeks turn crimson by the heat that rose there. He took my hand and led me to the door. Alice was following close behind.

"Yes Alice, I love it," he said out of nowhere; obviously answering one of her mental questions. I remained aloof, and held to Edward as he led me and Alice to the car. He, being the perfect gentleman, opened the door for us both before getting in himself. It was finally time to go.

The ride to the carnival was eventful to say the least. Alice excitedly carried on about all the different attractions; especially the ones that were an absolute **must** see. She stressed one in particular, 'the tunnel of love'. I was positive it had something to do with Jasper by the gleam in her eyes, but I was not going to ask details. That was a definite need to know basis, and I didn't need to know.

She was like a walking energizer bunny; one whose batteries never extinguished. I could only look in Edward's direction and chuckle at her over enthusiasm. He'd shoot me back a wink along with his infamous crooked grin. I had to admit, her excitement made me anxious to get there as well.

She would just sigh and say, "Bella, you are going to have so much fun. It's going to be an unforgettable night."

I had a feeling she was dead on with that statement.

Traffic on the way was atrocious. Edward was becoming more impatient as we got closer to the fair grounds where the carnival was set up. He wasn't able to be his normal speed demon self, and that put a damper in his plans for a decent parking spot.

I tried to make light of the situation by joking with him, "Don't worry, Edward. I'm sure they have some bumper cars in there you can go all crazy on."

He said, "Real funny, Bella," as he shook his head at me and grinned. Alice and I seemed to agree it was quite comedic because we both got a good laugh from what I had said.

Five trips around the grounds and twenty minutes later, we finally found a place to park. Impatience once again became excitement. Edward got out of the car and rounded the passenger side to open the door for Alice and I. He reached for my hand and helped me out, just as Alice was pushing herself from the back seat

"Take it easy, Alice. The carnival isn't going anywhere." Edward told her, chuckling. Alice could be an overzealous little pixie, but that was part of her charm. You couldn't help but be excited with her. We approached the main gate on foot, keeping an eye out for the others. We caught sight of them at the entrance. Jasper stood reserved, while Rose was tapping her foot impatiently, and Emmett was waving at us and shouting like a big buffoon; as if it were impossible to notice him. He was like a giant teddy bear. You couldn't miss sight of him.

"Are you ready to get this party started, Bella?" Emmett asked me as he scooped me up in one of his infamous bear hugs!!

I shook my head laughing, and replied, "Of course, Emmett. Now put me down!"

I looked to each one of their faces and the joy that I saw emanating there was amazing; even Rosalie. Their eyes darted from one attraction to the next. It was like locking a child in a candy store. He just had to try every flavor and brand. The very same glint wore in their eyes. They knew this was my first time coming, but I wanted it to be just as enjoyable for them. I gave a nodding approval that sent them scattering like the winds in every direction, leaving me and Edward to ourselves. I certainly didn't mind.

Alice and Jasper immediately headed to the 'tunnel of love' while Rosalie followed Emmett to the strength contest. _Yeah, I didn't see that one coming_, I mused.

"What would you like to do, love?" Edward asked me. I was unsure where to start and he could read that in my expression, "How about we win you something special, and then we will go wherever you feel like next."

I nodded in agreement and followed him to a game called 'ring toss'. We waited patiently in line for our turn, all the while listening to Emmett's loud boasts of _Oh yeah_ or _I'm the man_. Both of us set off a chorus of laughs at Emmett's behavior. Edward was up next at the 'ring toss' stand and I was excited to see how he'd fare at playing the game in a human manner. I should have known he'd do well. So well in fact, that the man running the stand was all too anxious to have Edward leave. He roughly handed Edward my prize, in the form of a very plush brown teddy bear, and scowled as we walked away.

"Thank you for saving Mr. Teddykins from Captain Angry over there," I teased him. He gave me a wink and then asked, "Where to next, my love?"

I was so overwhelmed by everything I wanted to do. _So much to do and so little time_, I thought. I had every intention of seeing it all. This would be an unforgettable night, just like Alice promised. I could feel it.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Well, what did you think? Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far. If you are, leave them reviews. Up next is EPOV by blue2185**


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Greetings!!! Hope you all like the story so far!!! Thanks to all who have written reviews!!! I get warm fuzzies just thinking how much you all like our story!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Introducing......(drum roll please) Jacob!!!!!**

**EPOV**

'Mr. Teddykins?' I doubled over laughing at that ridiculous name. She knew why I was laughing too; so she slapped my arm, only hurting herself. I kissed it, earning a smile and crimson blush. We walked around hand in hand, trying to decide on what to do. We came upon the bumper cars and that's when I smelled 'him'.

'Emmett,' I growled, knowing no one but my family would hear.

I pulled Bella into a passionate kiss just as she was about to ask what was wrong.

"Get your filthy blood-sucker hands off her!" Jacob all but barked. Bella pulled away confused as she blushed again.

"What do you want, Cujo?" I sneered as Emmett and Rose walked over to us. "I thought I smelled dog," Rose growled as Jacob and Paul stepped up.

I couldn't believe they were here!! On Bella's first trip none the less. Bella tried to release herself from my grasp to go hug Jacob, but I kept her behind Emmett and I.

"Edward Cullen!! You know Jake won't hurt me, nor can you keep me from seeing him," she said angrily as she pushed past us to give the dog a hug. 'Wish I had a bone that might lure him away', Emmett thought. I busted up laughing while slapping Emmett a high-five.

"What's so funny blood-sucker?" he growled not letting my Bella go.

"Oh, ya know, I was wishing I had a bone to throw so that you would leave Bella alone. I know how you dogs like them rawhides," Emmett said with a grin. Rose and Bella started chuckling. Jacob glared, causing Bella to shrink away and come back to me.

"How about I break your bones, you bloodsucking freak!" Jacob growled as he stepped up to Emmett. "Back off mutt!" Rose hissed as she pushed him away. I could feel Bella tremble with fear as she looked around at all the people that were now stopped and staring at the spectacle we were making.

I knew I had better fix this before we caused too much attention and before I went home, alone.

Before I could speak, Bella moved around me and stood in between us. "How about we take this to the bumper cars? That way no one else is the wiser," she suggested, looking at me, begging me to be careful.

"Alright!!" Emmett made a whooshing sound as his fist went into the air.

I went and talked to the vendor, slipping him a couple hundreds to close and cover the ride; only allowing us to be in there. I felt gracious today and gave him an extra couple hundred to leave. As I walked back to my family and the K-9's, I looked at Jacob saying, "Bring it, Fido," and headed to the bumper cars. Bella had a confused look on her face that silently asked what I had done to get the ride to ourselves. "I gave him $400 to leave and close and cover the ride so we could commence the bet. That amount should also cover any damages. If not, I'll gladly reimburse the remaining amount," I said as I held her hand.

"This is fucking stupid!!!!" she growled at me and Jacob, turning away and running into Alice. As I saw my whole family start to gather, I noticed that he had some stray dogs standing next to him.

"Ok. Jas, Em, Rose, Alice and I against Rusty (Jacob), Sparky (Sam), Rover (Paul), Barney (Embry), and Tallulah belle (Leah). Whichever team makes the most hits, wins. Seth and Bella, you will count every time we hit each other. The looser has to vacate the park and come back another night," I stated as Jacob was in a huddle with the pack.

As I made my way past the hounds, I hugged Bella and kissed her head as she whispered, "Be careful. I love you!" I left her and went to get into my bumper car. I had to admit, it was hilarious watching as the mutts tried getting into their bumper cars. They were almost too big to fit! They looked like fish in sardine cans. Bella and Seth counted down 3….2….1!!!! All I heard was CRASH!!!

I looked up and was coming onto Jacob rather quickly. Unfortunately, when I hit him, his car flew off the wire and landed on top of Leah. I looked up when I heard Bella gasp and was blindsided by Sam. I heard Emmett whoop for joy as he rammed into Paul, who in turn ran into Embry.

'Bro lets go after Jacob from each side,' Jasper thought. We pulled up on either side of Jacob and started to speed towards him. I saw his eyes go wide just as we were about to hit him until WHAM!!! Out of nowhere, Paul and Embry hit us both making us run into Rose and Alice.

After about an hour, I looked up at Bella and saw that she was being comforted by Seth. 'Dude, she hates this, you better stop,' he thought. I always liked Seth. I came to a halt and went to her. I saw that my family followed to see what was wrong. Only then did I hear Jacob, "Get back in here Cullen. We're not done!" Bella lifted her head from Seth's body, "You assholes!! You could have gotten killed. You know nothing kills my family except fire and being torn limb by limb. I know you. Jacob Black! You wouldn't do anything that would hurt me, as I know Edward wouldn't do anything either. Sorry to burst your adrenaline bubble Jake, but Edward and my family won. You guys should go," she said as she turned away.

"But….damn it Bells!!" Jacob cried as he jumped from his car and went to her. I stepped in front of her and hissed, "Go. Now," and with a sigh of defeat, he left with Seth. His family walked behind him as if we were going to attack them.

I pulled Bella closer as she wept into my shoulder. "Love, I'm so sorry it got out of control like that. I wanted this night to be perfect for you and I ruined it. I am so sorry, love. Please forgive me," I whispered in her ear. 'Edward, do you want us girls to take her for a while?' Alice asked me with a guilty look on her face. I just shook my head and watched my family leave with each other, each couple in different directions.

I pulled Bella to a bench and had her sit on my lap. I comforted her for a little bit. I saw that we were sitting next to a cotton candy machine, so I bought her a blue one.

"Love? Will you accept my apologies if I lick this?" She looked up and saw my tongue inching forward to touch the revolting sugar on a stick. One look of my face scrunched up and she was laughing. She hopped up, took it and ran away; making me chase her.

She seemed to forget that I'm faster than, her but I went slowly as I watched her get into a photo booth. I climbed in after her and she started giggling as the camera started taking pictures of us being silly. On the last picture, I kissed her passionately. When she came up for air, her hair was a little disheveled and her cheeks were turning that crimson color that I liked.

We stepped out quietly and started strolling hand in hand. I heard her stomach make a low growl. "I think its time we fed the human," I chuckled. She threw her stick in the trash and got in line for corn dogs. 'Funny, I wouldn't mind roasting Jacob' I laughed to myself. After she ate those, she got in line for a funnel cake. When she finished, we walked toward a tattoo booth.

She looked at me and smiled. "Can I?" I laughed and led her to the gentleman.

After 15 minutes, she walked away with a glittering blue single rose on her left shoulder. I leaned down and kissed it, my cold lips making her shiver. We walked around some more. We went to a dart game and I let her throw, remembering how angry the last guy was with me. She won me a little squirrel and I named him 'Teddyweddy' making her laugh. We came upon the 'Tunnel of Love'. She looked at me and I wiggled my eye brows at her causing her to have a giggling fit. We gave the vendor our ticket and got in the little boat. I pulled her close and sat our stuffed animals on the other side of her. She rested her head on my shoulder as I started to hum her lullaby.

We were staring into each others eyes and about to kiss until we heard some loud moaning. "Alice?" we both said quietly, in unison. We turned around to see a messy head of spiked hair moving up and down. Bella's face flushed red, but neither of us could hold back our embarrassed giggles. We continued on the ride and once it stopped, we got out and watched as Alice and Jasper went around again. 'Another round of hide the midget' I thought disgusted.

"I want to show you something, love," I whispered in her ear as I nipped it lightly.

"Ok," she said as she gave a light moan.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hope you all like the 'Another round of hide the midget'!! Courtesy of JMCullen!!!! I had lots of fun writing the bumper cars part and had loads of fun picking the nicknames for the 'pack'. Love those witty comments from Edward and Emmett LMAO Next up is JMCullen with BPOV!! Enjoy**


	5. Misbehaving

**BPOV**

I was having a wonderful time, other than the whole bumper car scene. Edward seemed to be as fascinated about the carnival as I was, and he'd already been to one before. We walked around leaving nothing unexplored. He stopped us abruptly and I turned to look in Edward's direction, noticing he was wiggling his eyebrows up at me. I glanced up to see 'The Tunnel of Love' displayed across the ride. I immediately lost my composure and went into a giggling fit. He was notorious for being controlled, yet he wanted to take me on a ride whose title explained its purpose.

The few moments we had to ourselves, before we noticed Alice and Jasper's not so subtle discretions, were heavenly. I went onto the ride bursting with the love I felt for Edward, and I came off the ride twenty shades of red. Alice and Jasper remained on the ride oblivious to everything but their own carnal desire. I felt my stomach lurch in disgust knowing what they were going to be doing, again.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. He then whispered, "I want to show you something, love," and began nibbling at my ear. He knew exactly the response he would get too.

"Ok," I told him with a moan.

He pulled me along and I followed eagerly. It appeared we were heading in the direction of the Ferris wheel, but we soon got sidetracked. To the side of us, we heard the oncoming voices of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Just take the damn thing off, Emmett! It looks ridiculous, not to mention embarrassing!" she growled.

"Come on, Rosie. This thing is perfection," he responded.

Their bodies became visible, and I then understood exactly what Rosalie was referring to. On top of Emmett's head sat what looked to be a dead skunk. A _pink and black_ dead skunk. It had to be the most hideous thing I'd ever seen. It was one of those situations where you wanted to turn away but couldn't because you were trying to make sense of what you were seeing. I managed to peel my eyes from the monstrosity on his head to glance at Edward. His expression mirrored my own.

"Emmett, what the hell is on your head?" he asked.

Emmett appeared shocked at Edward's lack of knowledge, "Edward, my boy, this is the mountain lion of hats."

"It's a what?" Edward questioned.

"Get with the program, Edward. This is a pimp version of the cowboy hat. Don't hate on it. I have big plans for this hat tonight," Emmett clarified as he looked to Rosalie, "What do you say, Rosie? Save a horse ride a vamp?"

I felt my mouth drop open and my face turn red. I shouldn't be shocked by Emmett's less than reserved manner, but he caught me off guard. I blamed most of that on my attention focused to the thing he wore on his head.

Rosalie shook her head at him and said, "Come on dumb ass. I want to go on the Ferris wheel."

Edward's laughter knocked me out of my stupor. I then told him with a smile, "If you have any ideas of wearing one of those today, you better bottle that thought right back up. That is a sure fire way to keep you out of my bed."

His laughter continued momentarily before replying, "I wouldn't dream of it, love," as he pulled me along behind Emmett and Rosalie toward the Ferris wheel.

My eyes darted up toward the Ferris wheel. It wasn't like most I'd seen in books. It had no overhead roof. My mind then averted to how high up it went. I definitely wasn't big on heights. I had a bit of anxiety, but Edward assured me I'd be fine. After standing in line for what seemed like hours, it was finally our turn for the ride. I grabbed Edward's forearm and followed him to our seat. He pulled me into his arms and smiled as we began moving.

"Edward, it's so high up. What if it breaks down and we fall? You'll be fine, but I on the other hand, will be road pizza," I said shakily.

Edward chuckled at my analogy and told me the ride wouldn't malfunction, but just incase it did, he'd be there to catch me. Emmett and Rosalie were a couple seats in front of us. As we got higher, it put them right above us. Edward kept me distracted by keeping my eyes focused on him and holding a conversation. I noticed a small white glob fall out of the air and land in Edward's hair.

Instinctively I looked up toward the direction it fell from, to see Emmett making spit wads, "Emmett!!" I growled loudly. He howled in laughter after being caught and Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head.

Edward looked at me concerned and asked, "What's wrong?" I pulled the spitball from his hair and showed him the evidence before pointing up at Emmett.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you!" he shouted. If Emmett could cry tears from his laughter, he'd be doing so now. The remainder of the ride went without incident, and I felt myself relax. I noticed as we were descending a tent with a sign in bold neon lights came into view. It struck my eye, and I focused to read the inscription. I was looking at it from the back, so I couldn't make out the wording. I decided when we got off the Ferris wheel, I would investigate.

As we stepped off the platform, I pulled Edward toward the direction of the tent. He followed without question. We approached the tent and the sign became clear; **Lady Zafrina: Fortune Teller**.

I instantly became intrigued and realized then, I had every intention of going into that tent and seeing who this Lady Zafrina was.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Emmett is a riot to write. So, hopefully you enjoyed and you leave them reviews. I need them like I need my morning coffee. Up next is blue2185 with EPOV**


	6. Lady Zafrina

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Well hello!! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!!! We are having so much fun with it!! This is so far my favorite chapter. It took quite a few hours to perfect it. LOL Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Special thanks to JMCullen for all her help in making this story come together!!**

**And as always, a very special thanks to SM!!!**

**Chap 6**

**EPOV**

I can't believe my grizzly bear of a brother actually thought Rose would "save a horse ride a vamp" while he was wearing that pink skunk on his head. What a weirdo. We waited in line to get onto the Ferris wheel. I hoped Bella was having fun, with the minor exception of the bumper car ride.

Finally it was our turn on the ride and I helped Bella get in. She looked very anxious. I knew she was not very fond of heights, but I wanted to show Bella the twilight stars. Bella made some analogy about the Ferris wheel breaking down and how she would be 'road pizza' but I would walk away scratch free. I had to laugh, "Bella love, I would catch you if anything were to happen. But trust me, nothing will."

As we got higher up, I noticed that Emmett and Rose's car was right above ours. All of a sudden Bella's beautiful brown eyes got wide with anger. "Emmett!!" she shrieked. I looked at her confused. She pulled out a spit wad and showed me. My dear brother had been spitting spit wads at me. I'll get him later. I need to distract Bella as we were going higher up.

"Twilight drops her curtain down, and pins it with a star," I said to her as I pointed to the stars. I quoted Carlisle's great-great grandfather, William Cullen Bryant:

_"Oh, Constellations of the early night_

_That sparkled brighter as the twilight died,_

_And made the darkness glorious! I have seen_

_Your rays grow dim upon the horizon's edge_

_And sink behind the mountains. I have seen_

_The great Orion, with his jeweled belt,_

_That large-limbed warrior of the skies, go down_

_Into the gloom. Beside him sank a crowd_

_Of shining ones."_

_William Cullen Bryant_

_"The summer day is closed, the sun is set:_

_Well they have done their office, those bright hours,_

_The latest of whose train goes softly out_

_In the red west."_

_William Cullen Bryant_

She looked at me and kissed me softly. "That was beautiful Edward," she said as I gently wiped her tears away. "It was from my great-great-great grandfather, William Cullen Bryant. He was a romantic poet in the 1800's," I claimed as I held her close.

I noticed Bella looking at some neon sign, but dismissed it as nothing. We continued snuggling as we made our way down. As I helped her out of the car, she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the neon sign. 'Uh-oh. This doesn't look good,' I thought as I allowed her to pull me towards the sign that led us to a tent reading 'Lady Zafrina: Fortune Teller.'

"Hell no! Bella, what are you thinking?" I asked her as I came to a halt, pulling her back to me. "Well, I thought it would be fun," she looked at me through those long lashes. Damn, she was good. I hesitated and thought of what Alice would do to me if she knew I went to some phony fortune teller when she was the real thing. "If we must," I said as Bella kissed me while dragging me towards the tent. 'What did I get myself into?' I thought as we entered the tent.

"Wow. Look at all the neat stuff Edward! Oh a crystal ball, tarot cards!" She was very excited to see all this pseudo stuff. I roamed around and an astrology chart caught my attention. "Love, what's your sign?" I asked her as she joined me. "Lets see I was born on September 13, 1990; I guess that would make me a Virgo," I pointed to her horoscope and read it aloud:

_"Virgo: The Virgin_

_You might face the situation of dilemma in your love relationship. You will be quite comfortable and general happiness will be there. Family atmosphere will be harmonious. You will enjoy good relationships with your parents. Marital bliss is assured. You will be inclined to spend on luxuries. An auspicious ceremony could also be celebrated. Virgos are learning to let their hair down and have some serious fun this year! Your love life has been erratic for some time, and this trend does continue. However, this year, you are more likely to have fun with it. Someone may act so far out of character today that you don't even know where to begin as you try to understand his or her odd behavior."_

"Wow, I wonder if it's true. What's your sign, Edward?"

"I was born June 20, 1918; I'm a Gemini."

She found my reading and read it out loud:

_"Gemini: The Twins_

_Your relationship will go ahead with your partner. You will make better understanding in between you and your lover/beloved. Both of you will share inner feelings and will provide best support to each other. If, you will follow his/her unique ideas, your planning may meet to their desired destinations Developing an intimate relationship figures strongly in your 2008 forecast, dear Gemini. Learning to share on intimate levels brings you some measure of joy Sexual opportunities are likely to abound, or your focus on one partner becomes more expansive, warm, and intimate. Finding the balance between stability and change is a major theme this year. Your characteristic flexibility is put to the test as outer events shake you out of old or stuck patterns that no longer serve you. Don't be afraid to make a break with the past, but move slowly and cautiously rather than acting on impulse."_

'Hmmmm…. I wonder what it means to not be afraid of the past and to move slowly. It couldn't be talking about my intimacy with Bella, could it?' I shook my head getting rid of the ludicrous idea.

"Come on Bella, let's go. This is fake. Besides we have a real fortune teller out there," I said as I pointed to the carnival.

Bella looked furious and would not budge. She was about to say something when we heard someone cough lightly. She spun around and was face to face with a woman.

"Good evening. My name is Lady Zafrina. I hope you found your horoscopes to be interesting?" She said with a smile to Bella. Bella took a step back and came to stand next to me. I put my arm protectively around her waist, "Umm, yeah we did. We were just leaving," I said as I turned to go.

"Wait, let me do a reading for the one you love," she said as she grabbed Bella's hand, guiding her to a round table with a crystal ball and a deck of tarot cards.

"Please have a seat around the table. I need to gather a few more things," she said as she went behind a curtain. I hesitated and reluctantly sat next to Bella, my hand never leaving hers.

Once Lady Zafrina returned, I noticed she had a lot of things and it looked like she was going to drop them. I quickly went to help her as a candle, cloth, and an apple fell from her hands. I reached down to help her and she smiled, "I know," was all she said as I handed her back her things and went to Bella.

I grabbed her hand and looked at her and nodded to the door, "Let's go, she is too weird," I whispered in hopes that the old quack did not hear. She furrowed her brow and said one word,

"No."

I sighed in defeat as the gypsy sat down and asked for our hands. I was nervous. I didn't want her to touch my hand, for it was as cold as ice. It was a good thing I kept a hot pad in my pocket. She read Bella first, giving me time to warm up my hands.

"I see love. A great deal of love," with that Bella looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"I also see family. I see you as you see yourself, helpless but yet strong enough to know what you want, a lamb if you will. Although, I see how you can be portrayed as helpless, you need to know, that you are strong, helpless no more. There is something big that will change your future about to happen. Don't try to stop it, let it run its course, it will all work out. You have a wonderful family that loves you very much and waits for the day you become part of their family; in more ways than matrimony," Wait, what? Bella looked at me with wonderment in her eyes.

"I see a child. With skin as fair as snow, coppery brown locks and dark chocolate eyes. Are you with child, beautiful lady?" she so bluntly asked Bella. "Enough!" I hissed as I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled out of the tent.

As soon as we got outside, I let go of her hand. "Bella, this is ridiculous! Can't you see that?" I yelled at her. How can that old woman think that Bella is 'with child'? She is not and will not be 'with child' if she decides to stay with me. That thought struck me hard. I can't give her children. Why would she want me?

"Edward, this is not ridiculous. I was having fun thinking of the little baby that Lady Zafrina had described. I had a picture in my mind. She looked just like you," she said with tears in her eyes. Great. I hugged her and wiped her eyes and held her face in my hands as I looked into her eyes. "Bella. Love, is that what you want? A child? You know I can't give you that. I want so desperately to have children with you, but we can't. I'm not even sure it's possible," I said kissing her forehead.

She just cried in my arms. I wanted so badly to tell her it would be ok but deep down in my hollow heart, I knew it wouldn't be.

"She said that we are going to be married some day!" she cried into my shoulder.

"You actually believe her, don't you?" I looked at her astounded.

"Yes," was all she said and turned away. I sighed and went to her.

"Bella, I was waiting for the right time to do this but I guess since the old quack is better than I thought," I sat her down at one of the benches, better now than never, I thought.

"Bella. Love, you are my life. I have loved you from the moment I first "smelled" you and looked into your beautiful brown eyes," I chuckled as she blushed, "Even though I crave your blood, I know in my heart that I will not hurt you. I want to spend eternity with you as my partner, my best friend, my wife and my lover. I love you for always and eternity. Will you marry me?" I asked as I got down on my knees.

Somewhere in the distance, I could hear my family cheering. I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to Bella. I took my mothers ring out of my pocket and opened the little black velvet box. Inside it was a gold ring with an emerald with diamonds surrounding the green gem. She looked at me through her tears and shook her head yes as I placed the ring on her finger.

I stood up and hugged her, twirling her as she cried and laughed.

I set her down and she asked me one of the questions that I couldn't stand to answer, "Does this mean we're going to try to be intimate?" she asked me. It pained me to say this, "My love, we have discussed this. I can't be intimate with you until you are changed; which is an entirely different subject that we will discuss when we get home. I will not hurt you. If I hurt you, I would not be able to live with myself," I explained.

"But I know you wouldn't hurt me!! You have so much self control; you don't know what to do with it!! Damn it! I said yes to your proposal because I love you and want to be with you physically, emotionally, mentally and intimately. Why can't you be with me the way I want to be with you?" she pleaded with me.

All I could say was "I will not hurt you."

She started to walk back to the tent when I stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to talk with Lady Zafrina, you can either join me or wait for me out here," and with that she walked back in the tent.

Just because she got the engagement part right, doesn't mean she has everything else right, I thought as I sulked back into the tent and took my place next to my fiancée. 'Fiancée' I like the sound of that.

Lady Zafrina POV

Unbeknownst to Bella and Edward, Lady Zafrina was listening in.

I knew what he was as soon as he helped me pick up my items. A vampire. I was not afraid, why should I be? I knew his love for the beautiful lady was strong as was hers for him. She was his singer; I could see it in his eyes. Why would he struggle with her intimately? Doesn't he trust himself with her? He should.

His aura was so clear to me. He will be able to be with her while she was still a human. I need to help them see this. She needs to understand why he so protective over her and he needs to understand that he doesn't need to be so protective of her and that he can be with her in the way that they both want.

I understand how sexually frustrated she is; shit it's been 25 years since I have been with a man; I don't wish that on my worst enemy. I may have just the solution to fixing this. The hot vampire boy may not like to do what I want him to do, but it will only work as long as he goes with it.

**EPOV**

I made note to warm my hands up before I sat next to my fiancée. I gently took her hand and rubbed circles on the top, hoping she knew that everything will be ok. She smiled and I smiled back.

I didn't notice that Lady Zafrina was gone until I heard her come from behind me.

"Now sir, tis' your turn," she said with a knowing smile as she took my 'warm' hands in hers.

"Ah I see many burdens on your shoulders, all but one are not yours. This one is something you hold near your heart. I see there is something that you want to do but not only are you afraid for yourself but you're afraid for the one you love," she looked at Bella's hand in mine when she said that.

"You have to trust yourself my dear boy. You have the power to do this without hurting anyone you love. I see you as a protector, a lion if you please, someone that wont stand by while their loved ones are hurt. You can let your guard down with your true love, you owe it to yourself. I also see a big change in your future. One that your sister would have known nothing about, one that you can not stop," she looked at us with a smile as she reached down next to her to grab something.

I turned to look at Bella and she had become whiter than me. What just happened here? She can't possibly believe that something is going to happen that Alice wouldn't know about, wait, how does she know about Alice??

"Give me your hand ma'am. I need you both to do something, even though one of you will not want to do it," she turned to me when she said that. Whoa. She pulled out a bright red apple, cut it in half and gave each of us a half. "If you will, please take a bite. I'm sorry to do this to you sir but you will have to swallow it," she looked at me nervously.

I looked at Bella. 'Weird faux gypsy woman make me eat an apple say what?' I thought as I was about to get up and leave. Bella looked at me and her beautiful brown eyes begged me to stay and do this, for her. I hissed and said "FINE! But no more apples after this, I hate them!" Hopefully that was enough to get the old hag's suspicions out the door. Bella bit into her apple and handed it back to the gypsy.

I reluctantly did what she asked. I closed my eyes, plugged my nose and counted to three. 1…2…3… I stuck my tongue out slowly and tasted it and hissed before I took a bite and swallowed it. That was so revolting. I handed her back the apple. She placed the halves back together and showed us what it formed, a heart.

"What do you see?" Bella asked eagerly.

"I see a lot of love. As I told him, there is something that will happen to both of you, sooner than you think, that you can't stop. Let it run its course. You both have something very valuable to learn during this change," as she said that, she stood up and walked to the door.

"What's going to happen? Edward, I'm scared," Bella asked her as she hugged me tightly.

"Everything will be fine my dear, everything will be fine," she handed Bella her card, "Here's my card," as I walked Bella out the door, Lady Zafrina stopped me.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb!" and she shut her tent on me.

I stood there dumbstruck. How the hell did she know that? I said that to Bella when I first met her. Something is weird here. Emmett!!!! That damn asshole! He set this whole thing up. I looked around for him to pop out laughing his ass off. But he was no where to be found. Bella was shivering. I put my jacket over her shoulders and we walked to the car.

"Edward, you don't think anything will happen do you?" she asked me with fear in her eyes.

"No," but I wasn't too sure myself.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Sooooo what did you guys think? I wanted to make this long and descriptive. I know Edward doesnt eat food, but for the gypsies "voodoo" to work he needed to eat the apple. lol**

**So I know one of you were expecting a proposal, and to be quite honest, I wasnt planning on writing it in. I just let my fingers do the typing and out popped a proposal.**

**Would love some reviews!!!**

**Up next is the one and only JMCullen!!**


	7. YouMeSwitched

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hey!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!! We really appreciate all the feedback. Hope you like this chapter, its done in BPOV by JMCullen.**

**We want to thank our Beta Shabby Apple, she is great!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

Edward acted against a visit with Lady Zafrina when I suggested we see what she was about. I told him it could be fun. He seemed torn between giving me what I wanted and betraying Alice. Silently pleading with my eyes worked like a charm, "If we must," was his response as he trailed in behind me.

I couldn't believe the amount of baubles this woman had. There were tarot cards, a crystal ball, astrology charts, etc. I was in wonderment as I walked around the tent, taking in the scenery. I was truthfully a skeptic in palm readers and such, but color me crazy, I was curious to see what she would say the future had in store for me.

As we waited for Lady Zafrina to make an appearance, Edward and I read each other's astrology signs. The part of me that used better judgment, considered our reading hogwash, but the open-minded part of me wondered if there was any truth to what we read. After all, that open-minded part was how I ended up in this tent to begin with. I was curious if the woman actually knew her stuff.

The moment I made eye contact with her, I felt an eeriness in the air. She wasn't creepy in the sense of her appearance, but there was something old and wise behind her eyes. I immediately moved next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me protectively. He began to lead us out of the tent when she stopped him and asked to give me a reading. She reached for me, and I reluctantly followed her.

She sat me at a table that held a crystal ball and tarot cards. Edward sat next to me, cradling my hand in his. He was less than eager to be there. She remarked on needing a few more articles for the reading, so she left to retrieve them. Upon her re-entrance, she dropped the items she held in her grasp, so Edward darted over to help her. I saw her mouth move in saying something to him, but couldn't make out what she had said. He seemed bothered by her words and quickly made his way back to me saying, "Let's go, she is too weird," I was not ready to leave yet, so I answered back a firm, "No."

He sighed in defeat and again took his place next to me at the round table. Lady Zafrina took my hand in hers, and began telling my fortune. She spoke of the undying love I had for Edward and I felt myself beam with more adoration for him. Faith renewed when she mentioned the family that loved me and was eagerly awaiting my joining them in more than just matrimony. I stole a glance at Edward with hope filled eyes.

My wonderment was short lived the moment she spoke of a child. The child, that in description, could only be mine and Edward's. Edward became enraged at the mention of this baby and pulled me out of the tent. He ranted how ridiculous she was. I believed most of his tirade was due to the ugly truth of him incapable of giving me this child she spoke of. Though I was aware of that fact, I envisioned the child to look just like Edward. Tears began to spill from my eyes causing Edward to ask me, "Bella. Love, is that what you want? A child? You know I can't give you that. I want so desperately to have children with you, but we can't. I'm not even sure it's possible."

The tears kept flowing in reciprocation of his truth. Somehow in the midst of my grief, I was reminded of the fact that she claimed Edward and I would eventually be married and told him so. I certainly wasn't expecting a proposal at that moment, but when he sat me on the bench, got on one knee, and proposed to me, I was beyond ecstatic. I received my hearts most treasured desire.

I wondered aloud if once we were married, would we be intimate. Edward was put off by my statement and made it clear he was not going to be intimate until my change. I tried to plead my case, but he quickly rebuked by saying, "I will not hurt you."

I tried to understand his logic, but I was too hurt. I turned back to the tent and made my way back in. Edward hesitantly followed. As we sat back down, Lady Zafrina took Edward's hand and began his fortune. I listened intently and was a bit shell shocked by her mention of Alice being unable to see a change coming for him. _Holy shit, how did she know that_? I wondered.

He glanced my way and his expression was as quizzical as my own. She reached down beside her and brought up an apple. She cut it in half and told us even though she knew one of us would rather not participate, her eyes focused on Edward with that statement that we needed to bite into the apple and swallow the piece we bit off. _This woman is becoming increasingly stranger as the time passes_, I thought.

Edward seemed on the verge of leaving, but my eyes begged him not to. My curiosity was peaked and I wanted to see this through. He was disgusted by what was expected of him, but he appeased me anyway and ate a piece of the apple. We handed both halves back to Lady Zafrina and she placed the halves together, showing how it formed a heart. I was admittedly in awe.

I was curious what she saw in that heart and she responded, "I see a lot of love. As I told him, there is something that will happen to both of you, sooner than you think, that you can't stop. Let it run its course. You both have something very valuable to learn during this change," as she said that, she stood up and walked us to the door. We started to head out of the tent when she whispered something to Edward; causing his mouth to drop. He stood momentarily stunned, then his head jerked around; looking in every direction around him. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I couldn't help but be concerned with her final words to us.

"Edward, you don't think anything will happen do you?" I asked him.

He responded a very unconvincing, "No."

He pulled me along to gather the others. Neither of us seemed to be in the carnival mood any longer. After we found the group, Rosalie and Emmett made it clear they weren't ready to leave, neither were Alice and Jasper. The four of them remained behind as Edward and I headed to my house. The ride home was quiet. You could nearly tear a hole through the tension in the air with a swipe of your finger. We pulled up to my house and remained in our seats for a moment.

"Edward, what do you think the gypsy meant by something happening to us that we couldn't change? Nothing will happen right?" I questioned.

"Bella, it's all hocus pocus garbage. I don't believe for a second that something would happen that Alice couldn't foresee. Don't worry, my love. Everything will be fine," he promised.

"I'd rather not be alone. You'll stay tonight won't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, love. I'll meet you in your room. Say good night to Charlie for me," he said.

I got out of the car and went inside. Charlie was sitting in his rocker, nearly half asleep watching a game on the flat screen, "Hey Bells, did you have fun?"

"Hey, dad. Yeah, I had a great time. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go ahead to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," I told him as I headed upstairs. Edward was waiting for me on my bed. He looked rather comfortable, almost as if he too were awaiting sleep. I crawled in next to him, not even changing into pajamas.

I felt rather sleepy all the sudden. My eyes became heavy and yawns were coming one right after the next, "Edward, I'm really tired. I'm having a hard time staying awake. Please don't leave before I wake up in the morning." I pleaded through yawns.

My mind became hazy with the tire engulfing my whole body. I almost thought I heard Edward yawn himself as he responded, "Anything for you, love."

I molded myself against Edward's body as the darkness took over and my mind drifted off to the words of the fortune telling gypsy.

As I woke, I lifted my arms upward; stretching out last nights much welcomed sleep. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I was still half asleep and basking in the ambiance of my room. A loud yawn escaped my lips, and I immediately halted. _What the hell? Did I swallow a frog or something last night_, I thought; _I sound a bit manly_. I began lightly pulling at my ear in an effort to help remove the ringing, more like incessant beating. It was as if I were lying on someone's chest listening to their heart thumping away. _My god, what is that? It's annoying_, I wondered. Then came the burning in my chest and throat. I figured I had a bad case of heartburn.

Edward had stayed with me last night. I didn't understand why I had felt so uneasy after leaving Lady Zafrina's tent, but I had and I didn't want to spend the night alone. She may be a fraud, but she seemed sincere enough.

As I opened my eyes, I was thrown off by the mild snores I heard next to me. Edward didn't sleep. I glanced over at him, only to see my own body lying next to me; sleeping. I felt my mouth drop open and I jumped off the bed, causing myself to crash into the wall air bound. My eyes darted from the sleeping form on the bed down to my body.

"What the fu…"

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So it begins. Bella is now realizing she isn't herself, so to speak. Lol. The next chapter will have both EPOV and BPOV by my wonderful writing partner blue2185 and myself. Hope you enjoy and leave us those reviews. We love them!!!**


	8. Man, I Feel Like A WomanMan

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**This chapter was done in EPOV by blue2185 and BPOV by JMCullen so that you all have an idea of what the switch did to both characters. Enjoy the show!**

**Here it is! We have made you wait long enough. Hope you all enjoy! We promise that there are no 'evil cliffies'. I just want to add one final thing. It took us quite awhile to collaborate together this chapter, so hopefully you enjoy the final result.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella really thought something was going to happen to us. Nothing would happen. If something were going to happen, why wouldn't Alice see it? She was always telling us not to bet against her, but something about that gypsy kept me on my toes. I dropped Bella off, parked my car down a side street, then waited for her in her room.

I made myself comfortable while Bella talked to Charlie. I had a lot to think about with the unfolding of this evenings events. Was it really possible for Bella to be pregnant, if and when we were intimate? I would have to discuss it with Carlisle and see if he had heard such a thing. Our situation was a difficult one. There had not been any vampire-human relationships, let alone pregnancies; at least not to our knowledge. There was also the wedding. I was so delighted that Bella had said yes to my proposal. _It would have to be after graduation,_ I decided. Who would we invite? Definitely the Denali sisters. I couldn't wait to see the look on Tanya's face when she came here. She had always been the type you couldn't say 'No' to but to her dismay, I was the only one who resisted her. She couldn't understand why, _I guess I'm innocent and Tanya was far from being innocent_, I chuckled to myself as Bella walked in.

She looked absolutely exhausted. Without having her 'human moment' and changing into her pajamas, she crawled into bed beside me. "Edward, I'm really tired. I'm having a hard time staying awake. Please don't leave before I wake up in the morning," she pleaded through yawns. Before I could respond, I yawned myself. Vampires don't yawn! "Anything for you, love," was all I could say before I felt my eyelids drop and the dark of oblivion closed around me.

**************

Feeling the sun beating down on me, I was suddenly feeling very hot. _Am I on fire,_ I thought as my eyelids flew open. Why were my eyes closed? Before I turned to Bella to see if she was ok, I heard a loud crash. As I sat up to see what happened, I fell out of bed. I tried standing up, but somehow I was tangled in the sheets and fell again. What the hell? What is going on? I slowly sat up and looked toward the direction of the noise and saw myself backed up against the wall staring back at me. Why are there two of me? It was like I was staring in a mirror, but without the whole visual effect of this me against the wall.

"I don't know who you are, but where is Bella?!" I said to…myself. Wait, why do I sound so girly? I knew I had hit puberty when I was human because all the boys in my class teased me for sounding like a girl.

The other me said in a shaky voice, "Look in the mirror," as he approached me. Mirror? Why would I need to look in the mirror? I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and the image peering back at me caused a scream before my eyes rolled back and blackness took over. I came to moments later with a cold hand pressed to my forehead. As I opened my eyes, I found myself face to face with the other me. He helped me up and I looked in the mirror once again. My reflection was not my own, it was Bella.

"Bella?" my voice squeaked quietly as I turned to look at my actual self. He nodded with a small frown.

_Oh no_, I thought.

I glanced back to the mirror. Wow, Bella was even more beautiful than I thought. I turned to look at Bella, well I mean me, gosh this is confusing. _Is my hair always that messy? It looks like I just had sex, _I thought as I checked myself out_. _Does that mean I'm gay if I just checked myself out? Nah._  
_

I went to Bella's room and sat in the rocking chair as she sat on the bed.

"Edward? What happened?" Bella asked me as she pulled my legs up to her chest and hugged them.

"Well, it appears Lady Zafrina is more than we thought she was. We need to get to Carlisle now," I said as I stood up to go downstairs. My stomach grumbled. 'Holy hell, that felt weird,' I mused. I looked at Bella and said "Does it always feel like that?" She nodded and stood up. As we were heading downstairs, I stumbled and Bella caught me, "This is ridiculous," I grumbled, "Looks like you get to truly see how clumsy I really am," she smirked. I made it safely to the kitchen without further incident, and poured myself a bowl of cocoa puffs. I looked at Bella, a disgusted expression plastered on my face, as I took my first bite. Oh, sweet hell! This was delicious! I continued stuffing my face until Bella cleared her throat.

"You might want to slow down, you don't want to get a stomach ache do you?" she said with a smile. "Uh… no," I said with my mouth full. She just shook her head laughing. When I was done eating the cereal, we went back up to Bella's room so I could get dressed. Umm, yeah. I was in Bella's body and I needed to change obviously, but I felt like all thumbs at the mention of removing clothing.

The Emmett-devil sitting on my left shoulder was screaming "Heeey! I get to see Bella naked!" I thought about that until I pictured the Rose-angel slap him upside his head. This should be interesting. I had my hands at the bottom of the tank top and was slowly starting to lift it up; when I saw _my_ eyes go completely black. Oh shit, I forgot to warn her about my umm... urges. Wait, is that really what I look like when I desire Bella? I looked at her with my mouth gaping open.

"What?" she growled as she stalked closer to me. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks, and turned away from me doubling over in what appeared to be pain, "Bella, what's wrong with me, I mean you?" I asked her. She looked down for a few moments and then threw her hands up in the air, "I can not believe this. This has got to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever had happen to me." she wailed.

"What is it, love?" I asked concerned. She slowly turned around with her fingers pointed to the source of her discomfort, "This. I mean seriously come on, Edward. You start removing the tank top off my body and your body decides to act as if it has a mind of it's own. I just got my first erection… looking at myself. To top it off, I'm not really a guy. Do you know how twisted that is? Someone just kill me now!" she slammed my head against the wall of her bedroom.

I couldn't help it. I immediately fell on top of Bella's bed in a fit of laughter. Crull, the warrior king, yeah that's what I named the not so little guy, decided to make an appearance. _What timing_, I chuckled. She didn't seem as humored by the situation, "Real funny, Edward. Ha ha. I hope you get my period." Wait, what? She was being sarcastic, right? A smile slowly spread across her lips. "Edward, there is one thing you are forgetting that you need to do," she said with that devil grin. "What's that?" I asked confused by her comment. "You need to get dressed; I can't have your family see you in my body, wearing yesterday's clothes, besides you smell like that mutt, umm, I mean Jacob," she said with a grin. Ok, now all the sudden she was having fun being me? Either she was teasing me, or she wanted me to be uncomfortable.

I looked down and looked back up to meet Bella's eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Bella. I mean, I haven't seen you naked and when I do, I'm in your body. I feel as if I am violating you," I sighed as I put my head in my hands. "Well, would you like me to take a shower with you and cover your eyes while I wash you?" she asked seriously. Oh yeah, because that worked so well for her moments ago when I barely started removing her tank top. "But what about you? You would see me naked," I whined. I wasn't ready for this. Not yet. It was just too soon.

"Fine! Show up to your family's house in dirty clothes and smelling like a wet dog!" she hissed as she sat down in the rocking chair; rocking it so hard it was scratching the floor.

"Ok. You're right. I can do this without looking. How hard can it be to quickly wash a body, get dressed, and be on our way? It's a piece of cake. You wait here. I don't want you getting another hard-on," I teased. "Oh, real mature. Tell your penis to quit thinking for itself," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

So here I was ready to attempt the hardest thing I would probably ever be faced with; washing Bella's body without looking. I must have done something awful in a previous life to be bestowed this fate. Someone really hated me.

I walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me, and took a glance in the mirror at the body that was hopefully my temporary home. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to strip Bella's body right then and fondle it to oblivion, but I was a gentleman and I said I wouldn't peek.

I scrunched my eyes together and began removing all the clothing. Stupidly, I forgot to start the shower in advance. I tripped a couple times in the few steps it took to reach the tub. After I braved the dangers of the bathroom, known as tiling, I started the shower and hopped in.

I blindly searched inside the shower for the shampoo. I found a bottle and lifted the cap; recognizing the strawberry scent, I proceeded to wash Bella's hair. Like I said, piece of cake. After I washed and rinsed the shampoo out, I realized I would have to wash her body too, her naked body. _SHIT! _I mentally screamed; _I can do this, I can do this!_ I tried to think of how to wash her without actually touching her. Then it hit me. I managed to grab the body wash after knocking over a few unknown bottles, and I lathered up the rag I found sitting next to it. After it was thickly lathered, I started lightly slapping the rag against the parts of her body I couldn't touch, in effort to wash her. For the rest of her, I sucked up being a girl; no pun intended and washed her body traditionally, using hands. After I managed to rinse her body without touching, I grabbed the towel hanging near the shower to dry off and get out.

I then hollered out to Bella that I finished showering and was in need of clothing. I stumbled over to the door as she slightly opened it and thrust clothes in my hand. I lifted the clothes up to cover her body long enough for me to open one eye to find the toilet and go over to it to set the clothing on top. I started to feel a pressure 'down there' and assumed that was her body's way of saying a human moment was needed. I managed the human moment, but not without giggling like a little school girl. What, it tickled. I wadded up some toilet paper and sat it along the seat, dipped down on it to dry myself, and then shoved it inside to flush it. I was definitely not going to get used to this.

Getting dressed wasn't any easier. I wasn't thrilled about wearing a bra, but hell I had breasts now so I might as well. I learned taking off a bra was much easier than putting it on. They were tricky contraptions, but I eventually figured it out. I finished getting dressed and finally opened my eyes to give a once over at the final product. I actually liked the outfit Bella gave me. It was a dark blue v-neck quarter sleeved shirt, with a khaki mid-thigh skirt and black ballerina flats.

She helped me with my hair and makeup, which caused me to burst into a fit of giggles, earning a confused look from her as she French braided my hair leaving little ringlets down the sides. "I have a gay friend!! You are rather good at braiding; I didn't know you had it in you…Edward!" I laughed as she growled, but smiled. We needed to keep up our appearances, so I started calling her 'Edward' as she started calling me 'Bella' but of course around my family we would use our real names.

Bella headed downstairs and out the door, testing her gracefulness in my body with a run. As I grabbed her purse, I realized I would now be carrying it. I felt like a sissy with the thing saddled to my side. I seriously had to find out what person I scorned in this life or the last, and do my best to make it up to them. This was a torture I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Well, maybe Mike Newton. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't already have a feminine fanny pack stored somewhere for 'emergencies'.

The weight of her purse was ungodly. What the hell did she keep in this thing? The kitchen sink? I couldn't help but take a look at what all was inside it. Ok, so I admittedly wondered what women kept in there purses; sometimes it seemed they were bottomless. I listened for Bella before I emptied the contents onto the bed; mascara, lip gloss, compact disc; that held a tiny mirror; a thickly wrapped package, and a small tube thing that read 'Playtex'. _What kind of candy is this?_ I wondered. I unwrapped it to find a cotton ball attached to a string in 2 tiny tubes. Yeah, that's not candy. Right as I pushed the tube up, Bella appeared at the window laughing so hard that if she were able, she'd be crying.

"Edward!! That's a tampon!! What are you doing with that?!" she laughed hysterically, as I looked on confused, "For someone with so many degrees in medicine, you sure don't know much about women. That is a tampon. You put in your vagina when you get your period," I cut her off, "STOP!" as I threw the thing down in disgust, which led to more laughter from her. "It's not a used one, Edward, it's in case of emergencies," after she said that, the horrible conclusion came to me, "I MIGHT GET A PERIOD!!! OH. MY. GOD," She saw the horrified look on my face and burst out laughing even harder, she was laughing so hard she fell out the window, landing on her back and continued howling with laughter. I just stood there frozen. _That is seriously some unfunny shit_, I thought.

After she finally stopped laughing and I had calmed down, we got in the car and left for my parents. Of course, she took the wheel. She had always hounded me for speeding yet she was going just as fast as I normally did. I nervously looked down at the speedometer and it read 220 mph. _Oh god, we're going to die! This is Bella behind the wheel after all_, I thought as I grabbed the 'oh shit bar' with all my strength. She just laughed at me, again. "Alice is waiting for you, she said that you're going to go shopping with her," she said laughing like a hyena as we pulled into the drive. _Oh great, I absolutely loathe shopping_, I thought rolling my eyes as Bella opened my door and I got out.

I brushed past Alice, tripping over a pebble, but Bella caught me before I went down, and went straight to find Carlisle.

'What's wrong with her, Edward?' Alice asked looking hurt. "You'll see," was all Bella would say.

"Father, I need to talk to you immediately," I said as I found him in the living room with my family, watching TV.

All 12 sets of eyes landed on me; "Father?" they all looked at each other and looked at me again, "Edward, what's going on?" he asked looking at my body; little did he know it was being run by Bella. She just shrugged. 'Thanks,' I thought as I glared at her. She smiled, knowing what was about to unfold.

"Dad, I'm right here. Long story…" I said in my girl voice, before Jasper cut me off, "Bella, why do you keep calling Carlisle 'dad'? Edward, is she sick? I'm getting a lot of mixed emotions coming from her; scared, overwhelmed, and nervous?"

"Why are you nervous dear? Is everything ok with Charlie? Renee?" my dear mother asked me. I looked at Bella and begged for some help. "Actually Esme, my parents are both doing just fine thank you. But at the moment, we have a little problem," Bella said. My family all looked at her with mouths hanging open.

"God! Edward does your head feel like it's going to explode with all the voices you hear?" she asked looking at me; I nodded, then she turned to my family, "And Jasper, I am Bella; Alice, I don't know why; And Emmett!! Damn it, leave our sex life alone!" Her voice boomed and shook the house. Emmett actually looked scared.

"Edward?" Carlisle said as he looked at me. "Yeah, dad, it's me. I'm in Bella's body and she's in mine," we looked at my family. If vampires could faint, Esme would have right then and there.

"Dear god! What happened to you two?" Carlisle grabbed us both by the hand and sat us down at the couch.

We told my family the long story about the carnival, our engagement, and Lady Zafrina. When they heard about that, Alice burst into laughter.

"You went to see some old fraud and this happened? Oh that's great! Wait, how did she know that I wouldn't be able to see this happen?" she looked confused.

"I don't know. One minute we were lying in my bed, I mean her bed, then its morning and I fall out of bed. I don't remember anything after we laid down," I told my family as Bella rubbed her temples, probably trying to stifle the mental chatter.

I looked around the room and noticed Emmett grinning and checking me out. "Emmett, do you always check out my fiancé when no one is looking?" Bella's head snapped up and glared at Emmett.

"No, baby brother, I'm checking you out! You've got a nice ass!" he boomed with laughter as Rose smacked him upside his head. My family only smirked.

"I know, Emmett," she said as she sat down next to me; Emmett must have said something that assured Bella of his intentions.

"Edward, Bella, come with me," Carlisle said as he got up and headed to his study.

"This is getting to confusing. I'm going to hunt," Rose got up to leave. Emmett was just about to follow her when he stopped in front of me and sniffed me, he actually sniffed me. He became a sniffer. "Does anyone smell that? It's coming from Bella, I mean Edward," he came closer, Rose stopped.

As soon as I stood up, a wave of pain hit my stomach, causing me to double over. What the hell was that?

"Bella! I mean Edward!" Alice shrieked as I felt Bella put a cold hand to my head. "What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked. "My stomach is cramping, I feel kind of bloated, and my nipples are sensitive. I don't know what's wrong," Bella looked up at Carlisle. I looked to them both for an explanation and saw smiles slowly spread on their faces. I knew that look on Bella's face; it was the one she wore this morning when I was looking at that… "AH HELL NO!!!" I screamed as Emmett looked at me with curiosity.

"I knew it!! Dude!!! YOU GOT A PERIOD!!!!" he started laughing so hard that Esme's pictures were falling off the wall. My whole family, including Bella, was laughing at me. This totally sucked, no pun intended. After what seemed hours, I looked at Jasper and begged him to please calm everyone down.

After Bella explained in intricate detail how to use a tampon, I settled for the latter and used the pad she also carried in her purse. I was already grossed out enough and I was not sticking a plastic tube up her vaginal cavity anytime soon. We then headed to Carlisle's study so we could figure out what the hell happened.

**BPOV**

Was I in hell? This had to be hell right? I must be cursed or something. I mean really, god couldn't be responsible for putting me in Edward's body and then mocking me with an erection… looking at myself. No, it was definitely Satan. It was either that or I was in some seriously fucked up version of The Twilight Zone. Hey, where was Rod Serling hiding?

I couldn't find the asshole anywhere, and the fact that I was using the word asshole, only proved how foul a mood I was truly in.

Edward was sitting there laughing his ass off at the fact that his penis decided to stand to attention while I happened to be in his body. I wasn't amused, "Real funny, Edward. Ha ha. I hope you get my period."

The horrified expression on his face was almost revenge enough, but not quite. I of course didn't offer up the fact that I was due for my period any time. I wasn't thrilled in the least about being in his body, but if I could skip a month of bleeding and cramps, I'd manage. An idea came to mind, causing a smile to spread across my face. I was going to antagonize Edward and make him uncomfortable, "Edward, there is one thing you are forgetting that you need to do," I said with a devilish grin, "What's that?" he asked, seemingly confused.

"You need to get dressed; I can't have your family see you in my body, wearing yesterday's clothes, besides you smell like dog, umm, I mean Jacob," I said with a grin. He glanced up and down at himself in my body and said, "I don't know if I can do this, Bella. I mean, I haven't seen you naked and when I do, I'm in your body. I feel as if I am violating you," I actually started to feel bad for him. He had a point. We'd never seen each other naked and now we were kind of faced with a no choice situation, and it wasn't one of those situations we were hoping for, "Well, would you like me to take a shower with you and cover your eyes while I wash you?" I asked him. The expression on his face screamed a big no and he replied, "But what about you? You would see me naked."

My god, could he act any more immature, "Fine! Show up to your family's house in dirty clothes and smelling like a mutt!" He acted as if we actually had options right now, "Ok. You're right. I can do this without looking. How hard can it be to quickly wash a body, get dressed, and be on our way? It's a piece of cake. You wait here. I don't want you getting another hard-on," he teased. "Oh, real mature. Tell your penis to quit thinking for itself," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He headed into the bathroom and I remained in the room waiting for him to finish in the shower. _I wonder if he's peeking_, I thought. If he can peek I can peek. I'd never actually seen a penis other than pictures in health class, and that didn't really count. I had an idea from the unwanted erection I had earlier that it was impressive in size, but being the curious girl that I am, I wanted to see it. I decided to wait, I at least owed him that if he was being a good boy. _All in due time, little guy_, I thought laughing. I moved to the window, mainly because I was really bored and needed something to focus my attention on. As I reached the window and lifted it up, my eyes averted to the muscles in Edward's arm. Now that I had vampire vision, I could see more clearly the ripples in his arms where one muscle ended and another began. I wondered if his stomach looked the same. I lifted up his shirt and about fell to the floor. _Holy hell, there is paradise under this shirt_, I thought. I began to run fingers over the muscles of his stomach and I actually closed my eyes and moaned aloud; not because it felt good, but because I was actually touching Edward's body.

I felt an intense heat on me. By heat, I mean what you feel when someone is watching you intently. I glanced up and saw the neighbor across the street watching me… with binoculars. I quickly closed the window and stepped away from it. What kind of crazies are living around me? Edward yelling for me to hand him some clothes ended my mental bantering. I had picked out an outfit and handed it to him. Fifteen minutes later, he sauntered out of the bathroom.

I sat him down and started on his hair. I was no Alice, but I could make a mean French braid. I finished up the braid leaving a few ringlets on each side as he said, "I have a gay friend!! You are rather good at braiding; I didn't know you had it in you…Edward!" I gave him a low growl but smiled. It was kind of comical in a sick twisted way.

I commented on the fact that I felt graceful now. That certainly was something I wasn't used to. I wanted to test out just how graceful I could be, so I told him I'd be right back and headed downstairs and outside. It was intoxicating how free I felt, and what really caught my attention was how fast I was going; without falling. I only had one complaint though. I seriously needed a facial insect guard because I was the unwilling victim of some bug guts during my run. How Edward got used to that I'll never know.

I headed back to the house and decided to scale my bedroom window like Edward had done so many times. This was of course after I made sure Mrs. Nosey across the street was nowhere to be found. What I found as I looked through my window was priceless. There sat Edward sifting through my purse and he was holding a tampon in his hand, "Edward!! That's a tampon!! What are you doing with that?!" I started laughing hysterically, "For someone with so many degrees in medicine, you sure don't know much about women. That is a tampon. You put in your vagina when you get your period," he immediately shouted, "STOP!" and threw it down as if it had already been used, "It's not a used one, Edward, it's in case of emergencies,"

He then became horrified, "I MIGHT GET A PERIOD!!! OH. MY. GOD!" I lost it. I couldn't contain myself any longer. My fit of laughter actually caused me to spiral to the ground and I laid there laughing even harder than I had before I fell.

When I finally got myself together, we headed to Edward's with me driving. I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, the little speed demon he was. His eyes stayed glued on the speedometer and fear actually surfaced his eyes. Right as we pulled up to his house I remembered Alice had planned a shopping spree. _Oh, yeah_, I thought. _I have a get out of shopping free card today_, "Alice is waiting for you, she said that you're going to go shopping with her," I started laughing again and he rolled his eyes at me just as I was opening his car door.

Alice was standing there waiting for us and just as Edward went to pass her, he tripped and I quickly caught him before he fell to the ground.

Alice looked to me and asked, "What's wrong with her, Edward?" so I played along and responded, "You'll see."

We headed into the living room where everyone was seated watching television. Edward then told Carlisle, "Father, I need to talk to you immediately."

Everyone's eyes focused on Edward; shock was visible on all their faces as they said the word father in unison, then turned back to Edward, "Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, looking at me thinking he was speaking to Edward. I fought the laughter trying to bubble up and shrugged at him. Edward looked at me with a glare and I smiled back in compliance because I knew this was going to be good.

"Dad, I'm right here. Long story…" Edward said just before Jasper cut him off, "Bella, why do you keep calling Carlisle 'dad'? Edward, is she sick? I'm getting a lot of mixed emotions coming from her; scared, overwhelmed, nervous."

"Why are you nervous dear? Is everything ok with Charlie? Renee?" Esme asked looking my body. Edward pleaded with his eyes for some kind of backup, "Actually Esme, my parents are both doing just fine thank you. But at the moment, we have a little problem," Everyone's eyes then reverted to me and their mouths hung open in confusion. This would have been one hell of an April Fool's joke.

_Why would Edward answer for Bella?_ Jasper thought.

_Why can't he ever let her speak for herself?_ Alice ranted.

_The only problem they are having is Eddie boy won't have sex!_ Emmett boasted mentally.

My mind felt like it was being slammed with a chorus of people talking all at once, "God! Edward does your head feel like it's going to explode with all the voices you hear?" I asked him. He nodded at me and then I answered the mental questions I got hit with, "And Jasper, I am Bella; Alice, I don't know why; And Emmett!! Damn it, leave our sex life alone!" Being Rosalie's monkey man wasn't enough for him these days. He had to put in his two cents on my non-existent sex life too.

"Edward?" Carlisle said as he looked toward my body that was now occupied by Edward. "Yeah, dad, it's me. I'm in Bella's body and she's in mine," Edward answered as we both glanced at everyone. Poor Esme looked on the verge of passing out had that been possible for a vampire.

"Dear god! What happened to you two?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed us both by the hand and sat us down on the couch.

We proceeded to tell them all what happened that evening with carnival, that we were now engaged, and Lady Zafrina. After mentioning Lady Zafrina, Alice burst into laughter.

"You went to see some old fraud and this happened? Oh that's great! Wait, how did she know that I wouldn't be able to see this happen?" she looked confused.

"I don't know. One minute we were lying in my bed, I mean her bed, then its morning and I fall out of bed. I don't remember anything after we laid down," Edward told them. The voices started to pick up again in my head, and my hands immediately went to my temple in hopes to rub out all the _What the hell happened_, questions flooding my brain.

Suddenly I heard Edward tell Emmett, "Emmett, do you always check out my fiancé when no one is looking?" My head snapped up and I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"No, baby brother, I'm checking you out! You've got a nice ass!" he boomed with laughter as Rose smacked him upside his head. Everyone started laughing, but Edward.

I then heard Emmett mentally tell me, _I don't check you out little sis, even though you are attractive, I love my Rosie.__  
_

"I know Emmett," I told him as I sat down next to Edward.

"Edward, Bella, come with me," Carlisle said as he got up and headed to his study.

"This is getting to confusing. I'm going to hunt," Rosalie said as she got up to leave the house and hunt. Emmett started to head after her, but stopped suddenly in front of Edward and started sniffing him like he was some kind of stalker after him for his scent, "Does anyone smell that? It's coming from Bella, I mean Edward," he got closer to Edward and Rosalie stopped in her tracks.

Edward stood up to follow Carlisle to the study and doubled over in pain. I suspected it was menstrual cramps but didn't want to get ahead of myself.

"Bella! I mean Edward!" Alice shrieked loudly as I put my hand on Edward's forehead, "What's wrong Edward?" I asked him, "My stomach is cramping, I feel kind of bloated, and my nipples are sensitive. I don't know what's wrong," he said worried.

I looked up at Carlisle and we both instantly started smiling. Yes!! Finally I get a break from the monthly.

"AH HELL NO!!!" Edward screamed.

"I knew it!! Dude!!! YOU GOT A PERIOD!!!!" Emmett shouted so loudly that Esme's pictures started falling from their places on the wall. We all fell into a medley of laughter while Edward grimaced in pain.

I sat next to him and explained the do's and don'ts of using a tampon, but offered up a pad too just incase he wasn't able to use it. He didn't even bother with the tampon. He grabbed the pad and escaped to the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel selfish for being thankful I had a little break from the curses of being a woman. I knew shortly I'd have to take Edward to my house. I couldn't very well stay there as Edward. Charlie definitely wouldn't understand why Edward's body was in my bed and my body was nowhere to be found. I couldn't possibly come up with an explanation for that one. Edward came out of the bathroom looking completely disgusted and in pain. I wanted to offer him a Midol, but thought I'd wait on that one until after we spoke to Carlisle. For now, we needed to figure out a plan to fix this. Whatever it might be.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**It's started. They've made the change and are trying to adjust to the obstacles they face and find a way to get back into their own body's. Lol. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter because there is plenty more to come. Next up is the talented blue2185 with Chapter 9.**


	9. Charlie

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hello!! What did ya'll think of last chapter! It has been a blast writing this story but that chapter was the most fun to write out of them all!! Thank you for leavin those reviews. We love em'!!!**

**SM owns everything!! But we will be owning the movie pretty darn soon!! Cant wait!**

**EPOV**

It seemed that Bella was enjoying being me, while I on the other hand, was not having as much fun. I didn't realize how hard it was actually being a woman. I mean it was obvious someone above hated me, but getting her period. Come on! Some cruel harpy was after my ass. I couldn't believe I actually thought a tampon was candy, how embarrassing; at least I didn't put the shit in my mouth. Yuck! I certainly didn't like having my brother announce that I had gotten Bella's period, but that's my brother; loud-mouthed Emmett. The prick!

Man, those cramps are killer, not to mention I feel like a leaky faucet and the gas, it was awful. It smelled like forty kinds of ass. That could be part of the reason I avoided Bella during that time of the month. I loved her beyond anything, but hell even I'm not that brave. I wonder how long I'll be on this damn thing. Bella told me they could last anywhere from 3-7 days; which in 'Edward's terms' means, a fucking eternity. I can't believe she goes through this every month. I couldn't take it; the cramps, headaches, gas, and moodiness. And seriously, what is up with the cravings? Hell no, I'd boycott this shit. Hopefully I won't be in her body to much longer. I wonder if my mom has any chocolate.

"Edward?" I vaguely heard Carlisle say.

Now, that I think about it, I think the pad idea was a bad one. I feel like I'm wearing a diaper and it keeps bunching up in between my ass cheeks. I may just brave the tampon and have Bella tell me how to insert it again, maybe. Trying to explain to my family about the switch was very hard and very confusing. It also didn't help that Bella could read my families thoughts. They could be telling her all my secrets. Oh man, I'm really turning into a girl now, worrying about my secrets. Especially from Alice. The things she's no doubtedly seen me do. No, that wasn't me in the shower masturbating while envisioning Bella, ummm… I mean Rosalie, wearing nothing but her cowgirl boots and some hot pink pasties. It was all Emmett. Yep, he's the one.

"Edward?" I felt Bella shake my shoulder.

It seems like my Bella likes to go faster than she thought, even if her body doesn't like it. I'm glad she's happy. While she was driving, I realized that Bella was free. Free from her clumsy body, free from me holding her back and always protecting her. Now that she was in my body, she could be care-free and have the fun she always wanted. The roles reversed and she became the infallible one. I think this little experience is helping out in her favor. I'm starting to see that maybe I smother her.

"EDWARD!!" Bella screamed, startling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked her with a look of confusion spread across my face.

"We were discussing the night at the carnival and you seemed like you weren't here," Carlisle said to me in a calm voice. "Can you tell me again what happened while you were visiting with Lady Zafrina," he asked me as he was jotting a few notes. "Well, It was my, I mean Bella's idea to go see her. I didn't want to because of Alice, but it was something that Bella really wanted to do. After we first walked, we read each other's horoscopes," Carlisle cut me off, "Do you remember what they said?"

"Well, mine said that I needed to let my hair down and have fun, and how happy I am. There was one part that struck me; it said that someone may act out of character," she said as she looked at me with wonderment in her eyes.

"Edward's horoscope said something about how his relationship will go further with me, how he will be able to understand me better in our relationship. There were two major things that stuck with me as we read his. One was something about learning how to share on intimate levels brings some measure of joy and the other was not to be afraid to make a break with the past, but move slowly and cautiously rather than acting on impulse. What do you think dad, I mean Carlisle?" she asked my father. She has a good memory for a human, I thought. I know I blushed when she mentioned the 'intimate' part to my father because he chuckled. If this keeps up, I may as well just paint Bella's face red and save myself the trouble.

"Well, I don't know what that means. Maybe that you both can try something new but to go slowly and cautiously and be patient with the outcome; not to rush anything. Do you remember anything she said to you when she did your individual readings?" I noticed my father and Bella having a silent conversation. "Hey, I'm right here, if you need to say something then say it," I said as I glared at them both.

"She was just wondering how to tell you that you need to change your diaper, I mean pad. You've had a bit of a leakage. Bella, you might want to give him some Midol, he's being rather snippy don't you think?" my father said laughing as Bella handed me another pad and two tiny white pills. I noticed Bella's eyes change to onyx and she began to squirm a bit in her seat.

"Umm, I think I would like to use the tampon. I am so very uncomfortable in this thing; it does feel like a diaper," Personally, I was tired of looking like I dropped a load in my pants, "Will the Midol help with the cramps? What about the gas? Do I need some Beano? And do you always get a craving for chocolate?" I asked her as she nodded and handed me a tampon, "Oh yeah, I need you to explain how to use this again," after Bella once again explained the proper usage of the tampon, I excused myself to the bathroom.

I plotted in my mind how I would manage the transition from pad to tampon. It seemed like a well thought out plan until I actually got to the bathroom. I walked over to the toilet and once again closed my eyes before I pulled my skirt and panties to my ankles. That was a fact I couldn't wrap my mind around. Me, Edward Cullen, wearing silky panties and a skirt. They were breezy though, and comfortable. It was kind of like letting your best friend sleep in a silk hammock. Ok, so I sat down and removed the pad. I wasn't real clear what to do with it other than it needed to be discarded, so I put it in the most logical place; the toilet. I removed the packaging from the tampon , sucked in a deep breath, and proceeded to do as Bella instructed. _Shit, that hurts_, I thought. Either there was a defect with this one or I wasn't doing it right because it wasn't going in. _Maybe if I switch positions_, I wondered. I tried hiking one leg up, but the only thing I got from that experience was the knowledge of how flexible Bella was. I then stood up and bent over and approached from behind. That would have worked if tampons were meant for your ass. My hands just weren't long enough. So I gave one final try and turned to my right on the toilet, so I could plant both feet on the wall. I spread eagle and by the grace of god, managed to insert the tampon, but not before having minor technical difficulties with the applicator. Yeah, it got stuck. After I was completely done redressing and washing up, I walked out with a smile. Piece of cake.

"Edward, are you ok?" my father asked me with his brow slightly cocked, "Yeah, I feel great, I can't feel this thing at all," I said as I sat back down and rejoined the conversation.

"Bella was just telling me what was said between you and Lady Zafrina. She mentioned that she knew, what do you think she meant by that?" he asked me. "Well, being that she knew I wouldn't want to eat an apple and that Alice wouldn't be able to see something, I think she knew I was a vampire; how she knew is beyond me," I said as I crossed my arms firmly over my chest and flinched. I forgot my nipples were still a little tender.

"Ok, I don't know how she knew but we will find out. Back to when she did the individual readings, what was said," Carlisle said while scribbling notes.

"Well, she asked Bella if she was pregnant," I said furiously. My fathers' mouth dropped. "Why would she ask that? If she knew what you were, she would certainly know that wasn't possible," Bella frowned and said, "I don't know, she said that you all couldn't wait until I was apart of your family in more ways than matrimony. She said that she can see me how I see myself, as helpless yet strong enough to know what I want; she referred to me as a lamb, why, I don't know?"

"Edward, what did she say in your reading," my father asked. "She said that I carry to many burdens on my shoulders when they aren't mine to carry. She also said that I want to do something, but I don't want to hurt my loved ones; that I needed to trust myself and I had the power not to hurt the ones I loved. She also said I was a protector, a lion. I remember something about you being a lamb and me being a lion, Bella. Remember when I took you and showed you the real me after you found out what we were? We said something along the lines of, 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Do you remember love?" I asked as a tear fell from my eyes as I took her hand in mine. She smiled and wiped the tear from my cheek, "I do remember that, but how would she have known that that's what we called one another?"

"Dad, she also mentioned that something was going to happen to both of us, something that Alice wouldn't be able to see. Do you think that us switching had anything to do with it?" I asked as I stared into Bella's eyes. "It could be possible. Did she give you anything when you left?" he asked us questioningly. "Yes, she gave me this card," Bella said, handing him the card. He read it aloud.

"Thank you for visiting Lady Zafrina. Hope you have fun…

Will be back in 1 week if you wish to visit again!"

I was about to say something when my stomach grumbled. I looked at the clock on my father's desk; it read 4:30pm. I looked at Bella "I should probably eat. Can we go get something and then come back here?" Bella shook her head no, "You have to go home to Charlie. You can't stay here, he would go crazy! I'll drop you off then I'll be back there in two hours. I think I should probably hunt, but I'll need help. My throat has been hurting all day. It really doesn't help that my body is menstruating. I never knew. I am so sorry Edward!" she covered her face with her hands and wept tearless cries.

I looked at my father and nodded towards the door, indicating I wanted some alone time with Bella. As soon, as my father left I removed Bella's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Bella. Love. Don't ever think that you hurt me. When I am with you, I ignore the burn because I have been given a chance to be with you. I will not do anything to ruin what we have. I have waited 90 years for you; I am not ready to let you go not now, not ever. You are mine as I am yours. Don't forget that," I said kissing her cool lips.

As Bella drove me to her house, I thought of what I would do about Charlie. "Don't spend too much time talking to him. If you spend time with him, it will be watching sports. Make small talk at dinner. Oh! What are you going to make him? He should be getting home around 5:30pm. Maybe you better order pizza," she looked at me with a worried expression on her face. _Pssh, I could handle Charlie. Piece of cake_, I thought to myself. I was not prepared for what was in store for tonight.

As soon as we got close to the house, Bella's eyes got big and she started hissing. "Jacob…" _oh fuck, I did not want to deal with him, not now not ever; unless I was myself again_, I thought. Bella gripped the steering wheel so hard, I thought it would break. "You have to be very careful with what you say Edward. He can't know that its you and not me. Just be friendly, ok?" she looked at me seriously. I nodded "Will you bring some chocolate chip cookie dough when you come back over, I think we should tell your father our big news," and she said "Ok. I'll be back in 2 hours. Please, behave," she kissed me and left. Behave? What does she think I am, a child? Well, I did act like a child at the carnival… Let the games begin! _That mutt won't know what hit him_, I thought smiling devilishly as I walked in the door.

"Bells? Is that you? Jacob and Billy are here," Charlie called from the living room.

"Bella!!" Jacob came and scooped me up in a huge, hot, bear hug. His hands rested right at the small of Bella's back and began twitching. _If he touches Bella's ass, he's wearing his nuts as a neck brace_, I ranted, "How are you? I haven't seen you since the carnival, did you have fun? I was just telling Char-," I stopped him right there. "What did you tell him? How can you be so stupid Jacob?" I hissed. "Bells, calm down, I only told Charlie that we ran into you and Edward and had a friendly game of bumper cars. What did you think I told him," he leaned down towards my ear and whispered "That you're in love with a filthy bloodsucker? Come on Bella, give me some credit, he's still alive isn't he?"

That did it. I pushed him away from me and quickly came up with a response that sounded like Bella, but added a little of my dramatic effect, "He has a name and it's Edward. If that is any way unclear, I could try to spell it out for you, but I don't speak dog. If you so much as look at him wrong, so help me god Jacob, I will make puppy chow out of you, and you will never and I mean never see me again. We will no longer be friends," I replied angrily. "Jeeze Bells, what the hell? Ragging much? I get the hint. I still don't have to like him though. One day, you will see where you belong and it won't be with him. Trust me," he said as he went back to the living room. Roasted hot dogs was sounding more appetizing by the minute. I reluctantly followed, remembering that I had a show to put on.

"Hey, dad, Billy it's good to see you. You look good," I said as I hugged them both. "What would you guys like for dinner?" I looked sweet and angelic, just like my Bella would. "How about spaghetti? We have meatballs and sausage in the freezer. Jacob will help you, wont ya son?" Charlie gave Jake a little wink, hoping I wasn't paying attention. "Oh, yeah sure I'll help you Bells, let's get cooking!" he jumped up and followed me to the kitchen, probably staring at Bella's ass the whole way there. My mind being focused on where Jacob's eyes might be, distracted my concentration and I tripped over my feet and almost fell, but the mutt caught me and pulled me close to his chest. "Your vampire couldn't be here to catch your fall, but luckily I'm here," he said as he kissed my forehead. _Yuck doggy drool and his breath smells like he's spent the day tongue bathing fumunda off the rest of the dogs _, I thought as I went to wash my hands and start dinner.

About 45 minutes later, we were all sitting at the table passing the salad around. Jacob was sitting unusually close to me, rubbing his leg up against mine. _That's alright, you'll pay for it later when that laxative hits you that I put in your spaghetti_, I thought, smiling at him sweetly as I put a big spoonful of salad on my plate. I poured Italian dressing over it and took a bite. I must have moaned at how good it was when Charlie cleared his throat, "Umm Bells, you ok? You act like you've never had Italian dressing before," I looked up to see all three of them staring back at me. "Umm no, it's just that uh, I haven't had it in a while," phew, close call. Charlie shrugged and went on talking away with Billy.

"Hey, dad, Edward and Alice say hi," I said with a smile as Jacob nearly choked. "Jacob! Are you ok?" I got up and slapped him on the back, harder than I should have, but it sure as hell felt good; causing him to spit the food in his mouth all over Charlie. "Oh, god, Charlie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Jacob said stuttering. I laughed quietly to myself as Charlie started picking the spaghetti off him. "That's ok," he said as he got up and washed his face. Billy kicked Jacob indicating he was an idiot and Jacob winced in pain. I had to hand it to the old man, he sure could kick hard. I couldn't help myself, so I decided to kick his other leg for good measure. You know, even out the lumps. He shot me a glare and I smiled serenely at him.

After we finished dinner, I got up to clean and Jacob started to help. "I got it Jacob, thanks anyway," I said as I cleared the table. "Bells, let me do this. Go hang out with your father, he misses you. He told us before you arrived that he rarely sees you anymore, that you're always with the blood.. Edward and his family. He misses you, so do I. We had so much fun riding our bikes that summer. Why can't you visit us more? The guys miss you too," he said as he took the plates from my hands and left me standing there speechless.

Has Bella really been spending that much time away from Charlie? I didn't care about the pack, but she wasn't spending enough time with Charlie; I felt guilty for hogging her the way I had been lately. I needed to be less clingy where she was concerned. And I suppose if she wanted, she could go to the park with the dogs and play a little fetch. I trust her; it's him I don't trust. I went and sat next to Charlie, giving up doing the dishes. "Hey Char-dad, do you want to hang out tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" I nervously asked. The look he gave me was priceless, "Sure Bells, you positive Edward and Alice won't mind me stealing you away for one night?" he chuckled but his eyes were lit up like Christmas lights. "Yeah, they wont mind," I said as I turned to the kitchen and seen Jacob grinning.

After Jacob was done doing the dishes, he came and sat next to me and threw his arm over my shoulders. I was contemplating on whether or not to rip the limb from his body and flog him to death with it, but Charlie might not be to understanding. He just beamed at the sight of Jacob's arm over Bella's body; I wondered why he never looked that way with me when I was around. Maybe if I grew a tail and barked, we'd be one big happy family. Am I getting jealous of Jacob? Well, he does have a good relationship with Charlie; it helps that they've known each other for such a long time. I know Charlie doesn't trust me with Bella; which is understandable, especially if he knew all the things I wanted to do to his little girl, but I needed to change that, and fast. I wanted him to like me since I intended to be his son-in-law soon.

"Hey dad, Edward got some tickets to the game Saturday, he would really like it if you accompanied him and his father and brothers; they are having a guys weekend. No girls allowed; Alice is dragging me off for a weekend of shopping," I rolled my eyes, praying that Charlie would agree to go. I wanted to spend time bonding with him for my and Bella's sake, but unfortunately Bella was in control of my body at the moment, so the task would be up to her if we were still switched. _This could be a good thing_, I thought. Jacob and Billy's eyes glared at me; silently asking what the hell I was doing inviting Charlie to go to a ball game with a group of vampires like I offered him up as a meal on wheels... Charlie thought about it for a bit and said "Sure that would be fun. I have been wanting to go for a while, just never got to it. Tell him I will pay him back," he said, I could tell there was a hint of excitement in his voice; that made me grin. "He won't want you to pay for a thing; he has it all taken care of. He just wanted you to go. Now that you will, we can tell him when he stops by tonight. I asked him to bring some ice cream over for dessert when he dropped me off," "Hope its chocolate chip cookie dough," Charlie said looking like a little kid in a candy store. If all it took to get him to like me was chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and tickets, then hell, he would love me by the time the wedding came around.

I heard a knock on the door and I jumped up to get it, but I tripped over Jacobs's big foot causing a loud crash. "Bella!" I heard Bella say as she came through the door wearing what I like to call the Edward suit, to see me sprawled over Jacobs lap, "I'm ok, Jacob you can let me go now," I hissed as he let me go, but not before I noticed the fucker popped a boner. I was seriously going to castrate that bitch when I got back in my own body. Bella pulled me to her and kissed my forehead.

"Da.. Charlie, I am deeply sorry I barged in your house uninvited; I heard a loud crash and thought Bella might be in trouble, but I see she is in good hands; thank you Jacob," wow she is a better me than I am. Jacob stood there dumbfounded and not sure what just happened. I looked at my sweet Bella and smiled, "Charlie, I brought your favorite ice cream; Chocolate Chip Cookie dough. Who all wants ice cream?" everyone raised their hands and Bella and I went to the kitchen to get bowls.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked me when we were out of ear range. "Yeah, Jake just has big feet," I told her, omitting the part about the stiffy. "Jake?" she looked at me incredulously. "Yeah, I know that's what you call him and since you're friendly with him, as long as I'm you I have to be too," I said shrugging my shoulders as we finished scooping the ice cream and headed to the living room. "Here you all go, if you want more I will be more than happy to get it for you," Bella said. A bunch of thanks were said and then Jacob had to open his mouth, "Edward, why aren't you eating ice cream?" he sneered. "Ah, I am lactose intolerant," Bella politely replied. I shot Jake an angry glare; he just laughed. He was nearly two seconds away from being the victim of my bowl of ice cream. _It would be a shame to waste such sweet goodness on a fucktard like him_, I thought. It was apparent the longer I was in his presence, the fouler I became.

I nudged Bella as a hint that we should tell our good news. She nodded and cleared her throat. All eyes went to us. "We have some news that we wanted to share with you all. I have asked Bella to marry me and she accepted!" and with that Jacob yelled "NO!" and ran out of the house. "Well, kids, umm… congratulations. What's wrong with Jake?" Charlie asked a shocked Billy. "Umm… I don't know, I better go and get him home, congrats Bella," he said not taking his eyes off us. If looks could kill, we'd be 30 feet in the ground.

"Wait Billy, can I talk to him please?" I asked as I looked at Bella. "Yeah, I guess," he said as he waited in the kitchen with Charlie and Bella. I ran outside and saw that Jacob was standing by 'The Rabbit' shaking. I approached him and whispered, "Jake?" I asked as he looked at me with a pained expression, "How can you do this to me Bells? This isn't what was supposed to happen here, you weren't supposed to be with him; you're supposed to be with me," he said looking away. Bella was exactly where she was supposed to be, with me.

I pulled his arm and swallowed back the bile that was filling my mouth as I gave him a Bella response, "Jake, you know that I care for you, it's just not the way you want me to and for that I am sorry. My marrying Edward isn't an effort to hurt you; I would like you to be there. It wouldn't be the same for Bel… I mean me, if you weren't there. I love Edward with all my heart. He's my soul-mate. The one thing I could never live without," Ok, so I may have laid it on a little thick, but I think he caught my meaning, "You know that that's not what I'm worried about Bells," he said as I looked at him with confusion. "I'm afraid that you're going to be turned and that would make you my enemy. I couldn't bear to loose you if that happened. I have accepted the fact that you are with him; I get it. I don't like it and it hurts, but I get it. What I don't get is why you're willing to die for him now?" I was not expecting that. I didn't know what to say except, "Jake, being changed is my decision and no one else's. If I am changed, I will still be Bella, Edward knows how much your friendship means to me and he wouldn't do anything to take that away from me. He may not like it, but he respects me. If and when I am changed, we will still remain friends," he looked at me with a confused grin, "You're not going to be changed after the wedding? But I thought…" I grinned. "Well, Edward was right; I should probably go to school for a year or two and see where it takes me, I'll be changed after," "Fine as long as you tell me when it's going to happen and I still get to see you before and I want to see you after," he said hugging me. I felt the vomit rise up, but I reluctantly hugged him because I knew it's what Bella would do, "Alright," was all I said.

We walked into the house as if nothing happened. Charlie and Billy looked at us confused and Bella wore a giant smile. I took my place next to her and hugged her, "Whatever you said to him made him less leery of you," She whispered to me. "Oh, I just told him that I, meaning you, wouldn't be changed until we were ready and he would be the first to know; besides us of course," and she just beamed.

After Charlie and I said our goodbyes to everyone, I bid him good night and went up to Bella's room where she was anxiously waiting for me.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Alright, so what did you think? Hope you all liked it. More to come. Up next is the wonderful writer JMCullen doing BPOV! Leave those reviews!!**


	10. A Hunting We Will Go

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**In this chapter is BPOV by JMCullen. Hope you enjoy and leave them reviews.**

**BPOV**

I was waiting anxiously for Edward while he and my dad saw Billy and Jacob off. It was comforting that nothing other than the obvious problem of our switch had gone wrong. Edward seemed to be doing well holding up appearances as me. He also seemed to be faring well with my menstruation. As long as I didn't end up with an extra hole or shit shoved up my ass, it was all good. I was proud of him.

I heard his unsteady steps and the complaints about my body's clumsiness under his breath, as he approached my room. As soon as he opened the door, a smile took over his face and I was hit with the strong scent of blood. The burning that had been sitting at the back of my throat now intensified. _How the hell does he deal_ with this, I wondered.

"I missed you, love," he said.

"Edward, I saw you about 10 minutes ago, but I missed you too," I answered back. He came over to the bed and climbed in next to me. I felt the warmth radiate from him and with the strong scent of blood, I was suddenly feeling a loss of control. I hadn't realized until that moment how hard he actually fought to control himself around me. He then did the worst thing he could possibly do. He kissed me. Warm lips pressed against mine and it hit me…. again. I felt the pressure build within the member resting inside my pants and my body instantly started to spasm. _Shit_, I yelled mentally.

In actuality what had happened was Edward's body took over, and myself not being very chaste in the control department, reacted. Wafting between the warmth and blood, I pictured the two of us entwined as one; ravaging one another sexually when I felt the pressure build between my legs. All the venom left the rest of his body and flowed right to his penis, causing the damn thing to make another appearance. He was a persistent little guy.

I couldn't focus on anything but the bulge in my pants, which was rather fucking embarrassing considering 24 hours prior, I had a vagina. As if it weren't bad enough, the little fucker was knocking on the back of my zipper making damn sure I knew he was there. I could hear it chanting "Free Willy."

It took a few moments to register that I was grunting and my body was shaking vigorously when I heard Edward yell, "B-Bella, w-what the h-hell. G-get off m-me!"

Apparently the brain in Edward's pants had been in charge momentarily, because the first coherent action I registered myself doing was being on top of my body dry humping the shit out of my own leg to relieve the building pressure of the erection. Edward was underneath me looking like a bobble head from the motion of what I was doing.

I threw myself off of him, completely embarrassed by what I had done, "Oh god, Edward! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!"

It took him a few moments to steady himself before replying, "Bella, I can't expect you to just be able to have the amount of control that I do, but we have to be careful. You could have broken your own body. Look on the bright side though; this may help you learn how to abstain more. I know you menstruating isn't helping the situation. Not to mention, you have yet to feed. You need to hunt. "

Yeah, like anything could be worse than dry humping my own leg because that's an every day fucking occurrence. I hadn't thought about the fact that I'd need to hunt. Hell, I didn't know the first thing about hunting. This should be eventful, I thought.

"Edward, a hard-on doesn't count as personal growth. Besides, I don't have the first clue how to hunt and you can't very well help me being in my body," I told him.

"You're right. So, I'll call Alice and Emmett and have them take you," he said.

I nodded my head and focused my attention back to the unwanted guest, "Down, Willy,"

"What? Who's Willy?" Edward asked me.

"Your penis," I told him.

"Excuse me? You named my penis Willy?" he looked shocked.

"Um, no. He told me his name was Willy. Through the erections, we've bonded." What? He was friendly once you got passed him being a total dick.

His eyes nearly bulged out and he began to shake his head at me, "Ok, I'm calling Alice and Emmett now. You've seriously flown your coop."

Before he could dial the number to call Alice, his cell rang, "Hello, Alice. What? Are we a comedian now? No, I have no chaffing on my leg. Drop the Willy shit. I need you and Emmett to take Bella hunting. Can you do that? Ok, good. Thank you. I'll see you soon,"

"Are they on their way?" I wondered.

"Yes, they will be here shortly. They will take you hunting and afterward, I think you should stay at my house tonight," he said.

"Why?" I asked disappointed.

"Because I think you and _Willy_ have had enough action for one night." he clarified with a smirk.

Ten minutes of sulking later, Alice came through my window, "Ok, Bella. Emmett is waiting out back for us. You ready to go?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told her. I kissed Edward goodbye; telling him I'd see him in the morning. I followed painfully behind Alice and turned around to take one final glance at Edward; causing me to run right into her…with my erection. It poked her square in the back, "What the hell, Bella. Keep Edward's penis to yourself."

How embarrassing! I concluded this was definitely hell and Satan was a dick. It was bad enough that I just dry humped my own body, but now I was unconsciously attacking Alice with Edward's penis. I just shrugged my shoulders and followed her out of the window and headed in the direction of my backyard.

"Hey, Bellward. Well, well. Looks like someone's happy time got interrupted," Emmett laughed. Normally I'd consider calling him a dumb ass or at least thinking it, but I felt bad for him because I realized he's not stupid; he's just possessed by a retarded ghost.

"Real fucking funny, Emmett. So, where are we hunting or are you just going to stand there cracking jokes all night?" I asked. Emmett just laughed.

"Well, I'm going to send Emmett up ahead of us to scout the area and make sure no humans are around. Once he's given us the ok, we'll follow ahead and show you how to pick up on your prey," Alice explained. That didn't sound to taxing. I could do this.

"Afterward, we'll just follow Bella. She has a self made compass in her pants. See you ladies in a minute," Emmett said with a wink before trailing off in a fit of laughter. _He was definitely the wad his mother should have swallowed_, I concluded.

Alice and I slowly followed the trail behind my house, waiting for Emmett to give us the all clear. We stopped adjacent to a cluster of bushes and waited. Shortly after, Emmett called to us. We ran toward him and I became more nervous by the minute. I knew Edward's instincts would manifest during the hunt, but I couldn't help but wonder if some of myself might intermingle.

"Ok, Bella. Now, I want you to focus and listen to your surroundings," I did exactly as Emmett said, "Tell me what you hear."

"I hear the wind, animals scurrying, the…." I said before he interrupted. "No, Bella. Let Edward's instincts take over. You're listening for your next meal. Do you hear anything?"

I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything and allow myself to pick up on something that would be considered edible. Suddenly I heard two heartbeats in the distance off to the right of me. I wasn't sure to what animal they belonged to yet.

When I opened my eyes, he had a big smile on his face and was looking in the direction I had heard the heartbeats. I wasn't sure why at the time, "I hear two heartbeats off a ways to the right."

Alice was turned away from me acting strangely, and Emmett nodded wearing that silly grin on his face; making me want to smack his dumb ass, "Emmett and Alice, I know you don't think I can handle this, but I have to try."

"I know, Bella. Now you can hear them. Concentrate. What do you feel like doing?" he asked, his voice cracking from snickering. Other than being a prick, what the hell was his problem? Alice still had her back to me. Why wasn't she helping me?

"Um, I don't know. Going after them I guess." I answered. He nodded is head for me to go. I darted off in the direction of my prey; the speed in which I ran consumed me. I felt free; one with the wind. I wasn't to sure what to do once I reached them. I assumed that by my approach, they would flee and I would have to chase them. Yet, I didn't hear them moving.

When they seemed just feet away from me, Edwards body instinctively wanted to lunge forward. I was just about to let that instinct take over when the sight before me halted me.

There ahead of me were two decent sized rabbits doing the nasty. They were so caught up in the act, they didn't even acknowledge me. What really caught my attention was how the male was spasming on top of the female while he mounted her. Suddenly, I heard Emmett yell, "Go ahead, Willy! Get you some of that!"

"Emmett, you asshole!" I growled, causing him to laugh harder. First, I was going to kill Alice for telling him what happened between Edward and I. Secondly, I had every intention of ripping up the tree stump next to me and shoving it up Emmett's ass, after I beat the shit out of him with it.

To hell with this, I could hunt on my own. I didn't need Alice or Emmett. I would simply listen to what Edward's body told me to do. I heard them both calling to me, but I ignored them. I once again closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings. Moments later, I heard the distinct sound of a heartbeat. I was pretty sure it belonged to a deer. _No problem, I can do this_, I thought.

This time I slowly made my approach. I had every intention of making a sneak attack. I had no clue in hell what I was doing nor was I keen on the idea of drinking blood, but Edward's body needed it and truthfully, I couldn't allow his thirst to have me nearly jumping my body's bones again.

After stalking forth in a slow pace, I came across the owner of the heartbeat. A few feet ahead of me was a rather large buck. It was evident he sensed me, but he stood his ground. _Odd_, I thought; _I wonder if this has ever happened to Edward_.

I crept forth and I'll be damned if that deer didn't turn around and look right at me. He stared me straight in the eyes, then turned back around and started frolicking forth, almost daring me to follow him. So, I did. I'm sure at this point Edward would have used speed and brute force to attack the deer, but I decided on a more suave approach; even though the burning intensified. As long as I got the job done, what did it matter? The closer I got, the further he frolicked ahead. He'd then stop and turn to look at me. _Is this deer fucking crazy_, I wondered.

"Come here little deer, deer." I started chanting as I trailed behind him. He stayed put, looking all cute and sweet; making me feel guilty for what I was about to do. I was mere steps away from him when his next action shocked the hell out of me. Apparently, the dumb shit never got the memo to fear vampires. Have you ever seen a deer snarl before? Yeah, I hadn't either until this very moment.

His hoof started pulling at the ground and he was challenging me to attack. A deer…was challenging me…. in a vampire's body…. to attack it. What the hell kind of alternate universe was this? Had I not been completely blown away from the scene unfolding, I would have remembered I was actually in Edward's body and just attacked. Of course, I thought like myself and slowly retreated with my hands in the air as if the deer knew what the hell I meant.

As if he needed further proof of his deer masculinity, he started slowly stalking me. Maybe if I would have just handed over Edward's balls, that might have been more counter productive. He seemed to become further enraged by my presence; his hooves cracking down at the hard dirt underneath him. Suddenly he went all Buffy on me and darted forth. I immediately turned and ran screaming like the girl I was; the deer chasing behind me. Edward never warned me that the fucking deer were bi-polar vampire hunters.

I sped forth, hearing the buck still trailing me. I could hear Emmett and Alice ahead of me, "Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett yelled.

"Not now, Emmett. I'm a little busy!" I shouted back as I ran passed him. Alice was laughing her ass off and Emmett had a confused look until he saw the deer chasing after me. His laughter chimed in with Alice's.

"You might want to pull Edward's nuts out of his ass and actually act like a vampire, Bella. You're supposed to feed on the deer. Not run from it!" he hollered in a fit of laughter. For all I knew, this buck had a black belt in deer-kwon-do.

As much as I didn't want to agree with Emmett, he was right. I stopped in my tracks and decided I wasn't going to let some measly deer chase me off. I was a vampire for all intents and purposes. Eat your heart out Buffy.

I stood my ground and crouched down in an attack position. I willed Edward's instincts to take over. When the deer came into view, I lunged forth. He caught me in the chest with his antlers, but I held on. I snaked around the back of him at inhuman speed and sunk my teeth into the artery at his neck. The blood spurted into my mouth and surprisingly I wasn't disgusted by the taste. Minutes later, he sunk to the ground drained of all life.

Alice and Emmett approached me, pleased with ending result of my first kill. I could still feel the thirst, though not as intense. Now that they were secure in the knowledge I could handle myself, the three of us marched ahead to satiate our hunger. Though I knew Emmett would never let me live down the way the hunt started, I had no intention of embarrassing myself further by telling Edward, not unless I had to.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Well, you've experienced Bella's reaction to her body menstruating and the obstacles she faced hunting. Lol. Up next is my partner in crime blue2185 with EPOV. Don't forget to leave us reviews and let us know what you think. Reviews=Love =)**


	11. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

_**Previously…I nodded my head and focused my attention back to the unwanted guest, "Down, Willy,""What? Who's Willy?" Edward asked me."Your penis," I told him."Excuse me? You named my penis Willy?" he looked shocked."Um, no. He told me his name was Willy. Through the erections, we've bonded." What? He was friendly once you got passed him being a total eyes nearly bulged out and he began to shake his head at me, "Ok, I'm calling Alice and Emmett now. You've seriously flown your coop."Before he could dial the number to call Alice, his cell rang, "Hello, Alice. What? Are we a comedian now? No, I have no chaffing on my leg. Drop the Willy shit. I need you and Emmett to take Bella hunting. Can you do that? Ok, good. Thank you. I'll see you soon,""Are they on their way?" I wondered."Yes, they will be here shortly. They will take you hunting and afterward, I think you should stay at my house tonight," he said."Why?" I asked disappointed.**_*****************_**EPOV**_

_**Willy?!?!?! I didn't know that my penis talked… why didn't he ever talk to me?**_** I thought to myself as Bella and Alice left to hunt. **_**He never talked to me when I got an erection…but I didn't take him out to play when I was alone. Well, not all the time anyway. She wouldn't…would she? Nah. **_** I shoved the memory of Bella playing with 'Willy' in the back of my mind, although it kinda turned me on thinking about it, if she really did. I will have to ask her how she got him to talk and what all he has told her. That's too weird thinking that my penis is talking to my fiancée. Hopefully, he hadn't told her about our bonding moments; especially the cherry pie. I chuckled as I started to fall as I was about to enter dreamland, I heard a very annoying ring; Bella's phone. I glanced at the clock, 1:30am. Groaning, I reached for it on her night stand and knocked it to the floor. Not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed, I stretched out my arm to grab it and fell head first with my feet flailing in the air. "Hello?" I muttered as I flipped myself up over so I was sitting on the floor. All I heard was laughing."I forgot you sleep now! Did you just fall out of bed? We heard a loud thud!!" Alice said. I should have known it was her. "Uh…no… I didn't fall out of bed and yes, I sleep now. What do you want?" I asked hoping that she didn't have a vision of me falling, but she probably did. Never bet against Alice. "I just thought I would let you know that Rose and I will be taking you shopping tomorrow for Bella," I heard more muffled giggling. "Do I have to?" I whined as I lay back down. "Yes and you are going to have fun. I have already seen it. We will be picking you up at 9am," I moaned as she said that. "And Edward? You better be up or I will send in Emmett and you don't want to know what will happen if I do," she said sweetly before hanging up. I could only imagine what Emmett would do if I wasn't up at the time Alice told me. I set the alarm clock for 8am and closed my eyes trying not to think about it and drifted off to sleep.**

****~~****

**I felt the warm sun hit my face as I was slowly starting to wake up, thanks to the alarm clock and Alice's threat. I carefully got out of bed remembering what happened last time; I didn't need Alice making fun of me anymore than she already was. I grabbed an outfit that I thought would look nice on Bella; a dark blue v-neck tank top with khaki pants.I brought the clothes into the bathroom with me and started the shower. I washed Bella's body the same way I had since we switched; this time I took a little longer. As I lathered Bella's hair with shampoo, I couldn't help but let my fingers linger there for awhile. Her hair was so soft, even when wet. I rinsed her hair and blindly grabbed the body wash, losing my balance a little and knocking her knee into the side of the shower. Bella was kind enough to put the shampoo and body soap that she used on the ledge for me so that I wasn't knocking everything over. She also gave me a bath sponge because the rag I used last time scratched me. As I washed Bella's body, I couldn't help thinking that I couldn't wait to be able to make love to her once we were married. I dropped the sponge and hugged myself letting my hands wander up and down Bella's upper arms. I ran each hand from her shoulder to her finger tips, relishing in the fact that she was very smooth. I never noticed how smooth she was before now. I guess I hadn't taken the time to realize and appreciate how smooth she was. After I rinsed all the soap off, I got out and dried off appropriately, still trying not to invade her body with my hands, even if my mind was. I got dressed and did the best that I could do with her hair. I threw it in a very messy bun on the very top of her head. I carefully put makeup on her face. I put a light blue eye shadow on her eyes and pink blush on her cheeks and bright red lipstick on her lips. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile thinking I made her look beautiful.I wandered downstairs thinking about what I wanted to eat. I was deep in thought when I tripped over the last stair and fell to my knees. Damn, first in the shower and now the stairs. **_**Oh yeah, that's going to bruise**_**, I thought to myself as I stood up. I walked to the fridge and opened it to see what looked good. I decided on waffles with powdered sugar. I saw my sisters' car drive up so I went to open the door. I walked back and started eating. "Edward?" Alice shouted. "I'm in-mphf here," I said with my mouth full. Rose and Alice walked in and just stared at me. "What the fuck did you do to Bella?" Alice screamed and ran to my side quickly pulling my hair down and washing my face. Rose entered and she burst out laughing. I swear if she could cry, she would. "I did her hair and makeup. Don't you like it?" I said after I swallowed my food. Rose only laughed harder. "Hey, hooker." Rose said as she took out her camera and snapped a photo of Bella.**

"**Oh dear lord. Edward, have you ever seen Bella look like you do today? No. She wears her hair down or in a pony tail; not on top of her head like an old lady. Also, have you ever seen her wear her makeup like a clown? No. I mean sure, she'd place first in the Miss Skanktastic pageant, but she is subtle, and only wears mascara and lip gloss; not this…what ever the hell you put on her," she said in a snotty tone. She doesn't know perfection when she sees it.**_**Uh-oh**_**, I thought to myself as Alice dragged me up stairs to finish fixing me up. So, this is what it's like when Alice gives Bella a make-over. Jeesh. **_**Next time she wants to play 'Barbie' I will take Bella on a vacation**_**, I thought as Alice re-did Bella's makeup. Alice sat me in front of a mirror that hung on the back of Bella's door. "I will show you what she does, just in case you have to do it again. First you brush her hair like this, fortunately for you, when you put it in that bun, it made her hair curly," **_**Yeah, that's right, I know what I'm doing**_**, I thought. She then showed me how to put bobby pins into her hair. She said that Bella does this so that it is not in her face; but she leaves a strand on each side out of the pins. "Ok, I'm going to show you how to put mascara on. I'll do one eye, you do the other, ok?" she asked me. I just nodded. She took out a small black tube and unscrewed it revealing a wand with bristles on the end. "Look up," she said as she carefully brushed the wand on my eye lashes. "Look straight," I did as she said and she brushed it along the bottom lashes. "You try. Look up when you do the top and look straight when you do the bottom," she said as she handed me the bristled wand. I did as she said and it was actually easy, that is after I poked my eye a couple times. "Wow, that was pretty easy Alice," she smiled as she handed me a clear tube. I looked at her questioningly. "It's lip gloss Edward. You unscrew it and put it on your lips like this," and she demonstrated it on her lips. I took the wand from her and noticed it wasn't bristly like the one I used for my eyes. I dragged it over my lips and it revealed a shiny yet subtle look. "Then smack you lips together like this," and she made a popping noise with her lips. I did as she said and she grinned. "You're turning into quite the girl, Edward. Rose, what do you think?" Alice asked my other sister. "It looks better. I think that Bella is going to kill you and that this will be perfect blackmail! Oh Emmett is going to love this!" she said as she came out from behind me with her camera recording everything. "Damn it Rose! You know I have never done this before!" I pouted. My sisters just laughed. "Quit being a bitch, Edward." Rose said.I kindly flipped her off as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me swiftly to the car. I took the back seat in hopes that they would forget that I was there. They climbed in the car and we were off. "Where are we going Alice?" My sisters both looked at each other, "You'll see," they replied simultaneously. "Trust us Edward, today is for your own good. You will get to know what it's like to be a girl. We are going to pamper you like you have never been pampered before big brother!" Alice said with a cheesy grin. "I have never been pampered before Alice or have you forgotten that I am a boy?" I said looking out the window. We drove in silence with the exception of Rose constantly playing the video over and over and laughing like a hyena. We finally reached our destination; it was a day spa. Alice grabbed my hand and the three of us walked in. We were greeted by an apparently good looking man named Jason. "Welcome to the Forks Spa, where we do it all! What would you lovely ladies like?" he said as he looked at each one of us and his eyes landed on Bella. I felt a heat rise to my cheeks and it wasn't the good kind. "Well, were all getting a Mani and Pedi. Bella will have the Field of lavender dreams oh and she will also have the Sphinx; I will have the Pomegranate salt glow; and Rose will have the Mango-ginger sugar polish," Alice said as she read the brochure and handed it to me. I read which each one was except it didn't show what the sphinx was; so I assumed it was some sort of massage. Mango-ginger sugar polishDrift off to the heavenly aroma of mango-ginger ... wake up to healthier, glowing skin with this lusciously hydrating therapy. The richly textured exfoliant polishes rough areas to reveal noticeably softer, more luminous skin. The finishing touch ... soothing mango-ginger body butter is applied with light massage techniques to rehydrate skinPomegranate salt glowOur invigorating, salt-based exfoliating therapy delivers vital anti-aging benefits and erases surface impurities, bringing to light the naturally radiant skin underneath. Rich in the antioxidant vitamins A and C, this purifying treatment leaves you feeling thoroughly refreshed your skin velvety smooth. A light application of pomegranate body butter rehydrates and brings your skin back into of lavender dreamsThis all-encompassing spa experience starts with a two-step exfoliation followed by a luxurious application of lavender. You're then wrapped in linens while we finish with a neck and scalp massage and a special treat for your feet!"Excellent choice ladies! Bella, would you please follow me and I will show you to your room," he smiled as he stuck his arm out. I looked at my sisters and mouthed 'What do I do?' They smiled and linked their arms together. My mouth dropped open. Alice walked up to me and whispered, "He is just being a gentleman, and he helped Bella last time. Don't worry. Just nod your head and giggle if he says anything. Oh, he mentioned to Bella that he thought she was cute. Oh, when you get to the room, get undressed and wrap yourself in the sheet that is on the stool and wait on the bed for your masseuse," she said and walked back to Rose, giggling. He thought Bella was cute! Why wouldn't she tell me this? I thought angrily. I turned towards Jason and smiled sweetly as I linked my arm with his. "So, Bella, how are you today? You look beautiful," he said smiling. "Oh, I'm doing well," I giggled, mentally gagging my ass off. "I just love that giggle of yours. What are you lovely ladies up to today?" he said as he pushed a strand of hair from Bella's face. I was seriously ready to bust this dude's ass. "Oh, the usual. Mani, Pedi and shopping," I said as I felt the heat rise to Bella's cheeks again. Is Bella's body attracted to this dick munch? I must admit, he is rather fetching. Where the fuck did that thought come from? I'm turning into a bitch like Rose said. He stopped in front of a door and said, "Well, hope you ladies have fun today. What do you say about me taking you to dinner tonight after your girls' day?" he smiled with a he just invite Bella to dinner? Oh, hell no! Who does this fucktard think he is? I politely withdrew my arm from his, he caught my hand. "Well, Jason thanks for the invite, but I recently got engaged to this wonderful man whom I love with all my heart and it wouldn't be right if we went to dinner. I'm sorry," I said feeling very proud of myself for not smacking the shit out of him. "Well, sweet Bella, congratulations. I hope your fiancée knows how truly special you are. Tell him he is one lucky guy," he said as he kissed my hand and held open the door. I was going to need some bactine for that. "You know what to do. Ambrielle will be here in just a few moments, enjoy," he smiled and closed the door. **_**Well, that worked better than I thought it would; he wasn't so bad once he left**_**, I thought to myself as I looked around the room.I found a table and candles and a little room off to the side that had a curtain. I stepped behind and found the sheet that Alice told me about. I quickly undressed, keeping my eyes closed and wrapped myself in the sheet and stepped out and got on the bed. I crossed my ankles, remembering that that is what Bella does when she sits down. After about five minutes, the door opened a little and a voice said "Bella? Are you in the sheet?" "Yes," I said as I saw a pretty girl come through the door. "Good morning, Bella. My name is Ambrielle. I understand that you want the Field of lavender dreams and the Sphinx?" I nodded. "Great. Let's get you started. First I am going to turn some soothing music so that you can relax. Than I want you to lie down and I am going to massage you. I am going to start with the two-step exfoliation. I will be using a sea salt, olive oil and lemon juice scrub than I will apply the lavender. Just close your eyes, relax and enjoy," she said as I laid down. She put on some music that was actually very relaxing. "I'm going to put an eye mask over your eyes," she whispered as I felt something warm cover my eyes. As I laid there, she went to work; scrubbing my body with a grainy substance in circular motions. I don't know how long I laid there but it was so relaxing I didn't care. I felt a cool rag run over my body followed by a warm rag. Then I felt a soft lotion type substance being massaged into my skin. **_**Oh. My. God.**_** I thought to myself; this feels fantastic. No wonder Bella has recently declared she wanted to go with Alice whenever she came by. "Bella, I am going to re-wrap you so that I can move on to your neck and scalp massage," she said as she had me stand up. The linen she wrapped me in was so soft and smooth. She helped me lay back down, because I was wrapped as a mummy. She started massaging my neck slowly. **_**Oh, this feels so good!**_** I thought as I silently moaned, or so I thought. Ambrielle chuckled and said "Its ok, I get that a lot. I know it feels good," as she continued onto my scalp.I was going to have to ask how she did the scalp so I could do that for Bella. She moved down to my feet and started massaging. I bit back my moan and just relaxed. "Ok, Bella. Next I am going to do the Sphinx. Just relax and keep the eye mask on. I'm going to do the front and then I will have you lay on your stomach so I can do the back. Please don't move. After the sphinx I will rub some lotion onto the area so that it reduces the pain," Pain? What the hell? Did she just say pain? That's pretty weird for a massage, but she's the boss. I gulped and did as she said. I felt her move the sheet up and over my legs.I felt something warm being rubbed on Bella's private area-WAIT!!! NO!!! R-I-I-I-P-P-P**

**What the fuck? I howled in pain. I ripped my mask off, "What the hell are you doing?" the poor girl was backed up against the wall, holding what looked like a toupee in her hand and her eyes were wide with shock. "I…I thought you said you wanted this. Your sisters said that you've had this done before," She stuttered. Damn them bitches!!! "Ma'am, I have to finish the sphinx or the outcome will not be a good one," she inched closer to me.**_** Yeah, the fucking outcome won't be good if you touch me with that shit again**_**, I thought, but I still allowed her to finish so Bella didn't look like a half done runway. "The outcome will definitely not be good, but if you must continue," I laid back down and covered my eyes and bit down onto the towel that was under my neck. She finished with the front and tapped me on the shoulder requesting that I move onto my stomach, "Can you please get on all fours so I can finish?" I lifted the mask slowly and gave her the evilest look that I thought Bella could do and reluctantly got on all fours and stuck my butt in her face. God, this was so embarrassing. Bella was still on her period and I had a tampon in and I was on all fours like a dog. **_**Yeah, go ahead and pull my string bitch and I'll bark**_**, I thought to myself laughing. I am going to murder my sisters when I returned to my normal self. I started to feel bad for Ambrielle; I took my anger out on her and that was unnecessary. "Ok, Bella. You're all done. I'll help you get unwrapped and have you get dressed. Your sisters are already done and are waiting for you in the lobby," she said as she helped me into the room with the curtain. "Can you wait for a minute?" I asked before she left. I hobbled out like I had a corn cob up my ass and saw that she was waiting for me. I reached into Bella's purse and pulled out some money. "Thank you so much Ambrielle. That felt wonderful. I do apologize for the way I acted during the, ahem, sphinx," I said as I handed her a tip. "Oh, it's my pleasure Bella. And you keep that, your sisters have set up a generous account for each one of us as a tip," I nodded and continued giving her the money. "Please, accept this. I will see you again real soon," and I walked out as best as I could, trying not to let my sisters win. I spotted my sisters and smiled as they noticed that I was walking like I just got off of a horse. "You guys will pay; you do realize this, right?" I growled as I walked up to them. My threat caused them to double over in laughter. After they calmed down we got our nails done and left. As soon as we reached the car, Bella's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Alice said laughing. "We are heading to the mall, we will grab you something there," she replied as we slid in the car and headed out towards the mall. We found a parking spot next to the food court. We walked past a few guys that whistled at us. Rose turned her head and blew them a kiss and kept walking. She's such a whore. I laughed and blushed."Edward, what are you going to eat?" Alice asked nonchalantly. "Hmmm… I think I want pizza," I said as I headed over the pizzeria, hobbling. The way I walked put a whole different meaning to the words 'fire crotch'.As I stepped to place my order I heard someone whisper 'Oh Shit!'. Looking up I came face to face with Lauren Mallory. "Lauren! Wow, what are you doing here?" I asked wide eyed. Never in a million years did I imagine Lauren working at the food court. Rose and Alice caught up to me after looking at a kiosk of jewelry. Rose looks up and grins, "Wow, Lauren. That pizza sauce right there on your shirt matches your cheeks. Why do you think that is, Alice?" Alice giggles, "Oh, I think she is embarrassed to be working here. Didn't you laugh at Bella when she mentioned that she might try to get a job somewhere in the mall before summer break?" "Oh ya, I believe your exact words were 'I wouldn't be caught dead working at that ghetto mall. Think of it as a major drop in the popularity pool, oh wait, your already at the bottom aren't you?' Well, looks like you're at the bottom now!" Rose snickered. Lauren looked as if she was going to cry right there.I was horrified. I didn't know that Bella wanted to work at the mall. Why would she, I had plenty enough money for her to last longer than forever. I partly felt bad for Lauren. She could be a bitch though. "Lauren, it's ok that your working here," my sisters looked at me with their mouths hanging open, "I wish I could get a job so that I can be independent like you. Can I get an application and can you maybe put in a good word for me?" I said with a big smile. I knew that Bella wouldn't want to work here, but she probably would do exactly what I was doing now. However, I was secretly thinking to myself, go make my pizza bitch. Dumbfounded, Lauren handed me an application and asked what I wanted to eat."Well, I think I will have 2 slices of cheese and mushroom pizza. Oh, and a small salad with Italian dressing, and a bottle of water. Thank you, Lauren," I smiled at her and gave my money to the other cashier. When my food was ready, I went and sat down with my sisters still looking confused as to what just happened.**

"**Edward!" Rose hissed, "What the hell was that? She puts Bella down all the time, I give her shit and you stand up for her? Bella is your girlfriend; not that bitch!" "I understand that. I would have done the exact same thing as you, but I have to act like Bella. Bella would be nice to Lauren, no matter how hurtful Lauren is towards Bella," I explained as I took a huge bite of pizza. Rose looked at me like I'd gone to cuckoo land. "Edward does have a point Rose. Bella kills her with kindness," Alice said looking at me like I had something in my teeth. "What Alice, do I have something in my teeth?" I asked as I smiled a big smile showing all my teeth. "No, you have something in your nose!" she said laughing her head off. Horrified, I grabbed my napkin and blew my nose; "All gone?" I asked her and she nodded. I finished my food while listening to Rose grumble. I threw my trash away and we started walking around the mall. "So, where are we going?" I asked as my sisters pulled me to a store that was all pink. "Victoria Secret! Bella needs some cute panties, bras and lingerie. Since she couldn't be here, you will have to do," Alice said as she pushed me in and started putting clothes up to Bella's body. "Alice! I haven't seen her naked, so I am NOT going to try on anything or pick out her lingerie and panties!!" I said as I tried to leave. "Oh, no you don't," Rose said as she dragged me back in and held me in an iron grip, but not hard enough to bruise Bella's body."How do you shower and get dressed?" Alice asked still putting clothes to Bella's body. "I close my eyes," I whispered. Rose just laughed and Alice pretended she didn't her me. "Fine, we will pick out her clothes and have you try on sensible items. We will save the 'raunchy' ones for her once you guys switch back!"She dragged me into a changing room. I groaned and gave up. I closed my eyes as she changed me into something silky and soft. I slowly opened my eyes and instantly closed them. "Do you like it Edward?" Alice asked sweetly. I slowly opened my eyes again. "Yes, I do," and closed them again. The first thing she made me try on in Bella's body was a blue tank top with white lace and matching shorts. I love Bella in blue. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something brush Bella's thigh. I peeked and saw that Alice had changed me into a light blue dress thing. "Well?" Alice asked impatiently. "I like this too," I said. I noticed out of my peripherals a flicker of light off the mirror. I looked at the mirror and noticed the light had reflected from the wall next to me. I turned toward the wall and noticed a small hole. I peeked in the hole to see another eye staring back at me. What the fuck? There was a fucking Victoria Secret peeping tom. I quickly stuck my finger in the hole to gouge the bastard's eye out. "Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked. "There's a fucking peeping tom. He was watching me change." I told Alice disgusted. She peeked in the hole herself, but the culprit was gone. Before I knew it, I was back in the outfit that I was wearing before. I told the girl behind the counter about the hole as we paid for everything and also bought a couple lotions, body sprays, and lip glosses and headed out to the car. I looked at Bella's phone and saw that it was 3:00pm. "Phew, I'm beat. Are you taking me back to Charlie's'?" I asked as I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Today was a busy day and I am not used to getting tired so quickly. "Nope! We want to take you to one place now and then we will take you back to Charlie's for a little bit then we are going out tonight!" Rose said as I groaned. "Fine," I growled as we drove towards our next we drove, I thought about today's events. The massage felt so good, I'm glad that I was able to have that done. I suddenly was curious to know how my sisters got it done with them being so cold. "Hey, how did you guys get a massage when you are cold to the touch?" I asked my sisters. "We have an account set up for the masseuses and with that they can not ask us any questions about why we are so cold and rock hard. We told them from the beginning that we had an uncommon disorder of blood vessels, causing cold and pale skin called Acrocyanosis. That it ran in the family. They haven't asked and frankly, I don't think they care. The account that we set up for them, has well enough money to take care of them for awhile," Rose 's one of the things I love about my family, we think ahead. I was surprised that they chose that skin condition when there were plenty of other beneficial conditions out drove to Silverdale, which is 2 hours from Forks. We stopped at a store called Castle Superstore. **_**What are we doing at a castle store?**_** I thought to myself. "Uh, Alice? What are we doing at a castle store?" I asked as she ushered me into the store. As we entered the store, I saw racks and racks of different colored lingerie. I looked at them questioningly. "I told you I am not trying any of that on!!!" I hissed loud enough for both of them to hear me. "We know; that's not why we brought you here. We have to buy something and then we will leave," Alice said as her eyes glazed over indicating that she was having a vision, "But we will be back…" she said as she covered her mouth giggling as she whispered her vision to Rose. I leaned in trying to hear; all I heard was Bella, like, embarrassed, hunt. What was she talking about??"Come on, Bellward. We want to get something for Bella; something that she can enjoy," Rose said snickering. "What is going on you guys?" I asked panic stricken. "It's nothing. Come on," Alice said impatiently as I hesitantly followed her and Rose to the candle section of the store. Rose held up a long purple shiny candle and Alice shook her head. Alice picked up a hot pink candle and decided against it. They went on for what seemed like forever. I wandered around the store. They had a lot of sexual things here; videos, books, magazines, dice, games, feathers etc. As I was wandering around I noticed that there was a creepy guy with greasy hair and squinty eyes staring at me. Just as I looked down, he adjusted his self for a rather long period of time. What, does the fucker got crabs or some shit? I turned around and headed back to my sisters. They weren't standing in the candle isle anymore. I looked around and saw them waiting at the register for me. I hurried over to them and whispered "I think we should leave, that guy over there just adjusted himself in front of me!" Rose looked up and waved to the guy before we booked it out the door. "I can't believe you just did that Rose! As if I need anyone else dry humping Bella's body!!!" I cried as we slid in the car and drove off. Rose looked at me oddly after my statement, but I shook my head in a 'don't ask' manner. I looked behind me and saw that the guy was standing at the door trying to get us to go back. "Rose, that guy wants us to go back!" I laughed. She and Alice were laughing just as hard as I but I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "So, what kind of candle did you buy Bella? I didn't get to smell it?" I asked after finally calming down. "Oh Edward, the candle is dark blue and smells like," Alice couldn't finish the sentence because she burst into a fit of giggles. "It smells like the ocean!" Rose squealed joining Alice. What is it with these two? It's just a candle. I don't see what is so funny about it. I thought shaking my head. It took me a while to finally ignore the pain that was in between Bella's legs. I closed my eyes and dozed off until we got home. As soon as we got in the driveway, Rose nudged me. "Hey sleeping beauty. We're at Charlie's. We wrapped Bella's gift. She is upstairs waiting for you. Go see her and we will meet you back here in 1 hour. We are going to hunt real quickly before we go back out," she said with a mischievous grin. I glanced at my clock; it was 5:30pm. I thanked my sisters for everything and made my way inside. When I got to the front door, I noticed there was a note stuck on it.'Bells, went to Billy's for dinner. Have fun with the girls. Alice said that you will be staying the night.'When did she call Charlie? Oh well. Sticking the note in my pocket, I entered Bella's house. Thinking I didn't need to turn the lights on, I walked towards the stairs. Not thinking, I lifted my foot to start going up and totally missed the first stair and fell face first on the steps."Edward?" Bella called from her room as a light came on and she appeared in front of me. "Oh my god, you're bleeding," she said as she covered her nose and mouth."Shit," was all I said as I got up and locked myself in the bathroom. "Edward, it's ok. Come on out," she said as she stood outside the door. I hesitantly opened the door and ran, well hobbled to her waiting arms; the fall brought back the pain that was between her legs. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't turn the lights on and I tripped. I'm so stupid," I cried as she hugged me tighter. "Now, you know what it's like being me," she chuckled as she kissed me; I deepened the kiss. "Why are you hobbling?" she asked me as we sat down on her bed. "Don't ask. My sisters got me a sphinx and it hurt like hell. How do you handle the pain?" I asked. "Sphinx?? I have never heard of that before besides the pyramid," she looked confused."Umm… I think you better see for yourself, I can't tell you, I'm too embarrassed," I shied away and started taking off Bella's pants. "Whoa, Edward! What are you doing?" she came over to me and stopped me. "Bella, I can't tell you what was done, but you need to know. Just, I guess, feel down there…" I declared. "God! This is fucking embarrassing!!!" as she stuck her hand down her own body's pants and copped a feel. She jerked her hand back and muttered "Wow, I have never had that done before! Why did you do it?" she suddenly looked rather pissed."Before you get upset, I had nothing to do with it. Alice told Jason that you wanted the sphinx. I had no idea what that was, I thought it was a massage. I get the massage and all and the lady makes me get on all fours while she waxed your ass. Just be glad you don't feel like I do. It hurt like a bitch!" she busted up laughing and imitated me by getting on all fours. I pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'm sorry Edward. I can't help but picture you on all fours!!" she laughed, "Wait, you met Jason?" she had a worried look on my face. "Yeah, he said that you looked beautiful and asked if he could take you to dinner tonight," I told her crossing my arms and pointing my knee out (I see girls doing it when they are upset or wanting an explanation, so I figured this was as good a time as any). "Uh… he is just a guy that works there. What did you say when he asked me to dinner?" she asked biting my lip. It didn't look as good as it did when she did that in her own body. "I told him that you appreciated the offer but you just got engaged. He said that I was a lucky guy to have found a beautiful girl like you," I said as I got on my tip toes to kiss her."Oh, I got you a few presents. I hope you don't mind, my sisters dragged me to these places," I handed her the bags from Victoria Secret. "Victoria Secret?" she looked at me as she cocked my eyebrow. "I didn't look while Alice changed me, I did see what you looked like, but I kept my eyes closed the whole time. I can't say much for the peeping tom though. Don't ask." I blushed as she opened the bags. "Edward, they are really pretty! Thank you!" she hugged me and I gave her the other gift. "I hope you like this. It's a candle; I didn't get a chance to smell it, but Rose and Alice both insisted that you needed it and would love it. Let's light it so we can smell it," I started to unwrap it while she looked at the outfits and held them up to my body and looked in the mirror. I sniffed the candle and noticed it sure as hell didn't smell like the ocean. This was the hardest fucking candle I'd ever seen, not to mention it was shaped odd. I ran my fingers up and down it trying to find the wick. "Hey, I can't seem to find the wick… oh wait here it is," I said as I twisted the little knob, thinking that it was very weird they would stash the wick under a twisty lid. This is one weird ass dropped the candle as it started shaking in my hand. I watched it shake across the room and land at my foot. When the hell did they make vibrating candles? Bella looked down and her mouth dropped. She looked utterly horrified and backed away from the candle. "Bella, what's wrong? I didn't know they made candles that shake. That shit is weird," I said to… myself. Bella was did she go? What did I do? I thought I was being nice; it's just a candle. I was freaking out. I paced back and forth debating whether I should call Alice. Without knowing, I started crying. I laid down in her bed and just sobbed. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "Bella! You came back! What did I do?" I asked as I pulled her tightly towards me and hugged her. "Edward, you need to return the candle, I don't like it. I need to go. I need to hunt. I'll talk to you later," she said kissing my forehead and went back out the window.I needed to call Alice. "Alice! What the hell? Bella just left! She was upset about the candle! I don't understand. It's just a candle for crying out loud. I need you to take me back to the damn store!" I all but yelled into the phone and hung up on her.I put the candle back in its box; I couldn't get it to stop shaking so I just left it alone. I went outside and waited about 2 minutes and Rose and Alice drove up."Let's go. There is something that you're not telling me and I want answers now!" I shouted. "Whoa calm the fuck down Edward! You will get your answers as soon as we get to the store," Rose said, "God, Bella isn't this moody when she is on her period," she said to Alice. "I heard that, bitch," I said and she whipped her head around. "Shit, you're lucky you're in Bella's body or it would be on like Donkey Kong, dear brother," "Bring it, sister," I grinned. Alice just laughed as we drove towards the store. I couldn't wait to be myself. Looking at my watch, it was was a little bit before 8:30 when we arrived to the store. I accompanied my sisters into the store and gave them the **_**candle**_** to return and waited by the door, thinking that we would only be in for a little bit. I noticed my sisters handing the cashier a wad of cash. The girl ran out of the store and out to her car."What's going on?" I asked my sisters as I approached them. "Oh, we just paid that girl to go home so we can shop and teach you a thing or two about how to be intimate with Bella without hurting her," Rose said as her and Alice walked away; leaving me shocked at the counter."Follow us. Haven't you wondered why Jasper is never around you when you're with Bella?" Alice asked me as Rose grabbed a rubber candle. They make rubber candles now? What kind of candle store is this?"Come to think of it, yeah, why is that?" I asked not taking my eyes off Rose's hands."Because your lust for one another is hurting him. He can't stand it. It actually benefits me in a way," Alice smirked."I had no idea that we were hurting him; he always blocked his mind from me when he came back from where ever he went," I said, my voice full of remorse; I really did feel bad. I had no idea that our intimate feelings for each other were that strong. I mean, I knew Bella wanted to have sex as did I, but I thought we hid it from my family. I guess we didn't do such a good job."Rose, why are you rubbing that candle?" I asked curiously."Oh, Edward. You're funny. This is not a candle. Is that what you think you bought Bella?" she giggled; I nodded. "This is going to be a long night. First of all, you did not buy her a candle and this is not a candle either. You bought her a vibrator and this is a dildo," Rose stated as she started to stalk me with the dildo. "Edward, do you know what these are used for?" Alice asked me sweetly. I shook my head sisters laughed. "Well, they are used to pleasure women when they are alone or when they are with their partner. We find it very useful when the boys are hunting," Rose said as she winked at . Two things I knew I did not want to think about:1. I didn't want to think of my sisters having sex 2. I didn't want to think of them pleasuring , now that image is in my head. I groaned and rolled Bella's head."What? Why would you have me buy Bella that?" I asked as I backed away from Rose; she was getting closer. The rubber thing was flopping all over in her hand. Oh god, did Bella know what I bought for her? She must think that I am a pervert!! I thought to myself as I ran away from Rose and the dildo that she was waving back and forth like a crazy course being faster then Bella; Rose tackled me and sat on Bella's legs"Think of this as Sex 101 Edward," she said as she playfully hit Bella's shoulder with the dildo."Fine, I need your help. You have my undivided attention," I sputtered. "Alice? A little help would be nice. Rose it would be nice if you didn't break Bella's legs," I stated as she got off me and Alice helped me up laughing. Just as I stood up, Rose threw the dildo at me, hitting me square in the face. I would have caught that if I was myself; but as Bella, I will be helping her with her hand/eye coordination later."Ok, so what can I do to be intimate with Bella without hurting her?" I asked as I got up."Well, you could get to know her body and what she likes. For example, you can blindfold and handcuff her and run soft items over her skin; such as silk, velvet, feathers, a rose etc. Have her guess what it is as you run it softly over her skin. You can run it in between the crevice of her breasts, the inside of her thigh, on her sides; with the rose you can lightly drag it along her jaw line and lips or anywhere where she would feel it the most. You can call 'sensual tickling' I guess. Also try doing this with your fingers; like this," Alice brought her fingers to my face and gently caressed my cheek and along my jaw line. That felt nice. I would definitely do that more to wandered around the store as my sisters pointed out a lot of things; such as: massage booklets, lotions, oils, toys, lingerie etc. They showed me a panty set that vibrated.I cocked Bella's brow "Why would I want that?" "It's so you can give Bella an orgasm while you're in a different room," Rose said as she took the panties out of the box and pushed the remote causing it to vibrate. "No, that's ok," I said. I don't want Bella having an orgasm anywhere other than her bedroom or mine, I thought to myself. Rose chuckled and put it back. Well, on second thought, maybe I'll buy them for later."You could also feed her fruit while she is blindfolded. Have her guess what kind of fruit you are giving her by her smelling it and tasting it. Bring it slowly to her lips and kinda rub it on her lips just a little giving her a little taste. Than have her open her mouth just a little and you slide it in," Alice suggested. After a few hours, we finally left at 12:30am. We put the stuff we bought in a bag and left a list with cash for the girl since she was coming back in the morning. We bought a couple of books on massages, positions (saved for later), lotions, oils and a mini vibrator for Bella. I snuck the vibrating panties in Bella's purse. Just thinking that maybe, just maybe she would use it, made me horny. "Hey, thanks for your help back there. I really appreciate it. I plan on telling her about our little trip so I don't scare her," I pointed out and they both agreed that I should tell her. Thinking that we were on our way back to Charlie's, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. "Edward, wake up!" I felt Rose nudging my shoulder. "What time is it? Are we at Charlie's?" I asked looking at my watch; 1:30am."Nope, we're at the Dripping Lollipop!! Come on, let's go!" Alice urged. **_**What are we doing at a candy shop?**_** I wondered as I stepped out of the car. Hell, I'm game for some whoppers. I noticed that there was a line, so I went to the back of it and waited for my sisters. This is a popular candy store. What do they do, lace that shit with acid or something?I heard my sisters start singing 50 Cents' 'Candy Shop' song.I'll take you to the candy shopI'll let you lick the lollipopGo 'head girl, don't you stopKeep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)I'll take you to the candy shopBoy one taste of what I gotI'll have you spending all you gotKeep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)"Edward, girls that look like us, don't wait in lines. Come on," Rose said as she grabbed my arm. I heard a lot of girls getting pissed and start calling Rose a 'bitch'. She just turned and waved a little wave and continued walking to the front. Alice pulled out 3 cards that looked like fake Id's. Where did she get those and why would we need them to buy candy? **_**I bet she had them made by the mysterious family friend, Mr. Bo jangles,**_** I thought as the bouncer let us in. Bouncer? At a candy shop, this night keeps getting weirder and weirder. Damn straight, this candy must be good if they need a bouncer. Dumb fucks must be fighting over entered a pitch black room that had a stage and had lights on them. **_**Where's the fucking candy? **_**I wondered."Front and center girls?" Rose asked as she made her way to the front. As I followed my sisters, I tripped over a chair and landed in some guys lap, my face right in his crotch."Uh Ewwwww… Ladies, some skinny white girl just hopped in my lap and is trying to get under my skirt," the guy said in a rather high voice as his hands flew up in the air. "Excuse me, ummm little girl," he said to me and I looked up at him, as I tried to get off him as fast as Bella's body would let me, but to no avail, I kept slipping and therefore falling on this guys lap. "Yeah, you. I'm afraid that you're not my type. I prefer tall and slender girls with big booties. And frankly sister, you aint it," I was finally able to get up and I just looked at him and the people around his table. As the lights slowly came on a little bit, I saw something that I have never seen in my whole 90 years of un-living; a bunch of men, in drag. "That's right hunny. You're looking at the only gay drag guys in Port Angeles. I'm Sparkle, the red head is Glitter, the platinum blonde is Diamond and the brunette is Sapphire," he said as he gestured to his fellow men, I mean ladies. I just stood there with my mouth hung open. They all waved. Kill me please. "Well don't just stand there skinny Minnie, you'll block the show," one of the ladies said, Glitter, I think."So...rry," I stuttered as I quickly scanned the room and found my sisters sitting at the very front table."Edward, there you are, we thought we lost you," Alice said as I took my seat and put my head on the table and started banging."Edward what are you doing? Stop before you give Bella a bump," Alice said as she pulled me back up. "While you two were sitting over her, I tripped and fell face first into a guy's crotch, not just any guy mind you, but that guy over there," I nodded my head towards the table. "Don't look!" I hissed as I buried my head in my hands again. My sisters both looked back and started giggling. "Hey Edward, your friends are waving," I looked up and could feel the blood going straight to my cheeks as I look towards them I gave a partial wave and turned back around."They mentioned a show…" I said, in hopes they would let me in on the of a sudden the lights went out and I spot light went to the stage.A police officer, fire fighter, construction worker and a lawyer all emerged from the curtain. You'd think it was the Village People on crack, with a lawyer instead of Indian. Were these assholes going to start singing 'YMCA' or some shit?The police officer looked like Ben Affleck when he was in Armageddon; the construction worker looked like Matthew McCaunahey; the lawyer was on the geeky but cute side like Adam Sandler; and the firefighter looked like Brad Pitt when he was in Legends of The Fall. As if reading my mind, the firefighter looked at me and winked. I know that wink, but where have I seen it before? I of a sudden my sisters were cheering loudly, causing the guys to come closer towards our started dancing and strutting up to the edge of the stage. The police officer put his hat on Rose who in turn put something in his hand; I saw a flash of she just give him money? Oh fuck! They brought me to a strip club! I thought as I put my head back as I brought it up, I felt something land on my head. I grabbed whatever it was off my head and looked up. The ladies that I met earlier were cheering and clapping. Of course, they were the pants worn by the firefighter. I blushed furiously and sat back down. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked Rose, since Alice was preoccupied with the Construction worker. "Edward, calm down. We are just having some fun with you. Here, let me order you a drink," she grabbed the waiter and ordered something. Within minutes later, my drink arrived. "It's a strawberry margarita, it should help you lighten up," Rose said and winked. "Edward, your firefighter is making his way over!!! Put these in his boxers!" Alice giggled, handing me some cash. "Oh bloody hell. Better have some fun. Bottoms up," I said as I slurped my margarita in record time, giving me a terrible brain freeze. OUCH, SHIT!!!! They quickly got me a refill and I downed that one too."Excuse me ma'am, I believe you have something of mine," he said as he grabbed my hand and started dancing for me.I giggled like a little school girl, feeling the effects of the alcohol. I looked at my sisters who were laughing hard; Rose taking pictures. Alice grabbed 'blue eyes' and brought his ear down to her mouth and whispered something. He looked back up and smiled…and winked. "Ms. Bella Swan? I believe I have something for you, if you would kindly follow me please," he said as he helped me up and started pulling me away from my sisters.I reached my hand back to grab Alice so she could pull me back but once our hands met, she slipped something in my hands and they released just as fast. She gave me thumbs up and went back to watch the show. I glanced at the 'ladies' and they all waved at me and hollered "Hey Minnie!! HAVE FUN!!!" Oh god. I have officially gone to hell and taken one of the Village People with me.I reluctantly followed him. Once we got behind closed doors, he led me to a couch and we sat down."Bella, my name is Mikhail. I hope you don't mind, but your sister said that you need some excitement in your life. Well, here I am!" he laughed an all too familiar laugh; but I still couldn't place it. He stood up and kissed my hand and blushed again. He started bothering me, I knew that wink but I couldn't place who it belonged to. I have seen it so many times before. If I were a vampire I would know, but now that I am Bella, her brain doesn't work as fast as mine started dancing and he took off his shirt and tossed it to me; which surprisingly I caught. He came over and started dancing on me, rubbing his little frank and beans on my leg. To keep up appearances, I slipped a wad of cash in his suspenders.I started to get hypnotized by his dancing; he was a really good dancer…until he started dancing with his back to me and started shaking his ass in upward and downward started slowly coming back to me from a picture I saw in Charlie's …diner…Bella…dancing…Mi…"MIKE NEWTON!!!!" I squealed."Oh shit!!!" he said as he ran towards me and grabbed his sisters barged through the door just as he started to get changed. "Bella, you ok?" Alice asked. I pointed to Mike and covered my mouth," Look at him Alice, who do you see? Look closely," she got up and got inches from his face."Oh hell no…." Alice whispered something in Rose's ear while Mike was scrambling to get his clothes on but was falling over."FREEZE NEWTON!" Rose froze, looking scared."Stand up, drop the clothes and raise your hands," she said. He actually did as she grabbed something from her purse.**SNAP** She took a picture of him in all his pride and glory; he was wearing blue boxers, with suspenders and no socks."You have to destroy that picture! Please" Mike begged. "Mike, you can get dressed now. But I have a proposition for you," I said as I stuck my hand out towards Rose, indicating that I wanted the handed it over with a questioning look."Mike, I know you like me and want to be with me but I'm sorry that's not going to happen, not now, not ever. I swear on my life that if you leave me alone and only think of me as a friend; trust me, I know when you think otherwise; and talk to me as a friend would, than you have my word that I will show no one this picture. I am going to keep this for when I need to keep you in check. Rose? Alice? You must not speak one word of this to anyone. You can not tell Jasper, Emmett, and especially Edward. Agree?" I stuck my hand in the middle of the room waiting for everyone else to follow suit. Once everyone's hands met, we yelled "AGREED!""Girls, I'll meet you outside, give me a minute," I said as I closed the door."Mike, what are you doing working here? I thought you worked at the pizzeria?" I said as I sat down."Well, that doesn't pay well and I need to pay for college next year. So, I found a guy who makes fake id's and got a job here. I make good money. Hell, from you I made 3 thousand," he said sheepishly as he sat down. "Here's your money back," he said as he tried giving it back."No, you keep it. I don't need it; besides it's Edward's money," I winked and he smiled and hugged me."Well, **_**Mikhail**_**, thank you for the dance," I giggled and whispered "I'll see you in a few weeks at school," and I walked I was about to leave, my 'jeweled friends' came up to me. "Hey Minnie, how was the dance? He is delicious isn't he? He danced for us last night! Here, we want to give you a token to remember us by," Sparkle gave me a shiny ring and stuck her hand out. I noticed she had the same ring on her middle finger. "Thanks, Sparkle," I said as I slid the ring on my middle finger and she hugged me.I left to go find my sisters and go a night. What a night.**

**Chapter End Notes:**

**A/N The skin condition is actually real. Also, if you guys wanted to see pictures of how Edward did Bella's hair and makeup, the jammies, and of the creepy dude in porn store, here are the links. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I fell out of my chair a few times from laughing so hard. Next up is the one and only JMCullen!!!**

**Blue tank and shorts**

**.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CL-229927&page=2&cgname=OSSLPPYJZZZ&rfnbr=524**

**MAKE-UP**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/blog/%3Ftag%3Dbeauty-disasters%2Brate-it&usg=__fDTSs65ZczU86FoLgaXpxmRjQ50=&h=486&w=450&sz=31&hl=en&start=4&um=1&tbnid=acm5aXkztiUetM:&tbnh=129&tbnw=119&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmakeup%2Bdisaster%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1**

**BUN ON HEAD**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/frolic/images/2008/08/06/haphazard_&imgrefurl=.&usg=__qghrs8eU8Eb8zhXxER3GYAt4Yig=&h=369&w=360&sz=54&hl=en&start=11&um=1&tbnid=OoPf0nq9rzQx2M:&tbnh=122&tbnw=119&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbuns%2Bon%2Btop%2Bof%2Bhead%26hl%3Den%26um%3D1**

**Light Blue Sleep Shirt**

**.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CL-194644&page=1&cgname=OSSLPSHIZZZ&rfnbr=5243**

**Porn Store Guy**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/question/168639/a-virgins-plea-are-you-willing-to-help-this-guy-get-laid/&usg=__aKsprzbZ0J_Q--A4Pox5DNbZSI4=&h=321&w=338&sz=12&hl=en&start=5&tbnid=O1hov2DyH1wtSM:&tbnh=113&tbnw=119&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dfat%2Bugly%2Bguys%26gbv%3D2%26hl%3Den**


	12. Some Like It Hot

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**This chapter is done in BPOV by JMCullen.**

**Bella will be experiencing for the first time what Edward himself experiences during the night at the Cullen house, among other things.**

**We don't own these characters, we just love torturing them for your reading enjoyment. Hope you enjoy!**

**_BPOV_**

A vibrator? I mean seriously, Edward bought me a vibrator and thought the damn thing was a candle. The fucking thing didn't remotely come close to the appearance of a candle. Apparently, even vampires have those short bus, licking windows believing they are cherry flavored, and wearing a helmet with a drool cup kind of moments. That was the icing to the cake of bizzaro shit that had happened to me over the last few days, and what was really fucked up was it turned me on. I was now parading around with blue balls. Hell, even Edward's nipples got hard. I could have cut glass with those puppies.

So, I set off on another excursion of hunting to calm myself. Thankfully, this time it was less eventful. I managed to bypass any other vampire slayers and feed on a few helpless deer without any major mishaps. I had to admit, I was becoming quite good at the whole hunting thing. My only issue was my appearance afterward. I looked like I bathed in a pig pen.

Once I disposed of the last deer carcass, I decided to head back to the Cullen house and get myself cleaned up. I'd chill for awhile in Edward's bed, then when I knew for positive Charlie would be asleep, I'd go back to my house to spend the night with Edward.

When I walked through the door, Emmett was waiting for me. It was as if he knew exactly when I'd be there. I'm sure I had Alice to thank for that. He had a shit eating grin on his face which meant in fashionable Emmett style, he was up to something, "Good evening, Bellward. Did you have a nice hunt?"

"Yes, Emmett. As a matter of fact I did, but I'd appreciate if you'd quit calling me Bellward. Where's everyone else?" I asked a bit agitated at him.

"They are around. You just go on up and fancy yourself a shower and relax. If you get too bored, we can play some video games," he said with a sweet smile. The pole smoker was definitely up to something.

I headed up to Edward's room, quickly rummaging through some drawers and without really glancing, grabbed the first pair of underwear available and a folded pair of jeans and shirt, then headed to shower. I stripped myself of the muddy clothing I now wore, and thought about how Edward was being the perfect gentleman keeping his eyes to himself while in my body. I have to say, I tried very hard not to look, but when you feel something flopping at your leg, you get curious. Besides, I only think the little fella meant to thank me for his temporary freedom.

I braved one look and was quite impressed. Edward would no doubtedly kill me for this, but it was worth it. After all that Willy and I had been through together, I thought formal introductions were in order, so I made the first move, "Hello there Willy, it's nice to finally meet you," He of course nodded back. We then shook hands and went on our merry way. His was remaining limp at Edward's leg and mine was a much needed shower.

I turned the shower handle, releasing the flow of water from the showerhead, and went to pull Edward'shand away, but it was stuck. "What the fuck?" I growled. I propped up Edward's left leg on the side of the tub for leverage, hoping I could free his hand without ripping out the whole shower. Only, his fucking leg got stuck too. Every movement I would make made it appear as if I was dry humping the fucking air. Willy was flopping all over the place. I was grunting, trying to free Edward's body without any damage. At first, Willy was confused by what the fuck it was we were doing because he had no target to hit, but then he just decided to go with the motions and enjoy the ride.

I looked around the bathroom, hoping to find something I could use when I noticed a bottle of nail polish remover at arm's reach. _How convenient_, I thought; _Emmett is a dead fucker when I get out of here_. I poured some of the remover on Edward's hand, massaging it over the skin and the shower handle when finally I got loose. I did the same with his leg and cleaned the tub with the remainder of the polish remover to prevent Edwards' body from being stuck again.

After I climbed in the shower, I inspected the shampoo and soap to make sure they were infact shampoo and soap. When they passed inspection, I cleaned Edward's body up, turned the shower off, and towel dried as I got out. I reached for the underwear and noticed something was very wrong with them. The material that was meant to cover the ass was non-existent. Only a strip was in it's place. _What the hell kinda kinky shit is Edward into?_ I wondered.

I wrapped a huge towel around Edward's body and walked over to the drawer and pulled it open to find every piece of underwear was exactly the same. There was even a leopard print one with black lace and a hot pink one with green polka dots. The pair I had in my hands were red and had the words 'Eat Me' in gold lettering on the front. _How the hell did I not notice that shit when I grabbed these?_ I thought. I reached for the shirt and noticed it looked smaller than when I first grabbed it. I held it up to me and the bottom would barely conceal my ribs. The jeans were much the same. Instead of jeans, I had what would be considered knee knockers. Where are they hiding the fucking hobbit, because this shit is not Edward's?

I went through every piece of clothing in his room and came up with nothing but butt floss and midget shit. It was either I wear these until I could find actual clothing that fit me, or go naked. The latter was not an option. So, I put Edward's 'Eat Me' thongs on and squeezed into one of the seven dwarf's wardrobe and started to head downstairs.

I could hear everyone laughing their asses off. I knew they were fully aware of my predicament. I felt like I was going to bust a seam with every step I took, not to mention, the string in my ass crack was annoying the hell out of me. The tightness of the Ken doll's jeans I wore caused Edward's package to be pushed up near his stomach. His voice now resembled that of someone who had been sucking on a helium balloon for several hours. Emmett's boisterous laugh was heard over all of them.

As I walked into the living room, the chorus of laughter picked up, but my eyes focused solely on Emmett, "Don't make a move, Emmett. Stand there so I can kill you because I know you're behind this shit," I spat while my hands ran in an up and down motion at my appearance. My reaction fueled his laughter more, "What? You don't like the new ensemble?" he bellowed through his amusement.

"Oh yeah, I love it. There's nothing like having the feel of a strip of Lycra up your ass to accentuate how perfect a fucking day you're going to have. The clothing, yeah, they'd be great if Edward had the body of a four year old," I growled. I immediately began stalking him, well as quickly as the outfit would allow, anyhow.

"Alright, Emmett. You've had your fun. Get Bella…Edward's actual clothing now," Esme told him through giggles.

"Aww, mom. Come on, I was just getting started," he whined.

"Do as your mother says, Emmett," Carlisle chastised. Emmett immediately got up, wearing the expression a child made when someone took away their favorite toy. He went off into another room and moments later came back with Edward's actual attire.

"Thank you," I hissed. I then leaned near his ear and whispered, "paybacks are a bitch, Emmett," he had a goofy grin on his face as I grabbed the clothing from his hands and headed back up to Edward's room to change.

I changed Edward's body and glanced down at the watch on his wrist to see I still had another hour before it would be safe to go to my house. I climbed on top of the bed Edward had recently purchased for the evenings I stayed over. I placed Edward's hands behind his head, and laid there with the company of my thoughts.

It was some time later when, I heard it. The sounds that would forever haunt my memory, "Yes, Drill Sergeant. No, Drill Sergeant. Spank the monkey, spank the monkey good. He's a bad monkey," Emmett apparently was a bad monkey and was being punished by Drill Sergeant Rosalie. I covered my ears, praying to god I'd go deaf. I even vomited in my mouth a little. Rosalie was laughing, then she'd clear her throat and I'd hear what sounded like a whip being cracked. _Oh dear lord, please make them stop!_ I screamed mentally.

Rosalie and Emmett continued on their tirade of spanking the monkey, which was bad enough, but then Alice and Jasper chimed in, "Saddle up lil lady. Put your cowgirl boots on, you know the ones with the spurs. This here stallion is a wild one," I heard Jasper say in his southern accent. Alice giggled and responded, "I have my secrets to breaking in horses. I'll ride you until you buckle between my legs and beg for another round of this, horse whisperer," I prayed for a quick death, something to take the pain from my ears.

Suddenly, I had a mental visual in my brain. Emmett was wearing a bra on his head and a pink tutu around his waist. He was tied to a hook attached to the ceiling and Rosalie was in a leather get up with a whip in her hands, smacking his ass like there was no tomorrow. _Bleach, I need lots of bleach to erase that shit from my memory,_ I screamed mentally. I had had enough. I knew they were messing with me at this point. To hell if Charlie was asleep or not, I was not staying here any longer.

As I made my way out, the last words I heard came from Carlisle's study, "Oh, you naughty little librarian," Now that I was mentally, physically, and emotionally scarred for life, I figured nothing worse could happen. My brain was now mush and couldn't take anymore.

I made it to my house rather quickly, but no matter how hard I ran, nothing would erase the torture of the Cullen's sexcapades from my brain. After I approached the house, I scaled up the front and climbed through my window. Edward was fast asleep and I could hear Charlie was as well. I was thankful because I had no intention of going back to Edward's.

I cleared the distance from the window to the bed, and noticed on my nightstand sat a little remote; one I had never seen before. _What's this to?_ I wondered. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. So, I picked the remote up and proceeded to check it out. One button caught my attention. It said 'turbo' in big red lettering. I pushed the button and applied a bit too much pressure because the remote cracked in my hand.

Right at the precise moment I pushed the button, my actual body flew up in an upright position on the bed and was vibrating, "B-bella, t-turn it…. o-oh y-yeah, that's t-the s-spot," I smelled the arousal coming from my body and immediately Edward's body dropped to its knees and began doing pelvic thrusts into the side of my bed.

"B-bella y-you have t-to turn it o-off…ooooohhhh g-god," Edward said as my body's eyes rolled back into my head, no doubtedly from the pleasure he was feeling. His body continued to thrust into the side of the bed, and I strained to control his body enough to try to stop whatever was vibrating him to orgasm. I pushed every button on the remote, but it was no use because it was broke, "E-Edward, it's b-broke," I managed to say through thrusts.

"G-get me o-off, I m-mean g-get it o-off," he whispered. I managed to yank the blankets off him and noticed the vibrating was coming from a pair of panties he was wearing. As soon as I brought Edward's hands to the panties, and I felt bare flesh, my hips rocked hard into the side of the bed and I exploded, right in Edward's jeans. I yanked the panties off just as Edward's orgasm hit.

_How fucking embarrassing_, I ranted. I just creamed Edward's jeans by humping my bed and he orgasmed in my body from a pair of vibrating panties. We listened for Charlie, and luckily he was still sawing logs in the other room. Once we realized we were in the clear, the shock hit. Neither of us could say a word. We both had just experienced our first orgasms in the most unconventional of ways. How much more fucked up could this get? We needed to see Lady Zafrina, and we needed to see her now!

**Chapter End Notes:**

**There you have it, the continuation of Bella's adventures in the Edward suit. Lol. It took some fine tuning, but hopefully you enjoyed the end product. Leave us reviews and let us know how you think the story is coming along. Next chapter will be done in EPOV by my partner in crime, blue2185**


	13. Sexual Healing

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for the great reviews!!! We read them all and try to respond to everyone but for some reason it won't let us reply. So, please bear with us and we will try to get to you all soon. Some of you think that they are getting out of character; they aren't. When I first started to write this, I wanted them to understand what it was like in the others shoes. You may think they are getting out of character but it is just them learning, experiencing different things. They are growing up. Face it, I bet you all have shared some of these experiences and have said some of the things that they have said; cuz I know I have!! LOL Trust us.**

**In other news, sorry it's been a while since an update…. I just got engaged on April 14th!!!!! Woot!! Woot!! LMAO  
Enjoy!!!**

_Previously… __  
__"G-get me o-off, I m-mean g-get it o-off." he whispered. I managed to yank the blankets off him and noticed the vibrating was coming from a pair of panties he was wearing. As soon as I brought Edward's hands to the panties, and I felt bare flesh, my hips rocked hard into the side of the bed and I exploded, right in Edward's jeans. I yanked the panties off just as Edward's orgasm hit._

**_EPOV_**

"Bella!!!! Oh god!!!" I spasmed for a good 5 minutes until I finally calmed down.

Apparently, when we thought we were clear of Charlie, we were wrong. I heard him jump out of bed and run to my room.

I rolled to the floor and threw the blanket over me and glanced towards Bella, but she was already out the window. Oh shit, please don't let him find the evidence. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? This wasn't CSI. It's not like he had a black light in his back pocket intended for the discovery of vaginal secretions.

"Bells! Are you ok?" Charlie asked as he burst through my door.

"Ummm…" was all I could get out. _Sure Charlie, all is well in the Bella suit. I'm pretty sure I just orgasmed in your daughter's body from a pair of vibrating panties, but I'm fucking peachy_, I thought.

"Oh, you fell out of bed again. Phew!! I'm glad it wasn't anything too bad! Good night," he said nervously as he closed my door and went back to bed.

"Edward!!" Bella hissed from the window, scaring the shit out of me. As if I didn't already have enough of her body fluids in my panties.

"Bella! What happened? I've never felt that before! Did I just have what I think I had?" I asked as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, I'd say we both had our first orgasms. I wanted to share my first orgasm with you, but I guess in a way I did. What in the world are you doing with vibrating panties? Why not just put me in thongs? You seem to favor those, Mr. 'Eat Me'," There was a hint of humor to her voice.

Uh-oh, here we go. Damn Rose and Alice! Wait a minute. What was she saying about thongs?

"What? Who the hell is Mr. 'Eat Me'? I don't wear thongs. Listen, Bella, I… ummm…" I dropped my head so I wouldn't have to look at her as I spit the words out, "See, Alice and Rose took me to a porn store to teach me ways of pleasuring you without hurting you. They made me buy these panties and I got curious. I wasn't planning on using them. Okay, maybe I considered it, but I didn't actually do it. You came in and turned them on and well, I guess you know what happened from there," I said as I finished my rambling.

I glanced up at her and she sat there covering my mouth with my hand. She really thought this shit was funny!

"They. Took. You. To. A. Porn. Store? That's fucking classic." she burst out giggling but it sounded like a grizzly roaring. She was laughing so hard she fell off the bed with a thump. We froze.

"Did you wake up Charlie?" I whispered.

"No, he thinks you fell out of bed again. He's planning on investing in a bumper guard," she said as she laid next to me in bed.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you that you won't hurt me?" she asked as she ran my hand over her arm.

"Bella, did you see what my body was doing after you pushed the 'turbo' button? You started grinding the bed post. I bet there is a dent in the shape of pants. By the way, you're experiencing serious seepage in the jean department." I chuckled at her as she looked from the bed post to the jeans on my body and nodded.

"This is getting ridiculous!! Your body is so horny it hurts, Edward. I can literally cut glass with how hard your damn nipples are! And poor Willy, any motion with your hips and he thinks its game time. He's more than ready on the frontline for some sexual healing," she laughed.

"Bella, come sit down with me. Hell, we've already orgasmed together so maybe we can try something's. We can't possibly do worse than we already have. I wanted to wait until we were officially ourselves again, but I don't think either of us can wait, especially you. I'm not in the mood for you to molest your body's leg again with my body. Sorry love, but I'm not the wine and dine then hump my leg type,"

"Ha Ha. Real fucking funny, Edward. Bite me!" she growled as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed at her response, "There is a box in your drawer; will you grab it for me please?"

Bella looked at me and asked, "You didn't buy me another _candle _did you?" she asked as she crossed my arms against my chest.

"Bella, I know now what I bought you and I'm sorry. I had no idea what it was at first, so I assumed it was a candle. It didn't help that Rose and Alice intended for me to believe I was purchasing a candle. And no, I didn't buy you a vibrator; but I did buy real candles," I chuckled as I reached under the bed and brought out a couple of blue heart shaped candles and a lighter.

I got up and placed them around her room and lit them, cascading a dim light. That's right, I know my shit. And Emmett thought I couldn't be a Casanova. I know how to set the mood. Ironically though, we were moving backwards. I wasn't an expert in all things sexual, but I was pretty sure setting the mood came before you climaxed with your partner and not the other way around. I went and joined Bella as she opened the box I handed her.

"Please tell me there are no bra's and tutu's in here." She looked near terrified.

"No. Why would I buy you bra's and tutu's? Do you have some kind of fetish I don't know about?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't, but Emmett sure as hell does. He reminded me of Ace Ventura on crack and that boy loves getting his ass spanked. I can't believe what you have to deal with nightly. I'm scarred for life now," I couldn't help but laugh my ass off, she got a dose of 'Making Love 101' Cullen style.

"No, love. I promise it's nothing that will scar you." I teased. "Just open it up."

"Blindfolds?" she asked as she held one up in front of me, "I see the kinkiness doesn't stop with Emmett."

"Well, my sisters think that we should experiment and get used to each others bodies. They told me about sensual, yet sexual, safe things that we can do until we can actually make love. Do you trust me?" I asked as I gently took the blindfold from my hands and placed it over my head.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Will you take off your shirt?" I asked as she nodded and complied.

I laid my body down gently.

"Bella, I'm going to go very slowly so just relax and let me know how this all feels," I whispered in my ear as I nipped it.

My body shuddered and a low moan came from my mouth.

I sat Bella's body up and lightly traced my naked chest with Bella's hands.

_I've got to say, I have a nice chest_, I thought as I circled her fingers over my nipple making it hard.

I lightly placed Bella's tongue on my chest and licked my nipple, while grazing Bella's small hands down the sides of my chiseled chest; causing my body to shudder.

"Do you like that, love?" I asked as I gently kissed my lips.

All Bella did was return my kiss with a hiss.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I smiled as I nuzzled my neck lightly, flicking Bella's tongue across my cool flesh. She then moved my hands to her body's ass and gave it a little squeeze. This felt kind of strange. I mean our caressing felt heavenly, but I couldn't get passed the idea that we were having an out-of-body-masturbating-ourselves experience.

"Bella, I know we are both sexually repressed right now and we are trying to help ease ourselves, but do you feel the least bit strange about this? I mean, I'm sucking on my own nipples here just to please you and your squeezing your own ass. It is almost strangely erotic in a morbid kind of way. It's like 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' comes to Forks," I said.

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one with that thought in the back of my mind. I was going to say, 'Edward, if you think I'm sucking on my own nipples just to get you off, you're sorely mistaken.'. Thankfully, I don't have to. You spoke my mind for me. It does feel good that you're touching me, obviously; you're erection clearly shows that. I just always thought it would be in my own body," she answered back

"We have a choice to continue our explorations, or we can stop now. Maybe if we try some music. We could keep it low enough that Charlie won't hear it. That should help set the mood some," It was certainly worth a try.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bella agreed.

I reached over to her nightstand and turned on the radio of her alarm clock. Instantly, we were graced the vocals of Olivia Newton-John.

_Let's get physical, physical__  
__I wanna get physical__  
__Let's get into physical__  
__Let me hear your body talk, your body talk__  
__Let me hear your body talk_

Okay, time to change the station. As I switched it, the next song nearly had me falling to the floor.

_And then there she was__  
__Like double cherry pie__  
__Yeah there she was__  
__Like disco superfly__  
__I smell sex and candy here__  
__Who's that lounging in my chair__  
__Who's that casting devious stares__  
__In my direction__  
__Mama this surely is a dream_

Fucking sex and candy? What the hell? So, I changed the station again, when really I should have just shot myself and got it the hell over with.

_you let me violate you__  
__you let me desecrate you__  
__you let me penetrate you__  
__you let me complicate you_

I turned to Bella, noticing she was wearing the same baffled expression I wore. "What the hell is this shit, Bella? Porn radio?"

_I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__I want to feel you from the inside__  
__I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__my whole existence is flawed__  
__you get me closer to god_

"Apparently, the radio gods are sexually frustrated too, Edward." she laughed.

"Apparently," I agreed.

It was obvious our sexual explorations were coming to a halt. I had no intention of becoming too physical, there was no way we were smelling sex and candy anytime soon, and I certainly wasn't fucking her like an animal. It was better this way, for now. Besides, I couldn't fathom the thought of what could happen had we taken it further. We weren't in each other's bodies and I was not going to experience sex for the first time being penetrated by my own penis. I'd need counseling for years after that. I'm sure Bella felt much the same in the sense of violating her vaginal crevice. However, I had every intention once we were switched back, to take things further than kisses.

I changed the channel once more before we ended the night and the perfect song came on, Sexual Healing.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing  
Sexual Healing, oh baby_

I looked over at Bella and covered my mouth and giggled. "This is perfect for us!!"

Once again, our 'Sexual Healing' will be postponed until we switch.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Ok, we know this is probably the shortest chapter but both of our Muses were on vacation and didn't come back until Saturday Night. They both promised us that the following chapters will be longer.**

**Things are going to get pretty interesting in the chapters to come. So please be patient with us and we will try our hardest not to take forever in posting next time!**

**Love the reviews!!! There was some confusion of what an Orgasm was, so here you go! 1. (noun) orgasm, climax, sexual climax, coming  
the moment of most intense pleasure in sexual intercourse**

**Up next with BPOV is JMCullen.**


	14. Pop, Lock & Drop It

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Thank you everyone!!! We really appreciate you all being patient with us while we work on our story!!! We are going to try to get an update up on every Monday. We also want to thank you for getting us 200+ reviews!!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is done in BPOV by JMCullen!!!**

***We do have a Switched thread up in the forums if anyone is interested in joining us over there. It's listed under alternate universe.***

_Previously…._

_I turned to Bella, noticing she was wearing the same baffled expression I wore. "What the hell is this shit, Bella? Porn radio?" _

_I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__I want to feel you from the inside__  
__I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__my whole existence is flawed__  
__you get me closer to god_

_"Apparently, the radio gods are sexually frustrated too, Edward." she laughed._

_"Apparently," I agreed._

_It was obvious our sexual explorations were coming to a halt. I had no intention of becoming too physical, there was no way we were smelling sex and candy anytime soon, and I certainly wasn't fucking her like an animal. It was better this way, for now. Besides, I couldn't fathom the thought of what could happen had we taken it further. We weren't in each other's bodies and I was not going to experience sex for the first time being penetrated by my own penis. I'd need counseling for years after that. I'm sure Bella felt much the same in the sense of violating her vaginal crevice. However, I had every intention once we were switched back, to take things further than kisses._

_I changed the channel once more before we ended the night and the perfect song came on, Sexual Healing._

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight__  
__Baby I'm hot just like an oven__  
__I need some lovin'__  
__And baby, I can't hold it much longer__  
__It's getting stronger and stronger__  
__And when I get that feeling__  
__I want Sexual Healing__  
__Sexual Healing, oh baby_

_I looked over at Bella and covered my mouth and giggled. "This is perfect for us!!"_

_Once again, our 'Sexual Healing' will be postponed until we switch._

**_BPOV_**

I didn't know they played that kind of shit on the radio. It certainly wasn't my idea of 'let's make out in each other's bodies because we are too sexually frustrated to realize we are actually fondling ourselves' kind of music. Did they even have music for that? I had lots of time to sit and mull over mundane shit like that because I couldn't sleep anymore. It really sucked ass too. I was becoming increasingly agitated as the days went by and found myself acting more and more out of character because of it. Then I'd try to contemplate how I could possibly be in character when someone thought it would be fucking hilarious to turn me into a walking vampiric hermaphrodite.

I was laying there minding my own business when Edward flung my body's hand up against his body's stomach, the tip of my body's fingers grazed his penis. So, of course, his internal nympho alarm went off. I don't know about the rest of the male population, but I was seriously getting tired of walking around with an erection 24/7. I'd always heard the term blue balls used loosely, but never understood it's actual meaning. Let me just say that I'm now very fucking acquainted with blue balls. I had a permanent fucking address there. I mean seriously, how many girls do you know that can say they were so sexually frustrated their nuts hurt and they looked like they were on a permanent fix of Viagra due to their 24/7 hard-on because of their boyfriend's vagina. That's not even the best part. What if said vagina actually belonged to the girl. Top that shit Ripley's Believe It Or Not.

I was trying my best to remove the hand without waking Edward up, but apparently in his subconscious he was really toying with me because he flipped my body over to it's side, facing the opposite direction of me, and literally thrust my ass out and rubbed against his penis. Anyone that says an already erect penis can't get harder than it initially was needs to be beat over the head profusely with a blunt fucking object because it is very probable.

Edward's penis was now happily poking right into my body's ass. I could hear "Mwhahahaha!" coming from his pants and realized poor Willy had gone and lost his penis mind.

The urge to pelvic thrust against my own ass was becoming increasingly hard to control. I had more than proven on many occasion in Edward's body that I was not the epitome of sexual self restraint. I had nearly snapped when I threw myself from the bed and knocked over my lamp with Edward's penis.

The lamp shade that had once covered the lamp was now hanging directly from the protruding part of Edward's body. 'Great, now I'm a fucking vampire lamp'. Of course, he would awake just in time to see. "Bella, is there a reason why you have a lamp shade hanging from my groin? Never mind, I'm not sure I want the answer to that question,"

Oh, he was going to get an answer. "Edward, if I have to lay here one more night with an erection because you're shoving my body's ass into your penis, I'm going to decapitate someone. We need to locate the card that Lady Zafrina gave us and find her. I want back in my own body before I completely lose it and end up defiling myself. They don't have therapy that will cure that shit,"

He started laughing. This was no laughing matter. The continuous flow of venom to his penis ended up in a lot of ruined boxer briefs and he thought this was comedic.

"What's so funny, Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing, love. It's just that your self control has always been an issue. I don't know why you expected it to be any different in my body," he answered.

Oh, so that's how it is. He acted like this shit was easy for me. Nothing about this situation was fucking normal and I was beyond peeved off now. _Nice Edward, rub it in my face that I'm not as great at self-restraining as perfect you. _Well, if that's how he wanted it to be. I'll show him self control.

Like clockwork, Edward's cell phone rang at my side. I smiled at him wickedly as I answered it, "Hello, Alice. Yes, I most certainly do. I'd love to have him help. Thank you, I'll see you then,"

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

Hell if I was going to tell him anything. He asked for this. "Edward, I've got a question for you,"

He looked at me curiously, "Alright."

"Would you say that you're in touch with your feminine side? What I mean to say is, would you say that you can understand and sympathize with a woman's feelings and if you were in your own body would you lose that understanding?" I asked sweetly.

He furrowed my brow as he thought on my questions. "Yes, I suppose that I could, especially now. I mean I am in a woman's body after all. I've experienced first hand some of the natural things a woman goes through. So yeah, I'd say that I'm in touch with my feminine side and yes, even in my own body I would feel the same."

"That's all I needed to know," This was gonna be good. He had no damn idea what he just fell for. Some lessons had to be learned the hard way, I suppose and boy was he going to learn it the fucking hard way. _In touch with your feminine side heh, Edward. Let's see how in touch you are._

I spoke sweetly, "Edward, I have to take care of something. I'll be back, but while I'm gone, I need you to look for that card from Lady Zafrina. Charlie should be up soon. I'll be back once he leaves."

Before he could respond, I was out the window and running full-bore toward the Cullen home. After swallowing twenty mosquitoes and a fly later, I arrived with a giddy Alice waiting on the porch. "I don't normally condone torture, Bella, but this was just too good to pass up."

"Do your worst, Alice," I told her as I followed her into the house. Emmett was on stand-by at the bathroom with the items I required: Pink zebra striped thong; check, matching bra; check, scarlet red belly shirt; check, barely concealing the ass black mini-skirt; check, and three inch stiletto heels; mother fucking check.

I grabbed the above mentioned list and headed into the bathroom. I quickly changed into all the clothing and hollered to Alice that I was ready for the Edwina make-over.

She curled Edward's hair, making sure the curls framed his face and threw in a couple red hair barrettes. She then started on the make-up. This was the process that took the longest. When she finally finished, Edward's face felt heavier. I was almost terrified to see what she had done. When I looked in the mirror, I nearly fell on my ass. I looked like a damn lot lizard applying for a position as Bozo the Clown's assistant.

The lipstick was bright red, the blush was caked on, and the eye-liner was so dark and heavy that it appeared Edward had two black eyes. Truthfully, If I smiled this shit would just crack the hell off. Now you pair that with the zebra striped bra and thong, the belly shirt and mini-skirt, and then the heels, and you have the new winner of the Miss Skanktastic Pageant.

Alice took one look at me and completely lost her shit. She was laughing so hard that if tears were possible, the bathroom would be knee high in them. I was definitely ready. _Alright Mr. Femininity and the perfection of self-restraint, say hello to your counterpart, Edwina._

Emmett was waiting outside of the bathroom when I came out. "Bella, I know I've teased you since you and Edward switched bodies, but it was all harmless fun. However, the brainstorm it took to come up with this idea was epically fucking fantastic. Remind me once you've changed to never get on your bad side."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I still owe you one, Emmett, but I'll let it slide…for now."

I turned to Alice, "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it big. I know he'll get me back if and when we end up back in our own bodies, but in the mean time, I'm just going to enjoy my victory. He'll be ready for breakfast, so how about we bring him breakfast, Alice?" I smiled wryly at her and she instantly saw my decision.

"Oh. My. God." she gasped, "Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley will be at the donut shop at the precise time we are and let's just say you're going to make it eventful."

****~~~~****

We reached the donut shop in record time. I adjusted Edward's manly parts in the thong and climbed out of the passenger seat just as Alice was making her way out of the driver seat. The strip was rubbing up my ass with every step, but the discomfort was worth the embarrassment Edward was going to feel in this moment.

I felt guilty for stooping so low to get him back, but I was tired of feeling as if I were a child around him. I wasn't as breakable and dependant as he thought me to be, and I was his equal, not his child. I didn't think it was too much to ask for and honestly, because of the reason behind me doing this, I think that was the only reason Alice agreed to it. She may not have understood the lengths I went to, but she understood the motivation behind them.

We started toward the door of the donut shop and I was wiggling Edward's hips with every step. I could see Mike and Tyler already inside ordering. I tried to conceal my face until the proper moment, so I looked the opposite direction of them.

It was like they instinctively knew that a woman was near. Mike turned and I could feel his eyes on Edward's body. He then said to Alice, "Who's the new girl, Alice? She seems shy. You don't have to be shy. We don't bite. I'm Mike, by the way. This is Tyler."

That was my queue to turn around. Mike and Tyler's mouths dropped open and they looked damn near disgusted, "What the hell, Cullen? It's not Halloween."

I pursed my lips and answered him in the most seductive feminine voice I could, "It's Edwina to you." Suddenly, the radio in the shop started playing 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It'. _Game time_, I thought. I threw one of Edward's hands in the air and yelled loudly, "That's my song!" I immediately stepped right in front of Mike and Tyler, mere inches from their bodies, and began pop, lock, and dropping it in Edward's hookerized body, all the while winking at them.

I turned around so that now Edward's back was facing them and I was shaking his ass like he did this everyday on a stripper pole. His ass was thrust out roughly so that each flick of his hips would bring the skirt up and show the zebra print thong and his white ass cheeks. Mike and Tyler's eyes were bugging right the hell out of their heads. They looked damn near terrified and repulsed, but just couldn't look away. It was priceless.

I kept my position like that, eyes were on me from all over the donut shop. It was when the song ended that I straightened my body and sauntered past the guys to order a couple donuts. I decided in that moment that I was going to pull a Rob Schneider from Hot Chick. I ordered three crème filled and one jelly donut; the jelly was meant for what I was about to do.

After I paid for the donuts, I pulled the jelly one from the bag and bit into it as I turned around toward Mike and Tyler. I started licking some of the jelly seductively with Edward's tongue then dipped his finger in the donut to scoop a bit of the jelly onto it. I placed his finger in his mouth and slowly sucked the jelly off and then said, "You want some of my jelly?"

Their faces were a bit green and they both shook their heads erratically before they stormed out the door. I looked over toward Alice who just happened to be on the ground laughing her ass off. She finally collected her bearings and motioned for us to leave, "Come on, _Edwina_. Let's get these donuts to where they need to go." When we reached the car she asked, "When the hell did you get so brave, Bella?"

I responded, "I don't know. I guess it started during the switch. Being in Edward's body makes me feel more confident. Is that strange?"

"Not at all and I'm glad." she said.

When we arrived back at my house, Charlie was already gone….thankfully. Edward dressed this way would have been one hell of a thing to explain to my dad.

We walked in through the door just as Edward was coming down the stairs. The moment his eyes locked on his body and he seen what had been done to it, he started to stumbled down the steps. I had to catch him and steady him on my body's feet. "Bella! What the hell? What did you do to me? I look like I'm leading a  
'Rocky Horror Picture Show' revival!"

I let out a small laugh, "Well, Edward. Call this a form of revenge for putting it so bluntly that I'm unable to control myself. So, in true Bella fashion, I was unable to control myself and this is the ending product. You shouldn't be so upset though, you said you were in touch with your feminine side. I only magnified how in touch you were."

I could see the anger behind my eyes as he spoke, "That is not in the least bit funny. What if people saw me dressed that way?"

Oh, he was in for a real treat. "Too late for that, Edwina. Apparently, your body likes to pop, lock, and drop it for Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley at the donut shop."

My body's eyes widened in horror at the realization that others had seen him this way. "WHAT?!? You went into public dressed that way in my body? Bella, how could you? I think that's a bit overboard, don't you think?"

Alice interjected, "Edward, I don't normally endorse revenge like this. You know that, but she is right. You had ninety years to be as controlled as you are and don't get me started on the few mistakes you've made. She's only had nearly a week. Considering, I think she's doing a wonderful job. There are no dead bodies yet, including the one you happen to be in. You aren't giving her the credit you should and that hurts her. Frankly, I'm upset with you by it."

He knew what Alice spoke was correct. "You're right, Alice. Bella, I'm sorry, love. I should have been more supportive. I know how difficult this is for you and instead of weighing the positive, I kept focusing on the mistakes you were making. You really are doing an amazing job at restraining yourself in all the ways that matter. You've yet to hurt anyone and I'm proud of you."

I hugged and kissed him, "Thank you, Edward,"

He smiled at me, "You're welcome, now could you change my body out of that ridiculous clothing?"

I turned to Alice who had a change of clothing ready for me. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and within seconds was clear of the make-up, clothing, and hair products and into an outfit that belonged to Edward. I came back down the stairs to find him and Alice in the kitchen. He was already eating the donuts we brought him.

"Edward, did you find that card for Lady Zafrina?" I asked.

"I did find it. I tried to contact the number, but there was no answer so I figured we could take a drive by there." he said.

"Hurry up and get ready, Edward. Alice can ride along with us. The sooner we get this corrected, the better." As interesting as my life had become since I'd been in Edward's body, I was starting to really feel homesick for my own.

He changed as quickly as my body would allow into a pair of faded blue jeans and the light blue shirt he loved on me. He slipped on a pair of shoes and the three of us headed out the door.

Alice decided she wanted to drive, so we piled in her car and sped off. Edward and I looked over the address listed on the card and Alice quickly MapQuest the address and followed the instructions. When we reached our destination, we all seemed a bit shocked. It was not what we expected Lady Zafrina's home to look like in the least. Honestly, this place looked like an old abandoned warehouse.

Alice's eyes glazed over, indicating she was having a vision. When the vision stopped, she had a troubled look on her face. "This isn't where Lady Zafrina lives. As a matter-of-fact, no one lives here. I wish I could tell you more, but it was in broken pieces."

Apparently, our Lady Zafrina didn't want to be found which meant nothing good for Edward and I.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I don't know about you, but a hookerized looking Edward doing the pop, lock, and drop it for Mike and Tyler has me cracking up. Lol.**

**They couldn't find Lady Zafrina this time, but that doesn't mean they won't. Up next is my talented writing partner blue2185 with EPOV.**

**Leave us reviews and let us know what you think. They give us warm fuzzies inside.**


	15. Trouble In Forks

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Wow!!!! We can't believe last chapter's reviews!!!! Thank you all so very much! Just a friendly reminder, this is an OOC (Out Of Character) hence the title Switched.**

**Just so you know, this is in EPOV by blue2185 and a small piece in BPOV by JMCullen!!!!**

***There's not as much funny in this chappy. Sorry, we had to get this out of the way and it required more seriousness. Funny will resume in later chapters.***

_Apparently, our Lady Zafrina didn't want to be found which meant nothing good for Edward and I._

* * *

Well. I never thought that Bella would do such a thing to me. How embarrassing. Thank the high heavens she didn't make me go with her and watch her do that. I just hope that once we get switched back I don't EVER see Mike or Tyler. If I do, I really hope that they don't remember what she, well I, did. Guess I'll be doing the walk of shame whenever I'm around them. If they ask, I'll say I was drunk. Yes!!! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!!

I thought a lot about what Alice had said:  
"Edward, I don't normally endorse revenge like this. You know that, but she is right. You had ninety years to be as controlled as you are and don't get me started on the few mistakes you've made. She's only had nearly a week. Considering, I think she's doing a wonderful job. There are no dead bodies yet, including the one you happen to be in. You aren't giving her the credit you should and that hurts her. Frankly, I'm upset with you by it."

Huh. She was right. I had 90 years to be controlled. Bella is doing a great job at controlling my body; sometimes even better than me. I guess I'm not in touch with my feminine side as much as I thought. I don't give Bella as much credit as she deserves.

I don't give her any credit. I treat her as a something breakable. She is the exact opposite of breakable. She is strong. She won't break. She has been so determined to get me to open my eyes and see her for who she really is. I was the one who didn't see her clearly.

I didn't treat her as my equal as she did with me. I now see her for what she was meant to be. MY EQUAL. I decided that Bella and I needed to talk. I needed to apologize for being a caveman; 'Me Tarzan You Jane. Me strong You Weak.' I needed her to know that this is not how I want the rest of our lives to be. And if she wants to try being intimate, I will give that to her.

The trip to Lady Zafrina's 'house' was a hoax.

"I can't believe this!!! She tricked us!!! Now we will never be the same!!" Bella cried.

"Love, it will be ok. Alice, let's go see Carlisle. Maybe he has some information. I called him while you two were out 'tramping' my body around and asked for his help. Jasper is also trying to find something online about that carnival," I said to the girls.

"Bella? I think we need to talk. Do you mind if we talk when we get to my house? After we speak with Carlisle that is," She nodded.

I looked at Alice and she smiled. I didn't have to read her mind to know that our talk would go well. Bella also nodded to Alice, obviously knowing that whatever we needed to talk about would be good. I knew Alice wouldn't tell her what we were going to talk about, just that it would be good.

We pulled into the huge driveway and made our way inside.

Once the door was open, that's when I heard it.

"That's my song!!" I heard Bella squeal in probably the worst girl's voice I had ever heard in my life. I cocked Bella's brow up as I looked at my sister and Bella.

I heard Emmett's roaring laugh come from the living room.

I made my way over to the room, expecting the worse.

And that's what I got. I got a recap of what went down at the donut shop.

Next thing I knew Emmett was by Bella's side, literally dragging her body to sit on the couch next to him and watch this horrific video.

"Come on Edward!! You will die laughing!!! Jasper!!! Start it from the beginning!!"  
his voice boomed as Jasper rewound the video to the beginning.

Here we go.

Alice and my body started towards the door of the donut shop and Bella was wiggling my hips with every step.

I could see Mike and Tyler already inside ordering. Bella turned my body away from the guys.

All of a sudden Mike turned and I noticed he was checking out my body. He turned to Alice, "Who's the new girl, Alice? She seems shy," "You don't have to be shy. We don't bite. I'm Mike, by the way. This is Tyler."

'Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl!' I thought as I tried to cover Bella's eyes but Emmett held her hands in his gigantic ones tightly but not enough to hurt her.

At that moment, Bella turned my body towards them. Mike and Tyler's mouths dropped open and they looked damn near disgusted, "What the hell, Cullen? It's not Halloween."

Bella pursed my lips and answered him in the most seductive feminine voice I could, "It's Edwina to you." Suddenly, the radio in the shop started playing 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It'.

She threw one of my hands in the air and yelled loudly, "That's my song!" and immediately stepped right in front of Mike and Tyler, mere inches from their bodies, and began pop, lock, and dropping it in my hookerized body, all the while winking at them.

What the hell! I glanced at my family as they all watched this.

Alice was keeled over laughing her little ass off. Jasper was hiding in the corner trying to cover his laughter but not doing a good job. Rose actually got up and hugged Bella before high fiving her. Esme was laughing so hard she fell out of Carlisle's lap. Carlisle, on the other hand, was not laughing. No smile, nothing. Just a hard, calm expression. He just there in the recliner all reserved and shit and watched the video. Bella had my body on the floor laughing, kicking my feet up in the air like a little kid. I turned back to the video.

Bella turned around so that now my back was facing them and was shaking my ass like I did this everyday on a stripper pole. My ass was thrust out roughly so that each flick of my hips would bring the skirt up and show a zebra print thong and my white ass cheeks. Mike and Tyler's eyes were bugging right the hell out of their heads. They looked damn near terrified and repulsed, but just couldn't look away.

Oh dear god!! A zebra thong?!?!?! Could this get any worse? Is this shit over yet?

Boy, did I think too soon.

Bella kept my body like that; eyes were on me from all over the donut shop. It was when the song ended that she straightened my body and sauntered past the guys to order a couple donuts. She ordered three crème filled and one jelly donut.

Oh god, please tell me she wasn't going to do what I thought she was, was she?? I looked at my fiancé horrified and all she did was sit there and fucking snicker.

She pulled the jelly one from the bag and bit into it as she turned around toward Mike and Tyler. She started licking some of the jelly seductively with my tongue then dipped my finger in the donut to scoop a bit of the jelly onto it. She placed my finger in my mouth and slowly sucked the jelly off and then said, "You want some of my jelly?"  
OH. MY. GOD!!!!! She did it!! She totally pulled a Rob Schneider moment from The Hot Chick!!

Their faces were a bit green and they both shook their heads erratically before they  
stormed out the door.

She looked over toward Alice who just happened to be on the ground laughing her ass off. Alice finally got her shit together and motioned for them to leave, "Come on, Edwina. Let's get these donuts to where they need to go," and the screen went black.

I looked at my family again and this time I seen Carlisle laughing so hard that he flipped over backwards in the recliner, laying there laughing his ass off. Go ahead and laugh heartily at my expense…every one of you. Pay backs are a bitch.

"Oh dear god!!! I can't believe you did that," I whined in her hands. "So much for showing my face in school again. Who the hell taped this?" I asked my family.

Everyone looked at each other with huge grins.

No fucking way, she wouldn't have him do it would she?

"Who do you think?" Rose said with a sneer as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Jacob. She told Jacob that we were switched!!! Why would she? Unless, Alice saw that it would be ok with him knowing.

At that exact moment…as if planned, Jacob walked in; with the goofiest damn grin ever and a video recorder attached to his hand. Asshole.

"Hey Edwina!! Man, I've got to hand it to you. I've never seen those moves pulled off that good before and let me tell ya, you've got a nice ass," he said as he came in and stood next to Bella.

I contemplated all the ways I could bitch slap him and it be most effective in causing dire pain.

"Jacob, can I please have that tape? I assume you recorded my reaction to this whole ordeal?" I asked and put out Bella's hand, praying he would give it to me.

"Well, as long as you learned your lesson, I guess its ok. Bells, what do you think? Should I give Edwina the tape?" he asked Bella, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said as she whispered something in his ear; a little too damn loudly because I heard that shit.

"You made copies of both right?"

"NO!!! Please, Jacob!! Tell me you didn't make copies of this shit?" I cried as I jumped off the couch and went over to him.

"Oh yeah! Bells and I are the only ones who know how many and where they are, two of which are enveloped and addressed to Mike and Tyler. We wouldn't want them to forget your time together on Brokeback Mountain. Sorry, Edwina. You messed with the wrong girl," he said as he handed me a copy of my 'reaction'. I cringed when he called me Edwina. Flogging mangy, flea infested mongrels wasn't illegal in the US was it?

"Thanks," I said as I snatched the tape from Jacobs's hot hands, "Laugh it the hell up. It's real fucking funny and please stop calling me Edwina." I grabbed the tape from the VCR and walked to my room and slammed it with as much force as Bella could muster, leaving my family and fiancé downstairs nearly convulsing in laughter.

As I entered my room, I locked it so no one would interrupt me. I sat on the edge of my bed. I felt tears well up in Bella's eyes and I just let them fall. I deserved that humiliation. I decided that now was the perfect time to have the much-needed talk with Bella. First, I had to hide these discriminating tapes because Emmett would have this shit posted all over fucking YouTube.

I didn't bother hiding my tears, I was in touch with my femininity now, so might as well let the shit flow. I let them continue to fall as I silently dragged my desk chair towards my secret spot under the ceiling. I stood on the chair so I could reach the spot. I carefully and quietly found the nearly invisible hinge on my ceiling and opened it, revealing a secret door. I took down a safe that had some personal belongings of mine. I got down off the chair and sat on my bed.

Inside the box was a picture of my family, my mother's locket, and the clippings of my parent's deaths. I labeled the tapes 'Edwina' and dated them and set them inside the safe and locked it.

"Edwin- I mean Edward, are you ok? Can I come in please?" I heard Bella ask me through the door.

"Yeah, hold on," I replied as I put the safe away and closed the secret door. I put the chair back and looked up making sure you couldn't tell there was a door there.

I wiped my face before I opened the door.

Bella was standing there with concern all over my face.

"Edward, I know it got a little carried away, but you know we were only teasing you. Are you ok?" she asked as she took my hand and closed the door.

"Yes and no. Love, I have done a lot of thinking today and since we switched bodies. We need to talk. I need to apologize for so much," I said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Edward, there is nothing we need to talk about. Are we ok?" she asked me with a worried look on my face.

"Yes, but I'm not. I have treated you horrible since we got together. I never realized how bad it was until today," I said as she wiped a tear from her face.

She started to interrupt me "Love, let me get this out before I forget what I need to say. Your mind isn't equipped to remember stuff as mine is, no offense," she smiled lightly and I continued.

"Bella, do you remember when we had our first kiss and I told you that I could never lose control with you?' she nodded, "That night, I ruined our relationship. I'm surprised you stayed with me this long. Bella, I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, even though I wanted to kill you, again, no offense," I chuckled quietly. I was really laying on the fucking charm tonight.

"When I realized that you were my singer, I told myself that I had to protect you from literally everything, with my whole life. That's part of the reason I watched you sleep. I didn't want you to fall out of bed and come to school bruised. You became my life. Even when I went out of town the night you went dress shopping with Jessica and Angela, I minimized my hunting so I could protect you. It was very risky but you were more important to me alive, than well, dead,"

"I was so glad that you knew what I was. My family was not; that's another reason why I was so protective over you. Sorry, I'm getting side tracked, back to the first night. When I kissed you, I didn't want it to end. It got more passionate and you know the rest. If I ever hurt you I couldn't live with myself. I treated you as a fragile, breakable, weak child,"

"That was wrong. I was wrong. You were right the whole time. Of all the times I told you that you didn't see yourself clearly, it was me who didn't see yourself clearly. I was so caught up in protecting you, making sure you were safe and unharmed that nothing else mattered to me but protecting you. I never once treated you like my equal. You always did but I never returned that,"

I paused so I could take in her expression. There was a mix of emotions. I saw sadness, love, and the worse of all, understanding.

"After we switched, I thought that everything would be the same. I never realized how much effort and work you put into making yourself be my equal. It's hard. I don't know how you do it. You had to prove to me that you didn't need protecting with James, even though you did. I realize now, that you were protecting ME. You felt that you had to prove that you were not breakable all those times we kissed and you attempted to go further but I freaked out and went all crazy,"

She chuckled at my admittance.

"I wanted and still want to give you everything I can. But I felt that I would hurt you and you would not be here today. I would not damn you to this life I live. I refused it. It was so hard for me to kiss you the way you want to be kissed. But now, I am having these feelings that I'm not sure I can control. Even though I had these feelings when I was me, its not the same. I'm not in control anymore and I like it. I like being free. I like feeling that I'm invincible. I now know how you feel,"

And with that, I let go. I kissed Bella, with all I had and more.

This kiss was perfect. I was not in control and I liked it. I pulled back to face a starry eyed Bella, well me.

"Bella. After today, I realized that you don't need protecting. You are strong. You know what you want. I was blind. But you woke me up today. You did it. You broke me. I was blind but now I see, because of you, my one true love; My Bella,"

"I see you. I see the real you. I understand where you come from when we kiss. I know. I make a solemn vow to you today. I want us to be intimate, after the switch. If you want to now, we can. I also promise that if you want to become like me, I will do that. I want nothing more for you to be happy. I want to be with you for eternity; always and forever. You are my life. That will never change. I love you Bella. I hope you can forgive me for being blind and not seeing the real you," I felt so much better after getting that all out. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my, Bella's, chest.

I looked at her and she just stared at me.

Oh god.

"Love? Talk to me," I grabbed my hands with her tiny ones.

"Edward-I…"

**BPOV**

To say that I wasn't shocked by this change in him was a mild understatement. I guess I'd have to hookerize and embarrass him more often to get him to realize I wasn't as fragile as he took me to be. Hmmm…I guess this called for bulk quantities of Jelly donuts and sexy ass butt floss because that shit worked like a charm.

It was now my turn to speak, "Edward, I can't tell you how much what you just said means to me. Being treated as your equal was all that I ever wanted of you. I know that you feel the need to protect me and you still can, but within reason. We can protect each other. Let me be me and trust me enough to make decisions for myself. I will make you a promise today that anything life altering, I will come to you and we can make the decision together…as a unit.

You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you. Now that I have you, I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. We've equally made mistakes, mainly because of our fears of inadequacy. I don't want to start a marriage in fear of not being enough for each other. I think us talking it out was a very wise thing to do, Edward.

I'm sorry that I embarrassed you the way I did. I should have thought of a more mature way to handle my anger, but I'm glad that we were open and honest with one another. I love you too much to just put our problems on the backburner and expect that they will fix themselves. I want us to be able to work together on fixing anything that might pull us apart."

It was very disheartening when we weren't able to find Lady Zafrina, but I wasn't giving up hope that eventually all this shit would straighten out. Edward and I were well on our way to a solid relationship, that is if we could ever get back into our own bodies because I wasn't abstaining from jumping his bones forever and I wasn't defiling my own body. Not going to fucking happen.

**EPOV**  
Phew!!! That went better than I thought! I agree with her; we both made mistakes; me more than her.

"Love, lets put it behind us and focus on the present. We still need to try and locate Lady Zafrina. Let's go see Jasper and than Carlisle," I said as we clasped hands and walked out of the room together.

As we made our way downstairs, I heard Emmett and Jacob laughing while they discussed my video.

I really hope it doesn't end up on YouTube. I thought as we tried walking swiftly past them; but to no avail, I ended up tripping and Bella caught me. Again. She chuckled as we continued our way to finding Jasper.

"Hey Jazz. Any luck finding Lady Zafrina or anything about her carnival?" I asked as I sat down at the table across from him.

"Lady Zafrina, no; the carnival, yes. I found the carnivals website it looks just like the one we went to. The strange thing is, there is no Lady Zafrina tent or anything. Its like it never existed," he said in a concerned tone.

"But we saw it! We were inside her tent! I touched her skin and she seemed to know exactly what I was!" I exclaimed.  
"Edward, no one is denying that. On this website, there is no record of her ever being in that carnival. In fact, they do show that they offer Palm Readings by someone named Madame Tia. Does she look familiar to either of you?" he asked as he turned the computer towards Bella and I.

We both shook our heads 'no' and Jasper frowned.

Damn! We hit another dead end! I really hope Carlisle had some better news for us.

"Thanks Jasper," I said and he nodded.

I turned to look at Bella, when I noticed she looked upset.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Carlisle wants to see everyone in his study, including Jake," she said as we made our way to the living room where Jake and Emmett were still laughing.

"Carlisle wants us all to go to his study. He has some important information he would like to share with all of us, including Jacob," Bella said. At that moment, him and Emmett both stood up and started to look all macho.

What buffoons, it's not like were going to war or anything, it is just his study.

We all clambered up the stairs; well I tripped a few times but was caught by everyone at least once.

"Kids, please have a sit," Carlisle welcomed us into his study, his expression grim.

"Jasper? I assume you didn't find anything?" Carlisle asked and Jasper shook his head no.

"That's what I was afraid of. You were not able to find anything about her because she has been cleverly hidden. I have a theory. I believe she is with the Volturi. I have never heard of switching bodies, I have heard of switching powers," he said.

"What's the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"The Volturi is the most powerful coven in the vampire world. They collect vampires with special qualities like Edward, Alice and Jasper. They kill those vampires that don't follow the laws. What I called you all in here for is to vote. Shall I call Aro and see if my theory is true and if it is, what do we do? If it's not, do I ask for his help?"

I looked at my family and at Bella. I didn't want to risk anyone being hurt.

"Raise your hands if you vote yes to call," asked Carlisle as he raised his hand.  
Everyone's followed after.

"Carlisle, I don't want anyone to get hurt in the process," Bella said with a worried expression.

"Me neither, Edwin-Edward," everyone chuckled and I blushed.

"Ok, here goes nothing," he said as he dialed the phone.

"Gianna. It's Carlisle. How are you dear? Is Aro available?" he asked trying to charm her.

"Aro, dear friend. How are you?" Carlisle asked subtly.

"The reason for my call is to find out if you have heard of a Lady Zafrina? She travels with carnivals but is not actually with them, she pretends to be?" he asked.

"You do? She is there?" Carlisle looked confused.

What in the world is going on?

"Well, she switched Edward and his fiancés souls and we don't know how to get them back to themselves. Do you know what we need to do to correct this?" he asked with a slight begging in his voice.

"Ok, I will arrange a meeting. Bella is a part of our family Aro, please extend the same courtesy as you give us towards her," he said as he hung up.

"Well???" I asked a little too impatiently.  
"Aro knows of a cure but we must be within his layers in order to find out what this is. He requests our family to go to Italy in 1 week and he will share with us what this cure is. It seems that he knew all about this and planned for this because we went behind his back and told Bella about our secret. He didn't want any harm to come to us so he taught us a lesson. Edward and Bella, he sends his warm wishes," he said.

Rose hissed.

"Down kitty. He doesn't sound too bad," Jake shrugged.

"Shut your mouth dog! You don't know what you're talking about," Emmett hissed.

"What's the big deal with this guy?" Jake looks at me.

"He is trying to capture me and Alice. He has wanted to add us to his 'collection' for quite some time. I believe that he thinks he is trying to do something nice for us and in return we will join his coven," I whispered.

Bella hissed.

"I think he could be telling us the truth, Edward. You know that I would never let anything happen to our family. I think we shall go and see what it is we need to do in order to get you make to your rightful selves," he said as he placed his hand gently on Bella's shoulder.

"What? Do I just stay here and do nothing?" Jake cried.

"Your not part of this family mutt," Rose sneered.

"If it's alright with you Carlisle, I would like Jake to come with us; in case anything happens to us," Bella asked calmly as she looked at me, pleading with my eyes to let her friend come.

"He cant be near me, I have to see what is going to happen," Alice said.

"That's fine, he will ride with us. Just make sure you and Jasper get different seats on the plane or go up a day early. If you go a day early, make sure you stay away from the city until we meet up. Call me when you land and find a place to stay," Carlisle said.

Carlisle and I nodded and Rose groaned.

"Alright, we will go to Italy in 6 days," Carlisle said.

We all nodded and Jake grinned.

I felt Bella's stomach growl.

"I think I should eat something. Bella will you drop me off at your dads so I can cook dinner?" I asked as we walked downstairs towards the car.

"Sure," was all she said.

I bet she was thinking the same thing as me.

This was not going to be good.

Bella drove the normal speed to her dads house. I definitely knew something was up.

"Love?" I asked as I placed her hand over mine.

"I'll be upstairs when you're done. You better get inside, Charlie is about to cook," she grinned as she opened my door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Go," was all she said before driving away.

I walked in the house to find Charlie's butt sticking in the air as he was trying to get something from the bottom of the cupboard.

"Char-Dad? What are you doing?" I asked covering Bella's hand over her mouth to quiet the upcoming giggles.

"Wha-ow!" he brought his head up and bumped it on the shelf.

"Shit Bells!! You scared the crap outta me," he said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Go sit down and I'll whip something up,"  
I got him some ice and helped him sit down.

I decided to cook fish tacos, using Harry's fish fry.

"Dinners ready!" I yelled as I finished setting the table.

"Smells great Bells," he said.

I made note of his head, it looked like he would be fine.

We ate in silence.

"Hey dad, the Cullen's invited me to go to Italy with them next week. I accepted. It's their early wedding present to us," I said softly.

"Italy? Bells, you have never been outside the states. I don't know," he said with a worried expression.

"Dad, I already accepted. I'm 18. How about we make a compromise,"

"You got my attention," he said as he cocked his brows.

"I'm going to go either way. I will call you two times a day. They didn't tell me if it would be a long trip or not so I'm not sure how long I will be gone. When we get back, I promise that you can teach me how to fish and I will have fun," and that is how its done folks.

"Well I'll be damned. Who taught you to compromise Bells? You got yourself one mighty fine deal. You have fun. I cant wait to teach you how to fish!! Wow!!! This will be so fun!!! I'm going to go get everything ready so when you get back we can go!!" and he left to run out to the garage.

Wow Charlie was giggling like a little school girl.

Bella will be happy to spend some time with Charlie. He seems so happy to be able to teach her.

I cleaned up the kitchen and hummed Bella's lullaby as I did the dishes.

CRASH!!!!

"Dad!!" shit. I ran out to the garage and didn't see Charlie.

"Whoa!!" I tripped over something and there he was, lying next to me. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, now we know where I get my clumsiness from," I said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said chuckling. "Bells, try this on and see if it fits. I bought it for you a few years ago but you never came out for the summer," he said with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm here now. Lets make the most of it ok?" I said as I tried on the fishing outfit.

"This was mine when I was your age. I have wanted to give it to you, I just didn't know how. Thanks Bells for making a old man smile," Charlie said as he placed an old but well kept hat with fishing flies on Bella's head.

Oh boy, here come the water works.

"Dad, your making me tear up. I can't wait to go fishing when I get back. Thanks for the hat," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

I took off the fishing outfit and said goodnight to Charlie and made my way upstairs.

I checked Bella's room and didn't see her so I grabbed some jammies and went to the bathroom and got ready for when she showed up.

I heard Charlie go to bed, whistling. Its so easy to satisfy a human.

I got to Bella's room and found her laying in the usual spot, grinning at me.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You made him happy. I'll go along with the fishing thing as promised. Lets just hope we come back in one piece," she said as she pulled me closer to her.

I fell asleep fast. The next few days flew by as a blur. Everyone was anxious but not as much as Bella and myself.

Alice and Jasper ended up going to Italy a day early so that she could see.

As soon as we landed, Bella tensed up against me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice is keeping something from me and I can't figure out what. Does she always sing weird songs when keeping something from you?" she asked looking frustrated.

If she is hiding something from Bella, that can't be good.

Alice and Jasper caught up with us in the terminal. I looked at my sister and could definitely tell something was wrong. Granted she couldn't see anything because of Jacob, but I know when something is wrong with her.

"Alice? What is going on? You're hiding something from Bella," I asked.

My family looked at her with puzzled looks.

"Nothing. I cant see anything so why would I hide something from Bella?" she asked with a bitchy tone and glared at Bella.

"Hey. You're the one singing weird little songs in your head when we landed. You tell me. Either your hiding something or you got those songs stuck in your head, what is it?" Bella asked.

"Umm… Nothing. Let's go. Being as I cant see anything, we need to get to the hotel as soon as possible. Once you're all unpacked we will go see Aro," she said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and walked out.

We all were sent a wave of nervousness from Jasper.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper turned around and said "Don't worry about it. You will find out in less than one hour,"

Cryptic. Why couldn't they just tell us??

We made it to the hotel and unpacked. We waited until it was dark and then we headed to the City.

We had Jacob stay outside the wall to the city so that they wouldn't know he was here.

Bella asked him to get into wolf form so that they could communicate better.

Once inside the walls, we were greeted by Jane and Alec; The bitch, I mean witch twins.

"Greetings Cullen Coven. Aro is waiting for you just down the hall. Please follow us," they said as grab each others hands and led us down the hall.

I always wondered if they engaged in sexual relations.

I saw Bella close her eyes tightly and bow her head.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Alec just told Jane that he couldn't wait until they delivered us to Aro so that they could get back to their afternoon sex romps. He said he couldn't wait to taste her venom on his tongue while she screamed his name," she said in disgust.

Well, that's different. I felt bad for Bella having to hear such explicit details.

The twins stopped at an old door and instructed us to wait until we were called in by Gianna.

We watched them run away giggling.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, you don't want to know," Bella groaned.

"Bella!" a deep voice called from behind me.

I turned and saw Felix strutting his stuff towards me. I groaned.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" Bella said in my deep voice.

"Edward. I just came to greet Bella. Mmmmm you smell divine my dear," he said as he gave me a brief hug and whispered in my ear "Wanna come back to my room and really have a good time?"

I looked at him and bust up laughing.

"Aro didn't tell you did he?" Bella asked.

"Tell me what?" Felix looked confused.

"That is Edward, I'm Bella," Bella said with a grin.

Felix jumped back.

"What???" he asked.

"Our souls got switched by Lady Zafrina and Edward is in my body and I am in his. So you just made a sexual advance to my fiancé," Bella laughed in my deep voice.

"Uh… my bad," Felix said as he turned towards my body and spoke to Bella.

"So Bella? You still up for it? I know a few things about being with guys, thanks to Alec; what do you say? You suck mine, I suck yours?" he asked wiggling his brows. "No worries about losing your pucker either."

My families mouths dropped.

"Felix, how about no?" and Bella punched Felix, sending him flying through the air.

At that moment, Gianna came out and waved us in.

We all followed laughing as Felix got up and sauntered away.

"Wow love, I didn't think you had it in you," I said with a huge smile.

"Damn Bella!!! That was great!! When we get home, let's arm wrestle," Emmett grinned.

Bella just laughed.

Gianna led us to a room where Aro and his brothers were sitting.

"Carlisle my dear friend! How are you?" Aro smiled.

"Confused. Aro, why do we have to be here? Why couldn't you just tell me over the phone what we needed to do to get my son and daughter back to their rightful bodies?" he asked as Aro approached him.

"Dear friend, I needed you hear so I can explain my reasons behind this. You disobeyed our law, well you son did. He told a human about us. The consequence is death. But I didn't want to do that to you," Aro said as he made his way towards me.

"Edward, you found such a beautiful human. Why didn't you change her?" he asked me as he looked straight in Bella's big brown eyes. He put his hand out for me to touch it.

"Because I love her. I will not change her until the time is right," I said as I did as he asked and touched his hand.

Aro closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"That is magnificent. I couldn't hear your thoughts," he exclaimed as he moved towards my body and held my hand.

"I cant hear your thoughts either. Edward, were you able to hear Bella's thoughts when you were a vampire?" Aro turned and looked at me.

"No."

He turned again and asked Bella, "Bella, can you hear Edwards thoughts as he is in your body?"

"No."

"Amazing!!! This might just work!!!" Aro ruby eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Aro, what exactly are you talking about?" Carlisle said harshly.

"Lady Zafrina, please come out," Aro called out to the shadows as he went and sat back down next to his brothers.

Lady Zafrina came out and walked up to Bella and myself.

"Hello again," she said looking at us.

"Hello," we said in unison.

"You want the cure?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes please," we said.

"I am afraid that the only cure I know of is," she started to say.

"Get on with it lady," Emmett hissed. Suddenly he was thrashing on the ground. My eyes sought out the source.

Jane. When did she get here?

"Stop!!" Bella yelled.

Aro put his hand up and Emmett stopped thrashing.

My family was at his side in less than a second.

"Please go on Lady Zafrina. There will be no more interruptions," Aro said as he looked at Emmett.

"As I was saying, the only cure is you have to become a vampire. Bella must bite you. After she bites you, you must bite her. Then you both will fall asleep again and Bella will wake up in her new body and Edward will wake up in his rightful body," she said as she glanced back towards Aro.

My family all got into crouch positions and hissed.

"NO!!" I yelled.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So....What did you think??? Sorry about the evil cliffie. Dont forget to review lovlies!!**


	16. Expect The Unexpected

Author's Chapter Notes:

Hello lovelies!!! Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up and going! BUT its finally here!!! EPOV is written by blue 2185 and BPOV is written by JMCullen.

Guess what!!! Switched has been nominated for the IndieTwific Awards!!! We would love you all so much if you voted for it!!!

Thank you to all of our readers and reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_EPOV_

NO!!!!! I will not have Bella become a vampire this way. I refuse.

I looked around at my family and they all stared at me. My eyes landed on Bella.

"Can I please have a moment alone with my family?" I asked Aro, not looking away from Bella.

"Of course," he chuckled and immediately everyone left us alone.

"I can't believe that that is the only cure!!" I hissed to my family.

"Edward, there must be another way! I know I said that I wanted to be a vampire, but after being 'you' I'm not ready just yet. I want to be married to you first, then be changed." Bella cried as she ran to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Love….cant….breathe…" I gasped.

"Oops, shit! Sorry," she said with a frown and backed away.

"Alice ?" I looked around for my sister and noticed that she was sitting on the floor with her hands wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth and her eyes were closed. "Do you see anything? Do you know how this will turn out if we do as they say?" I asked as I sat down next to her, careful not to startle her.

"I can't see anything! That gypsy lady must be able to block my visions!! Oh, Edward...Bella!! I'm so sorry!" she cried as she flung her arms around Bella's neck.

" Alice, it's ok, we will figure something out," Esme said in a nervous but calm voice.

"I think you guys should do it!" Emmett grinned, earning a smack on the back of his head by Rose.

"Can I speak with Bella alone?" I asked.

My family nodded and went outside to briefly hunt.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. We can't stay this way forever. But if we don't do what Lady Zafrina said, then we will. Like you said before, you're not ready. I don't think I am. Who's to say that when we wake up, we can all walk out of here freely? What if they capture our family while we are sleeping and hold them against their will? What if you have some major power and they force us to stay! What if that was their plan along?" I was panicking. I hated that I couldn't keep calm in Bella's body. I felt her heart beat against her rib cage, telling me to get the hell out of dodge.

"Edward, maybe it's a trap and maybe it isn't. We don't know for sure. One thing I do know is that I am not ready to be a vampire just yet," she said so calmly.

How can she be so fucking calm?!?!?!?! Oh. Wait. I am calm in these kinds of situations. Boy is this shit frustrating!

"Bella, what do you suppose we do? Stay this way and see what happens?" I asked as I rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Who knows? Maybe there is a cure out there that they don't even know about," she glared at me.

If there was a cure we didn't know about, how long would we be searching for the damn thing before we were changed back? Having one fucking period was enough and now it was possible I'd have many more.

_BPOV_

I must be losing my damn mind. I had to be in order to suggest staying in Edward's body for an unspecified amount of time. Not only was I tired of hearing thoughts I shouldn't be listening to, but I was really tired of having a 24/7 hard-on. This shit was ridiculous.

One word out of my own body's mouth, and Edward's dick sprang to life like it had been resuscitated with a crash cart, and the electricity flow to his penis was a million plus. Every time I seen something remotely resembling a hole, I had to struggle to control his hips from pelvic thrusting the object to oblivion. And now that I had acknowledged the fact that Edward's body was infact nymphomatic, the bulge in his pants began to grow substantially.

I looked down toward his pants, keeping Edward's voice low enough from him hearing and said, "Willy, this shit has to stop. Do you know how desperate you seem? You're contemplating the idea of violating holes in walls, trees, furniture, etc. They don't have crisis hotlines for this shit, and I can't take it anymore."

I heard Edward speak from behind me. "Bella, what are you doing? Why are you staring at my package like that?"

Shit, he caught me. "Oh, no reason. I thought I saw something on your pants." When I really wanted to say, 'Your penis won't quit trying to jump out of your pants and hump anything with an orifice.'

He didn't seem too convinced, but accepted my reasoning anyway. "So, are you sure that you want to remain as we are right now and look for a cure to the switch in another form?"

Before I could answer him, Lady Zafrina entered the room without so much as a knock, making her way over to a chair and sitting down. "I realize that this is a difficult decision for you both. I can grant you one night back in your own bodies for the change. This is only a temporary fix to your switch, I don't have an actual cure. It will only be erased when Bella becomes a vampire. Heed my warning, the switch back is only temporary and will last for one night."

Edward became angry as hell with her. "Why did you do this? You obviously knew all along that in order for us to transfer back into our own bodies, Bella would be forced to transform. You took away our decision on the timing, so now we either give into your demands and she be turned, or we stay this way possibly forever while we look for another cure."

There was something hidden behind her eyes, something that told me she knew more than she cared to fucking share, but she kept her secrets for a reason and her thoughts about it from her mind. "Bella was always meant to become a vampire. It had been foreseen, Edward. Whether you were willing to accept that possibility or not, it was meant to be. There was a lot between you two that had to be learned. That was my motivation behind the switch, but I knew eventually you would change her and end the 'curse'. However, you know that humans knowing of your existence is not allowed among your kind, and the Volturi's motivation behind enlisting my skills was to force upon Bella's change sooner than you would have liked."

"So, you went along with this merely because the Volturi wanted you too?" I asked

"As I stated, I had my reasons. You two have come a long way, I might add. I'm very impressed with both of your emotional and mental growth. Bella, you understand quite a bit about the restraint Edward had to endure just to be around you. You also understand the primal part of him now that you've experienced what it is to hunt as a vampire. Edward, you understand the nature of being human and how insignificant Bella felt with you because of what you are. Tell me, would you understand so clearly if you had never been in each other's bodies?"

I looked directly at my body that was being housed by Edward, understanding completely what she was saying. Even though Edward and I were angry about the situation and the amount of shit we've had to endure, she had a point. We wouldn't have understood even close to the capacity that we did at this moment had we not made the switch. "No, we wouldn't, but that doesn't mean that taking away our choices was right on your part either."

She smiled widely. "Touché."

"So, what now?" Edward asked.

"I told you, I can give you one night as yourselves. You can use that one night to make your decision as to how you want to proceed, make the change, or you can use it for other purposes," Her eyes lit up and she looked to Edward and I, smirking the entire time.

Holy fuck! Was she implying that I was going to get laid?

"Other purposes?" Edward asked. "And where would this take place?"

"Yes, other purposes as you see fit to explore, and it will be here, of course, but I promise that you will have your privacy. This decision is yours," she said.

Other purposes. I liked the sound of that, and apparently, so did Willy. His little penis hands were rubbing together and he began grunting. _Okay, Willy, behave. We've got other shit to worry about right now._

Edward's response was snarky. "Gee, thanks for at least giving us one choice to make on our own."

She almost looked sympathetic. "I'm not the enemy, Edward. Have you decided if you want to accept or deny the opportunity I'm offering you?"

"We accept," I spoke quickly. If this meant my opportunity to make love to Edward without penetrating my own damn body, I'd take it because this could be our only opportunity to be together in our own bodies.

She nodded and handed Edward and I two vials...one for him and one for me. "Drink this. I promise that no harm will come to you by it, and you will not lose consciousness, but you will feel strange and there may be a little pain. I will leave you two to your business now. Remember, as soon as daybreak hits, you will be switched back. The potion will take effect in about fifteen minutes."

She rose from the chair and headed out the door, closing it softly behind her. I turned to Edward, whose eyes still remained on the door.

"Well, here goes nothing. Bottoms up," Edward said as we clinked our vials and downed the extremely sweet concoction.

"So, we have a night to be back in our own bodies."

"It appears that we do," he said nonchalantly.

Well, fuck, apparently I was going to have to take charge of the conversation. "So, when it happens...um...what do you wanna do?"

He eyed me curiously. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

Oh, yes. I had something in mind alright and the bulge in his pants should have clarified that. But how do you tell your boyfriend who has never really touched you because he's so fucking old fashioned, that you wanna ride his disco stick because that was the first thing on your to-do list when you became yourself again? "Well, I know that we need to talk about what to do from here, but, well....ummm...never mind."

He walked over toward me, bringing my body's hand up to brush against his cheek. "Love, what is it?"

I went to speak, but I started to feel a tingling center at the tip of Edward's toes and begin to creep up his legs and surround every part of his body. The tingling became intensely warm. What the hell? I even felt the warmth at the head of his dick. Ohh, that was kind of nice. It tickled. I looked directly into my body's eyes which appeared to also be experiencing the same feelings. "Edward? What the hell?"

No sooner had I gotten the words out, our bodies began to shake. We both dropped to the ground, thrashing all over. Thoughts were screaming in my brain, my own thoughts. A little bit of fucking pain my ass! That bitch lied her ass off. This shit hurt! The only way to describe the feeling would be to pull your bottom lip over your head and swallow. Not peachy fucking keen in my book.

The pain became almost unbearable and then immediately stopped. There was nothing but silence around us and the sound of my heart beating. Wait, my heart was beating...in my own chest. I could feel it. Holy, shit! I was in my own body again. I have no idea why I fucking made the next move that I did, but my hand instantly went between my legs to make sure that I was in fact in my own body. Yep, the lady bits were there. Thank god!

"Bella?" I heard to the right of me.

I instantly sat up and sought out the owner of that voice. I crawled the distance until I was right next to him, and I immediately threw my arms around his neck. "Edward, I can't believe it. I'm me again."

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Yes, you are, but it's only for a short while because when the sun comes up, the switch takes hold again and because of our decision to find another alternative to curing us, we could be that way for a long time until you want to be changed or we do find that cure."

"I don't care, Edward. It doesn't matter. I'm me and you're you. Do you know how long I've missed feeling your arms around me? It wasn't the same when I was in your body with your arms wrapped around you. It didn't feel the same. I missed this," Emotion took over and I pressed my body even harder against his, kissing him full-on with my lips moving frantically over his. I couldn't explain the intense desire I felt. It was all consuming.

I was completely floored that he responded just as desperately as I did. His tongue pushed into my mouth, and I nearly orgasmed in my panties at the feel of our tongues dancing together and the sweet taste of him on my lips. He pulled away long enough for me to catch my breath. "God, Bella. I know that this should be the furthest thing from my mind, and I know that it's not safe, but I feel it in every fiber of my being how badly I want you. I can't control my need for you. I smell how aroused you are and it's driving me crazy."

There were so many nights that I'd dreamed of Edward's hands on me, his mouth tasting every part of my body, and the way it would feel once he was inside me, joining us as one. This chance was sitting here right in front of me and if I didn't take it, I may never have it offered to me again. I wanted to make love to him and show him what he meant to me, so that at least if we were to be stuck for who knows how long in each other's bodies, we would have this moment to remember.

My body was human and there was no guarantees, but if something were to happen to my body while Edward was inside of it, it not only meant that I would lose him, but I would be stuck inside of his body forever. Thinking of losing him at all was not a possibility I wanted to ever believe could come true. No, we would get through this and we would do it together.

Both Edward and I knew all the possibilities that could happen while I remained human, but we didn't broach that topic. It was inconceivable to either of us that we wouldn't be together, but if there was that remote chance, I wanted to give myself to him because he was my entire world and the desire I felt inside of me was at an all time high. "Edward, we know because of me being human, that anything could happen to me," he started to interrupt me. "Let me finish. I don't want to lose you just as you don't want to lose me, but that is a real possibility while I'm human. I am not ready to become a vampire yet, especially with being told to do it. When it happens, I want it to be because we both want it. It will be on our time and our rules.

"I know that I want to spend all of eternity with you, but we should be married first. I agree with that more than you know now. I understand you so much better and that is what I want. I have no doubts as to what I want because all that I want is you. But I don't want to live with any regrets if something were to happen because you are it for me, Edward, and I want to give myself to you. Please, Edward. Please, make love to me."

He lifted me up and carried me to the bed that was settled in the center of the room. He gently laid me down upon it, his eyes were black with lust and they roamed every inch of my body. "My beautiful, Bella. I'm going to take my time with you. This is going to go nice and slow, and I'm going to love every inch of you."

His hands began to roam my body. This was it. Edward was finally going to make me his. He was going to make love to me.

Chapter End Notes:

Well....what did you guys think??? Its about damn freakin time!!! Hope you all liked this. Next chapter will be the long waited hot sex scene!


	17. Love Potion 9

Author's Chapter Notes:

Well, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! This is done in Edward point of view by blue2185.

Sorry for the big delay on this chapter! Had to keep you readers on your toes, right? Jess was lucky enough to go see 100 Monkeys a few weeks back! Too bad Jackson wasnt there...but...she and others there to see the concert did say HI to him through a phone and he said HI back!

Shout out to all of our readers/reviewers. Ya'll are great!!! Enjoy!!

_His hands began to roam my body. This was it. Edward was finally going to make me his. He was going to make love to me.___

I couldn't believe that I was myself again!! It felt so good that I wanted to just run around Volterra; but I couldn't leave my Bella. I glanced at the clock, 6pm. Good. 12 hours of blissful, erotic love making.

As I looked at Bella laying in the middle of the big bed, I realized that my throat was burning. I didn't miss that. But I couldn't stand to be away from my Bella. I didn't want to hunt. I wanted to ravage and worship Bella for the goddess that she was.

"Bella, love? When was the last time you hunted as me?" I asked as I slowly undressed her, starting with her shoes.

"Umm…three days ago?" she said as I took her socks off, massaging the heels of her feet. She moaned.

"I know. I can tell, but the strange thing is, I can't and don't want to leave you," I said as I worked my hands up towards the hem of her skirt.

She moaned again as I reached her stomach. "I wouldn't let you leave," she whispered as she sat up and kissed me softly and started to pull my shirt over my head. I helped her and threw it over my shoulder, moving back to slowly undress her. I wanted to see every inch of her beautiful body.

She laid back down and lifted her bottom so I could pull her skirt down, revealing the dark blue lace thong that I put on her body this morning. The blue looked perfect against her creamy smooth skin.

Once I had the skirt over her feet, I gently kissed my way up her legs, behind her knees, and the inside of her thighs. When I reached her center, I flicked my tongue against her clit and continued making my way up her perfect stomach.

As I swirled my tongue around her belly button, my hands pulled her shirt up revealing the matching bra over her heaving breasts. Luckily, the clasp was in front and all I had to do was flick my tongue over it and it opened revealing two beautiful mounds with pink pert nipples.

Bella's hands went to my hair as soon as my tongue started towards her nipples. My tongue swirled around it, and she moaned loudly. I lightly nibbled on her nipple with my lips and she squealed.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard. I couldn't believe I was missing this for so long! It felt so good fighting to get dominance with our tongues. I won but only because she needed to breathe.

Her heart was going so fast, I couldn't wait to see what it would do once I was in her.

"Bella, you smell divine. I want to taste you," I said as I made my way down to her sex. My eyes never left hers as I tore her thong with my teeth. She hissed. I took that as a good sign and threw what was left of the thong on the ground.

"Edward…" she moaned as she all but shoved my face in her sweetness. I happily obliged and lapped her nectar.

I moved my thumb over her clit and rubbed it as I slid my tongue in and out of her causing her to scream. I inserted one finger and her hips bucked up violently.

I moaned into her sweetness causing her to shudder. I inserted another finger and started massaging, almost instantly locating her G-spot.

"Right there! Right there! Mmmmmm," she moaned, biting her tongue. I loved when she bit her tongue.

Just hearing that sound almost made me come. I needed to be in her.

"Ed-ward! Oh go-od! I'm going to come!" she screamed as one hand fisted the bed sheets and the other my hair.

"Come for me, love," I said not breaking eye contact with her.

"Ohh!!! Edward…I'm going to come!" she moaned as her sweet juices exploded into my waiting mouth. I lapped it up, groaning my satisfaction from the taste of her.

As soon as she calmed down, I stopped and sat up.

"Love, you taste so good," I said as I made my way up to her mouth, leaving kisses on each hard nipple. I trailed my cold tongue up her neck, over her jaw and up to her swollen lips.

I kissed her soft.

"Bella, I need to be in you," I whispered against her mouth.

I quickly got rid of my jeans as she sat up on her elbows and looked me up and down.

"Mmmmmm. Oh my," was all she said as she reached out and grasped my stone hard cock.

_Oh my god! Her touch was heaven!_

She started rubbing the base of my cock in slow motions. I closed my eyes as my head fell back. She must have sat up because she pulled me closer to the bed with her feet as she wrapped them around my legs and locked me in between them.

I looked down and saw her bite her bottom lip as she continued jacking me off. It felt amazing. I moaned and closed my eyes again. She started going faster and harder then she stopped.

"Why…" I was about to ask why she stopped when I got my answer: her mouth around the tip of my head.

"Ohh…" was all I could get out. She started going at a slow pace. I opened my eyes and watched her.

Seeing her beautiful mouth around my cock was the best sight ever. My hands had a mind of there own as they went to her hair and started playing with it.

"Bella, that feels amazing. Mmmmmm…I'm gonna come, love," I said as her eyes met mine. She nodded her head and started to go faster. Alternating her motions from hand to mouth, I moaned and started to move her head faster.

I shot off in her mouth like it was the fourth of July. She didn't stop. She took it all.

As soon as she was done, she kissed the tip of my cock and scooted back away from me.

"You are too far away," I growled and was on top of her, kissing her neck before she could blink.

"Love," I started saying as I kissed her jaw line. "That was amazing," and she pulled me to her lips and kissed me urgently.

"I feel the same way. Edward, I need you in me. Please make love to me," she said as she kissed me harder.

I sat up and rubbed my hard cock over her slick folds, begging for entrance. She moaned and I started to make my way in her softly and slowly.

"Bella, does it hurt?" I asked as she squeezed her eyes shut. She winced a little, took in a deep breath, then nodded for me to continue.

"Edward," she started to say until I put my finger to her mouth.

"Bella, we only have one night. I want to do this right. I will make love to you the right way," I said as I pulled out. Right as I was going to re-enter her, she sucked in my finger at the same time I entered her.

Her mouth mimicked my movements. I thrust in, she sucked in. I pulled my finger out of her mouth and moved it down to her breast and rolled her nipple.

As I bent down to kiss her, I felt her run her nails up and down my back.

"Ungh," she moaned as I started to go faster. I wrapped my arms around her back and rolled us over.

The goddess on top of me was moving slowly while running her hands over her chest and up to her hair.

"Love, you're going to be the death of me," I moaned as I reached up and gently massaged her breast. As she continued withering on top of me, my fingers tip-toed down her chest to her clit and started massaging while I continued to massage back and forth between her breasts with my other hand.

"Oh! Edward…God that feels so… Ungh," she started saying.

I continued rubbing her clit, earning loud, delicious moans coming from her beautiful mouth.

"Right there!! Unnhhh… Mmmmmm…Don't Stop!" she moaned as I began rubbing her clit furiously.

"Bella, you feel so good. We fit perfectly. I'm so very sorry that I denied us this feeling of pure lust," I said as she brought her lips to mine and kissed me passionately. We moaned in unison.

Starting at her ass, I moved my free hand up her back towards her head and ran my fingers through her hair. I pulled her closer to my body so I could feel her breasts moving on top of my chest.

"Love, do you like when I play with your clit?" I whispered in her ear.

"Ungh…" she moaned as she arched her back away from me and sat up.

She smashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss as she made circular motions with her hips.

"Bella!!!!" I moaned in satisfaction.

"Edw…ard… Oh my…. I'm going to…Ungh… come…" Bella panted as her walls clamped onto my cock and her juices slid down my shaft onto the sheets. As soon as I felt her muscles tighten around me, I shot my cold seed into her.

Bella collapsed onto my chest, drenched in sweat. I kissed her softly and rolled out from under her.

"Wow!" she sighed.

"Uh-huh," I agreed.

"Speechless, Edward?" she teased as she looked at me through lidded eyes.

"Yeah. Ready for round two?" I asked, giving her a wicked smile.

"Oh no, I know that look. What do you have in mind, Mr. Cullen?" she asked as she sat up on all fours and shook her ass at me.

"Exactly what you are doing now," I growled as I got behind her.

"OH!" she squealed as I grabbed her ass.

"I made love to you already, now I want to fuck you like there's no tomorrow," I growled as I pushed her head down, making her arch her back and started licking her pussy.

"Oh, Edward…" she moaned as she bucked against my face. _Damn good thing I don't get nose bleeds._

I flipped her over and continued licking her pussy. I watched her close her eyes.

"Don't. Don't close your eyes. Don't move your eyes from mine. I want you to watch me lick your pussy," I demanded, but in a soft tone.

She nodded and bit her lip as she watched me lick her succulent lips. I nibbled ever so gently on her clit as she pushed my head harder against her.

She moaned loudly as I entered one finger into her pussy.

Her eyes started to roll back into her head, "Eyes on me, love," I said and her eyes flashed back to mine.

"Good girl," I said I entered two fingers into her now swollen glistening pussy. I pumped my fingers into her divine sweetness and licked her clit.

I had an idea. Ice cubes.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," I said as I got up and walked out of the room at vampire speed only to return with a bowl of ice.

As I entered the room, the sight before me made me shoot my load into the bowl of ice:  
Bella fingering herself while rubbing her breasts and moaning.

"Oh god," I whispered as I watched Bella bring herself to climax. When she was done, she tasted herself.

Oh God.

"Shit," I muttered as I looked down and saw that I ruined the ice; I went and got more ice.

"Did you like the show, Edward? I know you were watching me," she giggled.

"Yes," I growled as I attacked her lips hungrily.

"Close your eyes love, I have a surprise for you," I whispered in her ear.

Once her eyes were closed, I took an ice cube and traced it from the bottom of her ear towards her heaving breasts. Once it reached her pert nipples, I rubbed it around and blew cold air, freezing her nipple even more. She shuttered.

I then took the frozen nipple slightly into my mouth and nibbled with my lips. I slid the cube down to her belly button and circled it around, following the water trail with my tongue. I dipped my tongue into her belly button to get the water out. I traced the cube up and down her thigh, inching closer to her heated core.

Once I placed the cube on her clit, she gasped.

I placed the cube in my mouth and started sucking on her clit. She shivered as I placed the cube in her pussy and left it here as I kissed the inside of her thighs. I removed it and started lapping at her watered down juices.

I slipped two fingers in her sopping wet pussy as I licked her clit. I made my movements super fast, faster than any vibrator.

"Yes! Yes! Right there, don't stop licking my pussy!" she screamed and locked her legs around my head as she came. I lapped up all her juices and sent her into another mind blowing orgasm.

"Mmmmmm love, you taste divine," I moaned as I sat up and kissed her.

"Its sweet," she whispered against my mouth as her hands roamed my chest and back.

Then she did something unexpected. She growled.

Bella actually growled. It caught me by surprise as she pushed me down and sat on top of me.

"Bella?" I asked as her lips came crashing down onto mine.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn. I'm going to make you come so hard, you won't know what hit you," she smiled angelically as she kissed the tip of my nose.

Next thing I knew, she blindfolded me and tied my hands to the bed posts. She tied my hands tight, well, tight for her. I could easily break through if necessary but I wanted to see where she went with this.

She started nibbling my ear as she peppered kisses down my rock hard chest to my nipples. She pinched my nipples, and then she bit down, hard. It's a good thing she didn't break her teeth, or I would be walking around toothless after the switch. She then made her way down to my hardened cock.

Without any notice, she wrapped her mouth around me. She massaged my balls as she moved her mouth up and down my cock.

"Ungh… Bella, that feels so…mmmmmm…good," I moaned as I started to thrust my cock deeper into her mouth.

She surprised me again; she dragged her teeth from the bottom of my shaft to the top of my tip. Then she started going down faster and harder.

I ripped my arms from the bed post, accidently pulling them off the actual bed; which in turn caused the bed to crash to the floor. _Oh well, I'll buy a new one later_, I thought.

Bella didn't notice the damage as she continued to worshipping my cock like the goddess she was.

I placed my hands on Bella's head and started making her go faster to my liking, but still safe enough for her.

"Bella, I'm going to come," I growled. She just kept bobbing. I shot my load down her throat, she took it all.

Sitting up, she wiped her mouth clean with a moan and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" her perfect mouth dropped into the all-familiar 'O'.

"Well, I, uh…" I said sheepishly as I ran my hand through my hair. Bella started giggling.

"Love, get on all fours for me so I can see that perfect ass of yours," I growled shifting into a position behind her.

Little tease, shook her ass at me and all I wanted to do was take a huge bite out of it.  
"Mmmmmm…" I said as I bent down and swiped my tongue from her clit to her ass. She moaned.

"Love, I don't think I could ever grow tired of hearing that sweet sound escape your lips," I said as I placed both hands on each side of her luscious ass and entered her from behind with one very slow push. I thrust into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Edward! Ungh… that feels…soooo good!" she screamed as she bucked back into my body.

"Faster…go faster!" she moaned.

"As you wish," was all I said as I thrust into her faster than I did while fingering her.

I grabbed the back of her hair lightly and turned her to face me so I could kiss her swollen lips and watch her facial expressions.

As I continued thrusting into her, she bit my lip.

"Bella, I'm about to come," I growled as I went faster, releasing my hold of her, "Come with me!" I gritted my teeth.

As soon as I felt her walls close around me, and she rode out her orgasm, my release hit, and it hit hard. Once we came down from our highs, we collapsed to the bed, panting.

"Oh…my…god! That was fucking amazing! You were holding out on me," she sighed as she snuggled into my body.

"It was necessary. That potion that Lady Zafrina gave us must have been like Love Potion #9 and protected me from hurting you. Are you ok?" I asked as I stared into her eyes, looking for any signs of pain.

I found none.

"Edward, I feel…absolutely amazing. I can't believe we were given a chance to finally be together like we have always wanted. It felt so right, ya know what I mean? We fit together perfectly, like a puzzle," she said as she yawned.

"Oh, I miss that," she giggled. I chuckled.

"Love, you better get some sleep. We change back into each other in…two hours," I said.

"We made love all night long? I didn't even feel tired!" she exclaimed in shock, "What a great way to end a perfect night," she said sleepily.

I kissed her forehead. What a perfect night indeed.

Chapter End Notes:

So??? Was it worth the wait? We really hope you all enjoyed it. Next up is JMCullen with Bella point of view. Just a little warning, it might be just a little while before we post again. Jess is working on 2 other stories and will be moving into a new house next week.

We would love to hear what you all think, so please leave us reviews!!!


	18. A Riddle of Nine Syllables

EPOV

I loved watching Bella sleep. Every couple of minutes she would murmur my name from those beautiful lips and each time she would say my name, my un-beating heart would flutter. I can't believe last night…and this morning… actually happened! There are no words that can explain what I felt.

I ran my hand gently down her cheek causing her to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Edward? How long did I sleep?" she asked groggily as she cuddled closer.

"An hour love; Are you hungry?" I asked as I lightly kissed her on top of her head.

"Mmmm. . . Hmm. . . ." she muttered as she started falling asleep again.

"Bella, do you want to eat or wake up a vampire? We have 1 hour left as our 'real' selves," I said as I started to get out of bed but she grabbed my arm and tugged me back towards her.

"I do want breakfast but I want something first," she said, her voice full of lust as she rolled on top of me.

"I see. What did I turn you into? Was last night and this morning not enough?" I teased her as she slowly lowered herself onto my waiting hard-on.

"It's never enough. For the first time, I feel like I am in control and I like it. I wish we could change back. . ." she admitted as she slowly grinded against me.

I ran my hands up and down her back as she lowered her mouth towards mine. She kissed me hard and passionate; which was enough to awaken the beast inside.

"Bella . . ." I growled.

"No. I want this. I need this," she said as she started going harder.

I grabbed her and flipped us over so that I was hovering over her. I watched her breasts rise and fall rapidly. Her pert nipples darken with color. I lowered my mouth and caught one nipple and lightly nipped at it.

"Are you sure you want this? Right here, right now?" I asked as I withdrew from her sweet honey pot; the scent of her sweet honey wafted up to my nose and I sucked it in as if it were the last smell I would ever encounter. I held my breath and released it with a satisfied sigh.

"Yes. I want you to make love to me like you did last night. I need you inside of me," she said as she bit in her bottom lip and moved a hand to stroke me.

This woman will truly be the death of me, again.

I grabbed her hand and brought it over her head and held it there as I entered her. I started off slowly but as her mewl became more rapid, I increased my rhythm. I grabbed her other hand and held it above her head with the other. With my free hand, I ran it over her each breast, my eyes never leaving hers, than my fingers danced across her stomach towards her clit.

As soon as I started stimulating her clit, she jerked up against my hand and groin. Her back made a perfect arch as she struggled to remove her hands from my grasp.

"Faster . . . Harder . . ." she gasped as she writhed beneath my body.

I kept hold of her hands and went faster and harder as she demanded.

"Oh . . . My . . . God!!! I'm going to come!" she cried as I moved faster.

I felt her walls clench and grasp my cock tighter.

"Bella!!!" I moaned as her back arched off the bed again.

This time I let her hands go and she braced herself as she started to stay arched up.

Her breathing got faster as she thrust her hips up.

"Edward!!" she screamed as she tightened around me and her orgasm peaked. As soon as I felt her start to orgasm, I let go and shot into her. After that . . .it went black.

_Did I pass out?_

I opened my eyes to see my body above me.

"Bella?" I whispered; in her soft voice.

"Ya. Its me," she whispered as she withdrew my penis from her body.

"What a way to switch back. That was one powerful orgasm," she said as she kissed me.

As she got off her body, I sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I have sex hair," I whined.

"Edward, you always have sex hair. Have you never noticed that you hair sticks out every angle?" she asked as she pointed to my hair.

I shook my head.

As I started to get dressed, Bella cocked my head towards the door as if she were listening to someone.

"Great, your family is outside the door," she said as she zipped my pants up.

"How long have they been there?" I groaned as I pulled on her blue shirt.

"I don't know but Emmett is singing some weird song," she said, looking confused.

"What song?" I asked curiously.

She started singing to me what my brother was singing in his head. I could only imagine, but what came out of her, well my mouth, was something I never imagined.

_All you ladies pop that thing like this  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't quit  
All you ladies pop that thing like this  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't quit  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now_

Lick this, just like you should  
Right now, Lick it good  
Lick this just like you should  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

First you gotta put your neck into it  
Ah, don't stop, just do, do it  
Then you roll your tongue, from the back up to the front

"Stop!" I screamed. I had heard enough. I never wanted to hear that song again. I can't believe Emmett!!! He must not have known we switched back or he wouldn't have thought that song.

Next thing I know, my family bursts in.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he looked from Bella and I.

I looked over at Emmett, who had just come through the doors carrying a huge balloon. What was the shape?

Tits.

"Emmett!!!!" I squealed as I felt myself start blushing.

Of course, my family burst into a chorus of laughter.

Emmett walked over to us and handed me the balloon and Bella a card.

"Read it," he said as his lips stretched into a ridiculous grin.

I knew that if Bella was in her body, she would be as red as a tomato. But since she wasn't, my face showed no emotion except for confusion.

Bella opened the card and out dropped an opened condom. She bent my body and picked it up. After realizing what it was, she threw at me and squealed in my manly voice; but somehow made it squeaky. She read the card.

She looked down at me sitting on the edge of the bed and started laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" I demanded.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing.

Bella handed me the card and I read it out loud:

My family started laughing, including myself.

"What's the opened condom for Emmett?" I asked as soon as I was able to speak.

"Protection baby, brother. Never leave home without one," he snickered as he winked.

Bella couldn't get pregnant so I didn't know why we would need one.

I threw the condom away as we started to leave the room and hopefully Italy.

As soon as we made it to the grand room, Aro and Zafrina were having a quiet conversation.

"Ah, my dear Carlisle. I believe it is time for you to go home. I do wish you would stay longer but I'm afraid that Zafrina has seen your departure," he said as he made his way towards my family.

"Edward, Bella. My sincere apologies. Bella, Zafrina has told me that you would have made a great vampire but now that you have decided to stay in one another's bodies, which will not be happening. I regret to say but I wished that you would have decided to stay as your true selves with the exception of you being a vampire. What a pity," he sadly shook his head.

"The decision was rightfully ours and ours alone. We will find a way back to our rightful selves but until that time, we are happy with our decision," I declared as I grabbed my hand and started to walk away.

My family started to follow me and Bella until Zafrina stopped us.

"Wait! I must speak to you in private," she said as she took a step towards us.

"Surely what has to be said can be said in public," Aro laughed.

"I assure you, Aro that it can not. As it only involves these two children; no one else," she snapped.

"Follow me," she said as she walked us away from a startled Aro and my family.

"Aro knows not of this as I have hid it from him. I cannot tell you, for you have to find this gift on your own. But what I can tell you is there is one other way. One way that will bind you to one another more so than any bind ever will. Here is a riddle that you will only know the answer once it happens.

_I'm a riddle in nine syllables,  
An elephant, a ponderous house,  
A melon strolling on two tendrils.  
O red fruit, ivory, fine timbers.  
This loaf's big with its yeasty rising.  
Money's new-minted in this fat purse.  
I'm a means, a stage, a cow in calf.  
I've eaten a bag of green apples,  
Boarded the train there's no getting off._

Be well children. Be well." And with that she opened her hands and blew some sparkling powder on us and walked away.

Bella and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"What a strange lady. I don't know why she won't leave us alone," Bella said as we approached my family.

"What did she say?" Esme asked as we left Aro, who continued to look on confused.

"I don't remember," I said as I looked at Bella, hoping she would.

"I don't either. Must not have been important," she said with a shrug.

A voice entered my head like a memory:

_I'm a riddle in nine syllables,  
An elephant, a ponderous house,  
A melon strolling on two tendrils.  
O red fruit, ivory, fine timbers.  
This loaf's big with its yeasty rising.  
Money's new-minted in this fat purse.  
I'm a means, a stage, a cow in calf.  
I've eaten a bag of green apples,  
Boarded the train there's no getting off._

Huh. Wonder what this means?


End file.
